


Underneath

by Kat (whenwedie)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Allison Iraheta (Musician), Ashley Dzerigian (Musician), Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF, Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Burning Man, Drugs, Escort Service, M/M, Marijuana, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, shot gunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 77,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenwedie/pseuds/Kat
Summary: An AU world in which Adam never became a singer or anything of the sort professionally.Adam has ran Meow successfully for years, a service he an a few friends started all on their own and had grown to become verynwell known in the area. Adam loves what he does, but he's getting lonely and is so totally over his profession running his relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going through the chapters already posted and editing them over the next several days. This only includes the first six chapters. Any after that I will be reading over and proofreading/making changes before posting them the way I should have from the start. 
> 
> Also, any foreign languages other than English anywhere in the story is translated from google translate. We all know how questionable that can be, so if there are any errors,I'm sorry. Feedback is always appreciates.

Adam had been doing this for years. He ran his business successfully. He had plenty of repeat clients. However, for some reason, he was always nervous with new clients. He never knew what to expect. He had bad experiences in the past, limits, things he wouldn't do. This was all asked about when someone made an inquiry. Adam always made sure he and his other guys (and girls) were comfortable. But you never knew when someone was going to get pushy and not care that there were limits. Some of them thought they were entitled to anything they wanted because they were paying. Those things after all these years still had Adam's nerves on end every time he met with someone new.

He was deep in thought about this as he packed his bag of goodies. He always came prepared. He made sure everything was safe, had ways to make sure everyone was relaxed and comfortable. He was startled when Landon came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Adam from behind.

"I wish you wouldn't do this anymore." He was saying, Adam sighed. This always turned into a problem eventually. It ruined several past relationships. Why would this one be any different? Landon had even brought it up before plenty of times.

"I thought we went over this? You've said you were okay with it. You have been fine with it for years." Adam shifted, turning in his boyfriend's arms.

"Never said I was fine with it. Only that I understood. There's a difference. But I still don't understand why you can't just run things behind the scenes? Let the others handle meeting with the clients." Landon had started this a lot more recently. Adam was confused as to where it was coming from. It seemed to suddenly be a problem. It never had been before. Three years and the complaints had only started in the last six months. 

Adam shook his head, pressing a kiss to the younger man's lips. "And I've told you many times, because that's just not me. I enjoy what I do, baby. And I thought we were good with how things are." The pair had an understanding; Adam thought they had anyway. Adam did enjoy what he did. He felt like he helped people in some way. Even if it was only for one night. He had been upfront about the work he did from the very beginning. From the first date, he had told Landon he owned an escort service. Adam had even cut down on the number of clients he met with since he had been with the man. 

"I know. Sorry, baby. I just miss you when you're working." Landon was pouting. Somehow, Adam didn't believe that. He didn't think for a second that was Landon's only problem. He could hear it in his voice. He could see it in the man's eyes. Landon was no longer happy with the situation. Adam had seen it there since the complaints had started. But he didn't want to face it, so he ignored it. He hoped the problem would just go away. 

Adam nodded some, it would just have to wait until the morning because he needed to go. Although, being late wouldn't be unusual for Adam. "I know. But I love you. We'll talk about this after I get home, when you wake up in the morning? I need to go or I'll be late." 

"Okay, I'll be here waiting for you. I love you, too." Adam nodded, pulling away from the smaller man and picking up his bag to hang over his shoulder. "I'll see you soon." He said before he took off out the door.

\---

Adam arrived right on time. He looked around the neighborhood, and the house in front of him. It was nice. Not a surprise, Adam's services didn't come cheap. This was an unusual call for him. People didn't normally want to meet at their home. It was always hotel rooms, hiding from spouses, or just not wanting a stranger in their home. Adam never actually asked their reason. It wasn't any of his business unless the client offered the information to him. 

Adam took his time on the car. He was great at over thinking and right now there were a million thoughts of Landon swirling around in his head. He was constantly thinking up what if's and the worst possible scenarios for everything, and right now as no different. He was not looking forward to that talk with his boyfriend when he got home. Adam was a professional, though, and being distracted by thoughts of his boyfriend while with a client was not even close to professional. Adam busied himself with paperwork, making sure he remembered the man's name, that he had everything in order. Adam fighting to keep his thoughts in the present, and off of the situation with his boyfriend when he got home.

Once he had himself together, Adam shoved all the papers back into his bag. Adam slipped out of the car, hanging the bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. He didn't have to wait long either. As soon as the smaller man opened the door, a seemingly bouncing ball of nerves, Adam completely forgot about everything he was thinking before. This tiny, fit blonde was a perfect being. The gorgeous blue eyes nearly knocked the breath right out of Adam when they met his. This man was just Adams type, and Adam was sure they could have some fin together. But just as fast the guilt hit. Landon was at home waiting for Adam, and he had never thought of clients this way. Why was he thinking about this stranger in this way? Oh well, he thought. Landon was probably leaving him when he got home anyway, and it made his job easier for the night at least. 

"Mister Koskinen? I'm Adam. I'm here from Meow." Adam gave a friendly smile, and he definitely caught the shorter man looking him over. Adam didn't miss the blush as he did, but he could still sense the nerves, too. He needed to ease this man's nerves.

"It's Sauli. Please, Adam, come in." Sauli had a heavy accent as he spoke. Something that had all of Adam's attention. He couldn't quite place where it was from. Adam was going to enjoy tonight.

Adam tried saying the name a few times. Adam wanted to make sure he was pronouncing the name correctly. As he spoke he was kneeling upon one knee to start unlacing first one boot, then switching knees, he undid the other. He listened as Sauli corrected him each time, laughing at Adams attempts. Sauli slowed down, sounding out the name.

Adam stood up straight again when he had the shoes unlaced, toeing them off. He pushed them aside by the door as he as he tried the name again. By the teeny hint of a smile he got on the last try, he guessed he had it right. "Sauli, I like that. Where is it from?" Adam asked, both out of extreme curiosity and to keep the small talk going since that usually helped ease a client into things more. Chatting about little things that the person was comfortable with. 

Sauli was nervous meeting with Adam. He had never done anything like this, hiring an escort for company. He had been worried Adam would recognize him and use it to get his five minutes of fame. But it was a silly thought, he wasn't known in the US. "Finnish. I was born and lived most of my life in Finland," 

Adam was listening. He smiled. Fuck, that accent was going to be the death of him right now. "What brought you to the US?" Adam stepped a bit closer. He wasn't sure what Sauli wanted from this encounter, so he did it cautiously. It wasn't always about sex, contrary to what most thought. Sometimes, someone just wanted company for the night. Adam usually enjoyed those the most. Just talking and getting to know new people. He would be lying if he said he wouldn't be disappointed if that was all Sauli wanted tonight though. Those were more thoughts that he needed to push out of his head. 

Sauli almost visibly tensed, stumbling over his words as he looked down at their feet, unable to look at Adam. "Work. Well, sort of." Sauli's accent was even thicker now because of the nerves as he fidgeted. Adam almost had a hard time understanding him. "I um- I've never done anything like this. I don't know-" Sauli trailed off, he had no idea what he was doing or how this worked. Did he offer Adam a drink? Let him pick a movie? Did they get straight to business and head to bed? 

Adam forgot all about the work Sauli mentioned for now. He could ask about that later. Right now, the goal was to relax the man in front of him. He stepped closer still and brought a hand up under the man's chin. Adam lifted Sauli's face toward his, and when those blue eyes flickered up to meet Adams, Adam's breath caught in his throat. Not for the first time that night, either. He was in so much trouble. Without breaking the eye contact, he leaned in just enough to barely brush his lips against Sauli's. "Hey, Sauli. Relax." 

Adam felt when Sauli seemed to relax after a few seconds, and he gave a friendly smile. "That's better." Adam spoke low and quiet, and he pulled back enough that he could just look at their smaller man and take him in. "Now, since is your first tango, why don't we just sit, and talk for little? Just relax. Do you smoke weed? Have anything to drink? Anything that'll help you relax?" Adam felt like he was rambling so he stopped to give Sauli a chance to say anything or answer. Adam really needed to work on that. Slowing down and giving the other person a chance to answer when he asked a question. 

"Okay, yeah, let's just talk." Sauli answered, and he was nodding. He started to pull back further from Adam, "I do smoke a little, but don't have anything on hand. Drinks though, I can do drinks. what's your preference? I'll get us something." 

Adam stopped him before Sauli could get too far away. "Well, you're in luck. I'm a fucking boy scout and always come prepared," Adam tried to joke, pointing to the bag still hanging over his shoulder. "I'm lacking on the drinks though since usually its just raiding mini bars in hotel rooms. If the smoke helps you relax though." Adam started, "And you should also point me in the direction of the drinks and glasses, and I'll take care of us. Just tell me your preference and go sit down, make yourself comfortable." Adam was just a nurturer, he just always felt the need to take care of everyone, make sure they were happy and comfortable. Even if that sometimes meant he neglected his own needs.

\---

Adam made quick work of making their drinks when Sauli pointed him the correct direction. A tequila for himself, and a very sweet and fruity mixed drink for Sauli. He handed it over as he met Sauli in the living room on the couch. Sauli had definitely made himself comfortable, lounging about on the couch, which Adam was glad to see. 

"Don't move." Adam said softly as he set his own drink down in order to slip his blazer off his arms, revealing his tattoos sleeves. He didn't miss Sauli checking them out, either. He tugged his bag over into his reach before he lifted Sauli's legs so that he could sit on the couch. He rested Sauli's legs back down over his lap, which Sauli raised an eyebrow at Adam over and started to move. He didn't want to just jump right to sitting on the man. Adam should be comfortable too. 

"No, stay right there. You look comfy and I'm fine," Adam gave a small smile. He was a touchy person, and had no sense of personal space in most cases anyway. He was always just fine being in close quarters with someone. It's probably what made him so good at this. It was easy for him. Being close and being touched, even by strangers, wasn't a problem. 

Sauli relaxed back into his spot, and he was quietly just sipping at his drink. Sauli watches while Adam dug through his bag, clearly looking for something. Sauli raised an eyebrow when Adam pulled out the small pipe and bag of weed. Adam had said he was prepared, but Sauli didn't think he seriously had drugs stashed. Adam made quick work of packing the bowl of the pipe, and he shoved the baggie back in with the rest of his things. Adam slipped a lighter from his pocket, passing it along with the pipe to Sauli for the first hit. 

Adam watched as Sauli took a long hit before speaking after he exhaled the smoke. Sauli handed the items back to Adam and Adam accepted them, leaning against the back rest of the couch.. "So, how does this work exactly?" He was speaking slower, Adam could tell Sauli was relaxing a little more, but he could still see the blush creeping up his cheeks. Adam definitely should not have been thinking about how adorable that was. 

"This works whatever way you want it to," Adam started before holding the pipe to his lips. He lit the bowl, taking in a long drag and holding it in his lungs for a few seconds. "You set the boundaries. What do you want from it? It doesn't have to be about sex." Adam finished after releasing the smoke from his lungs, passing the pipe and lighter back to Sauli. 

"Does that happen a lot? People don't actually expect sex?" Sauli was thinking about that while he took the next hit from the pipe. Sauli had assumed when he called Meow that sex was the expected outcome of these encounters. Adam should not be thinking about how sexy Sauli looks with the pipe to his lips. Or how fun it would be to shotgun him. There was suddenly a worried look on Sauli's face. One that Adam didn't miss at all. Sauli was a little paranoid about things getting out, and people back in Finland finding out. "This stays between us? It won't get out somehow?" 

"You would be surprised how often, actually. Sometimes, someone just needs to vent, or they don't want to show up to a wedding alone." Adam explained, and he definitely wanted to ease the worry off Sauli's face. "Everything at Meow is very discreet. We take the privacy and confidentiality of our clients very seriously." 

Sauli was pleased enough with the answer. Adam seemed like a trustworthy guy, something about him just put him at ease. He passed the pipe and lighter back to Adam. "I- I'm kind of well known back home. I was on some reality shows a few years ago. That turned into more TV things. Like hosting, and stuff." Sauli hoped that was the right word and that it all made sense. His English wasn't always the best.

"There's nothing to worry about, none of this gets out." Adam explained again. It wouldn't be the first time a client was in the spotlight. He worked as an escort around Hollywood, he was bound to end up with clients that had a celebrity status. No matter how well known they were. Adam prided himself and the company that none of that information had ever leaked. "Is that what brought you here? Those work opportunities you mentioned?" 

Sauli nodded, "yeah, some tv stuff." Sauli finished his drink and sat the glass aside, Adam could tell the man was much more relaxed than when he arrived. The nerves just easing out of Sauli. Adam was grateful for that. It was always so much better when both he and the client were relaxed and comfortable with each other. 

"That's pretty cool." Adam picked up his nearly forgotten glass and downed it all in one go. Then set it on the table again, along with the pipe and lighter that both of them seemed finished with. "I guess that makes it hard to get a date, huh?" Adam had sat back, making himself comfortable and his hands were resting on Sauli's legs, still resting over Adam's lap. Adam could relate to a profession that made dating more difficult.

"Well, yes and no. I could get as many dates as I wanted." Sauli started, and he slipped into Finnish while he was explaining. He hadn't even realized he done it until he had seen the confused look on Adam's face. Sauli blushed and laughed at himself for the slip. He still wasn't use to using English. "Sorry. Um, I can get dates. It's just hard to tell who is after a little recognition for themselves. Or trying to make some extra cash by selling stories to the press." Sauli shrugged a bit. "Hard to tell who likes you for you, and not just your status."

Adam had no clue what the man had said in his language, but god did it do things to Adam. What was wrong with him? Finnish didn't even sound that sexy. But Adam had always enjoyed any sort of accent. Or foreign language, something about the exoticness of it did something for Adam. Adam let his hands slide further up the man's legs, up over his knees. "Yeah, that makes sense. But what about here? Why not go out, find a date or two where no one knows who you are?" 

"I've tried. But I don't know anyone here, and I still have that thought. What if they do know me? Guess I'm just paranoid and it's hard to get out of that mindset." Sauli explained. It had been lonely these last several months since he made the move. Before that too. But at least back home he had friends he could visit and hang out with, here he had yet to make any friends.

\---

Adam didn't really know what to say. Something that didn't happen to him often. It sounded like a lonely life. He could relate to that. His choice of profession didn't make dating that easy either. A silence fell over them for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, though he wasn't sure he would call it comfortable either. No matter how he tried to stop it, he got lost in his thoughts. 

His mind wondered. To Landon, what would happen when he got home. The relationships before Landon that had gone south because of his business. He sat leaned against the back rest of the couch, head back and eyes closed. His thumbs were rubbing slow lazy circles on the smaller mans thighs, just above his knees. He hadn't even realized he was doing it until he felt Sauli shift, saying something in Finnish and Adam snapped back. "Sorry." Adam started to move his hands, but Sauli stopped him before he could, so Adam just let his hands rest there. "And much as I'm loving the Finnish, I don't understand a word." 

Sauli laughed, not realizing he had done it again. He was relaxed and forgetting that he needed to use his English with Adam. "Sorry. I just said, näytät siltä, että sinulla on jotain mielessäsi." Sauli repeated and shrugged when Adam raised an eyebrow. "You look like you have some thing on your mind." 

Adam forced a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, there's usually a lot on my mind. I love to over think everything." Adam wasn't there to burden this man with his own problems though. That wasn't what he was here for.

"Do you want to share?" Sauli's blue eyes were shining up at Adam and Adam just shrugged a bit, trying not to drown in this man's eyes. 

"I just got sucked up in my own thoughts. How I could relate to a career choice interfering with dating." Adam explained, he was way to open and honest about everything, literally had no filter. Even so, he had to remember not to mention Landon right now. Telling clients you were taken usually ruined their good time. Sharing what he already had was too much. But Sauli asked, and Adam was way to comfortable with the man. "Dates don't usually take too well to finding out you make a living by sleeping around."

"It would take someone very open to accept that." Sauli could see that, it would be hard to handle. Sauli squirmed a bit when he felt Adam's hands inch just a little higher on his thighs when the man shifted. He wasn't bothered by it though, the movement just caught him off guard. "Why do it then?" 

Adam shrugged, not really sure how to answer that. "Its something I like doing." He said simply before adding on. "It feels like I'm helping people. Helping with their apparent loneliness even if just for an hour or two." Adam paused for a moment. He really wasn't sure why he hadn't given it up yet. "I'm just a natural care taker, a nurturing person. I'm also pretty sexual by nature. Its just not something that's taboo to me, or some forbidden topic. Not that its always about sex, like I've said." Adam shrugged, looking over and giving Sauli a smile. "It does take someone open to put up with it. But even then, eventually the jealousy shows up and things go wrong." 

\---

They fell into silence again, Sauli not knowing what to say this time. He had simply gave a nod to show his understanding to what Adam was saying. It seemed like something that was a sore spot for Adam so thought it best to change the subject. Easy enough when he noticed Adam humming. Sauli didn't recognize it, it mist have been something Adam had in his head. Just the quiet humming sounded beautiful. "You sing?" 

Adam looked confused for a second, he hadn't realized he was humming out loud. He laughed softly at himself, giving a nod. Adam should have known. It was a habit of his to fill the silence. Or often just because he could. "Yeah, I do sing. Its just sort of a hobby." Adam explained, though it was a hobby he was fucking fantastic at, if he could say so himself.

"Sing me something." Sauli made it more of a statement than a question, not really meaning for it to come out that way. "Sorry, that wasn't suppose to come out so demanding." Sauli laughed at himself. But Adam hadn't minded at all. He loved singing. 

"What do you want to hear?" Adam asked, he had a wide variety up his sleeve. He listened to a little of everything. He wasn't sure what Sauli would know. 

"What about what you were just humming? It sounded really good. Or just anything you want?" Sauli wasn't up to date with the latest music. So he wasn't sure what to ask him to sing. 

Adam smiled at Sauli, the music was distracting. Which was good, it kept him out of his head and away from thoughts of Landon. He shifted, turning further to the side so he was facing Sauli more. He had to think about at he was humming. Something he had been working on with Tommy and was nowhere near finished. "That one was something I've been working on. It doesn't even have words yet, so kind of hard to sing." Otherwise, he had no problem sharing. He could do anything else though. He thought back to what he had heard recently, what was playing on the radio on the way over. 

Adam settled on Led Zeppelin. 'Whole lotta love' it was one that he did messing around with his musician friends sometimes. And he had heard it on the radio on the way over so it was fresh in his head. He liked to slow it down, more acoustic style though. So that's how he kept it now, softer, slower than the original. It was sexier in a way, but not even on purpose. Not usually. Adam loved doing it live. 

It was easy for Adam to get lost in it. He could hear the music in his head, even though there was none actually playing. Just his voice. Adam didn't snap back until he felt Sauli squirming, and the man was mumbling something in Finnish under his breathe. Adam was almost amused. "What was that?" 

Sauli blushed, not realizing Adam had even heard him. "Oh, sorry," Sauli murmured and shifted again. "Your voice. Its fucking sexy and perfect." That hadn't been at all what Sauli had been mumbling in his language before. He had been muttering curses over Adam being able to make him squirm like that. All he did was sing. 

Adam laughed, from the way Sauli was squirming; he got the idea. Adam hadn't done it on purpose, didn't think anything of the song choice. Or even how he was singing it. Adam didn't exactly think of his voice as 'sexy' either. "I didn't realize it was. But if that's doing it for you. I could keep going. Or sing something else." Adam smirked, the amusement obvious on his face and in his voice.

"Yes. Wait, no. Maybe." Sauli wasn't even sure what he was saying or wanted anymore." You should shut up and kiss me instead." Sauli spoke without thinking, before he realized what he said and was blushing again. "If that's okay?" 

Adam was already shifting, leaning over Sauli. He moved a hand to Sauli's hip, and he had leaned in enough when Sauli asked that last question. Adam's lips were brushing against Sauli's as Adam spoke in almost a whisper. "It's more than okay if that's what you want." Adam found himself really hoping tats what Sauli wanted. Adam wanted more than anything to kiss the man beneath him. And Jesus, there were those thoughts an wants that he shouldn't be having again. 

"I do want." Sauli barely got to finish that before Adam was pressing their mouths together. That was all Adam needed to hear. It wasn't anything that special to start with but god, Sauli was hooked already with just the simple touch of Adams lips on his. 

\---

Adam found it easy to get lost in kissing Sauli. It was all exploring and tasting each other. Little licks, and nips, and flicks of tongues. Adams lips were just as soft and wet as Sauli had imagined. It gave both of them an idea where the night was heading. Even if this was as far as it went, that was fine with Adam. Kissing was one of his favorite things. That wet slide of lips against lips, all the nerve endings there. Adam could do it for hours without a care in the world. And fuck, he had no complaints about Sauli's skills in this department either. His lips were just so kissable and felt so good against Adams. He didn't even care anymore that he should be thinking more about Landon waiting for him at home. Or that he shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was.

They continued like that for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. They didn't break apart until one of them had to, lungs burning and desperate for air. Sauli being the first one to break away, having to tug the back of Adams hair for him to get the hint. Adam kept chasing after those kisses, not ready for it to end. Sauli let another Finnish curse leave his lips while he panted to catch his breath. They were only kissing, and Sauli was already wrecked. Adam had no idea what the man had said, but he didn't stop to question it. It seemed Sauli was enjoying himself, so Adam shifted just so he could readjust them. Sauli's legs were still over adams lap, and he moved so he was between the man's legs, and had Sauli pinned to the couch. A much more comfortable position for both of them.

"Is this okay?" Adam was almost whispering as he spoke, his voice low, all lust and sex. He let his breath ghost over Sauli's skin before he began pressing kisses along Sauli's jaw, and down his neck. "Should I stop?"

Adam just smirked against the mans skin at the response. There were more words uttered in a language Adam didn't understand, but they didn't sound like protests. And he did understand Sauli's hips pressing up against his own. The moan that left Sauli's mouth when their erections brushed together through their jeans was enough to make Adam's dick twitch in his pants. "So I guess I shouldn't stop?" Adam smirked, both amused and so fucking turned on, as he pulled back a bit. Just enough that he could pull Sauli's shirt up over his head, tossing it aside, Sauli lifting his arms to help with the task.

Adam's lips were right back on Sauli's skin, having more of it exposed to him now. He was nipping and sucking at all the usual sensitive spots. He had done this enough that most of them were obvious now. He was always happy to explore though, to find that surprise spot that sent shivers through someones body. He started at the spot on Sauli's neck, just behind his ear. Then he kissed down over his neck to Saulis collarbone. Slowly making his way down, pausing here and there to nip and suck at skin. 

Then he was licking at Sauli's nipple, biting down on it and tugging with his teeth. Not too hard, just enough to get a reaction. And it was such a beautiful fucking reaction he got. He blew over the wet bud, then flicking his tongue against it again. Sauli's hand was suddenly on the back of his head, fingers tugging roughly at his hair. That pulled a moan from Adam's throat as he moved to the other side, giving Sauli's other nipple the same attention. Sauli had just found Adams favorite things, he loved his hair played with. Especially the tugging and pulling during sex. 

"Ad- Adam." It came out more of a hushed moan as Adam was little by little kissing further down Sauli's body, so slowly. It was such a tease. "Adam, Want you to-" Sauli kept trailing off, unable to quite find the words. His brain wasn't functioning properly, and Jesus if Adam could do this to him just from kissing. Everything he wanted to say was coming to him in Finnish, but he knew Adam wouldn't understand it. His brain worked well enough for him to figure that out at least.

"Want me to what? Have to say it, baby." Adam pulled back, sitting back just enough to see Sauli. God, he was he beautiful spread out under Adam. Sauli's head was thrown back against the couch, it was obvious he was trying to concentrate be able to tell Adam what he wanted. Adam was that much more turned on that he had wrecked Sauli like that it from kissing. He so couldn't wait to get him naked. 

That was not something Adam usually thought with clients. Usually he just wanted to get home. Not tonight though. Tonight he never wanted this to end. 

"Want you to- Bed." It was all Sauli managed. Adam, amused by Sauli's struggle to form words, brought a hand up over Sauli's thigh. He ran his hand up Sauli's inner thigh until he found the bulge in the other mans jeans. Sauli's lips parted and his head tilted back in a silent gasp at the touch. Adam couldn't stop the moan that fell from his own lips at the sight. Fuck, he wanted more of that.

"Bed? What about bed?" Adam bit down hard on his already kiss swollen and abused lower lip to hold back another moan. The way Sauli was pressing his hips up to grind against Adams hand. Adam probably shouldn't find it as hot as he does. 

"T-takemetobed." It came out quickly, and as if it were all one word. Between that and the very heavy accent coming through, Adam almost didn't catch it all. In fact he probably didn't catch all of it, but enough to get the gist. Adam broke all contact which earned him a disappointed whimper as he did and sat back. 

"I haven't been given the grand tour yet. You'll have to lead the way." Adam spoke as he had to adjust his own pants to accommodate the growing and throbbing bulge better. While Sauli seemed to be collecting himself enough to stand and lead Adam to the bedroom, Adam was reaching for his bag again. Searching for the lube and condoms he kept there, and grabbing them once he found them. 

Adam stood then, holding a hand out to help Sauli up, which ended up almost pulling them both back to the couch. Once they had their balance back,Sauli was leading the way upstairs and into the master bedroom, Adam following closely behind. 

\---

Adam pulled away from Sauli once they were in the room, long enough to set the lube and condoms on the night stand. Before he could turn back around, Sauli was behind him and tugging Adam's shirt up. Adam lifted his arms to let Sauli pull the shirt over his head before turning around. 

He was about to speak, but it just came out in a low moan when Sauli's mouth connected to a nipple. Sauli was teasing the pink bid with his tongue and teeth. And Adams nipples were sensitive, he could probably cum jut from The stimulation. "Holy shit-" Adam's hands slid down the other mans back, to Sauli's ass. He gave a small squeeze, pulling the man closer. Adam ground his hips against Sauli's hip, the friction just enough to give him a little relief. 

Sauli's hands found Adams waist band, making quick work of getting the button and zipper undone all the while still kissing his skin. Adam followed suit and slid his hands around to make quick work of the other mans jeans. Adam started pushing them down, letting Sauli step out of the pants and briefs while Adam did the same with his own. Then he was pushing Sauli back onto the bed and crawling over the smaller man to pin him to the bed. "Have to tell me what you want, Sauli." Adam murmured, his lips ghosting against Sauli's as he spoke before he was nipping and pulling at Sauli's lower lip. More of those licks and nips, tongues flicking against each other. 

"Want you to fuck me." Adam moaned at those words, and he nodded. Adam was pressing kisses all along Sauli's jaw line and neck, nipping and sucking at sensitive skin. 

"God, I can't wait to be inside you, bet you're so fucking tight." He was murmuring between kisses, getting the sexiest fucking moans from the other man. Where was any of this coming from? Adam was into sex, sure. But these were things he rarely mound himself saying to clients. It was even rarer that he meant them. But fuck, he meant it tonight. He was aching to fuck into Sauli's tight heat. 

"Can I open you up with my tongue?" There was another string of moans as Adam spoke in almost a whisper against Sauli's ear. The answer came as some mix between English and Finnish. Adam only caught every second word, Sauli was was obviously having a hard time keeping the two languages separate."I'll take that as a yes?" 

"Please." Sauli whimpered, trying to press his hips up to get some sort of friction on his already aching and leaking cock. Adam chose that exact moment to sit up and back off of Sauli, though. Adam was looking the smaller man over and licking his lips. This was going to be so fun. Adam couldn't wait until Sauli was squirming like that on his tongue. 

"You're so fucking beautiful." Adam murmured before giving the man's hip a small nudge. And there he went saying things he normally didn't in this situation again. "turn over, Sauli. On your knees. Let me see that perfect ass of yours." Adam waited while Sauli shifted around to turn over, propping himself up on all fours. While he got situated Adam grabbed the lube and condoms from the night stand, for now setting them beside them on the bed. He kneeled behind Sauli, situating himself, so he had the easiest access. 

Adam brought his hands up to Sauli's ass, giving a playful slap which earned him a surprised whimper. He used his thumbs to spread Sauli's cheeks to expose the pink ring of muscles. Adams mouth watered at the sight, it had been a while since he rimmed someone. 

Adam licked at the muscles, pressing the tip of his tongue against the opening, not enough to press inside. Just enough that Sauli would feel him trying to, then pulling back to let his breath ghost over the now wet and exposed hole. He was already earning more of those gorgeous moans and strings of English and Finnish curses as sauli mixed the languages together. The only thing Adam could make out was the moans this name.

Adam took his time licking Sauli open. Licks, flicks of his tongue, and kisses against the puckered hole. He was eagerly working his tongue into Sauli, loving very response Sauli's body gave him. 

Adam grabbed the bottle of lube beside them on the bed, only pulling his tongue away long enough to lube up his fingers. His clean hand was right back to spreading Sauli's cheeks, easily slipping two fingers into Sauli. Adam was moaning at the sight as his fingers disappeared into the other man before his tongue was right back at it.

He pressed his tongue inside while he rocked his fingers in and out. He added a third finger as he scissored them and curled them just right to brush Sauli's prostate. God, Adam could get off on the sounds Sauli was making alone. This had to be Adams favorite. Having someone so wrecked, desperate and fucking themselves back onto his fingers and tongue. "Fucking hell, do you know how you look right now? How you sound? I'm gonna cum just watching you." 

"Adam- Please, Adam." Sauli was murmuring, his voice filled with so much lust. Adam couldn't take it anymore. Adam smirked a bit, sitting back more and slowly pulling his fingers free while he reached for the condom. Sauli gave a protesting whimper at the loss of Adams fingers. 

Adam tore the condom open carefully, rolling it onto his hard, leaking cock. Then he slicked up the condom with the excess lube on his fingers. Then he was moving, back on his knees behind Sauli again. Adam grippedhis cock to hold it steady and teasingly pressing the tip against Sauli's entrance. Rubbing against the opening, letting the head catch on the ring of muscles every now and then. "Ready, Sauli?" Adams voice was barely above a whisper, so low. So sex filled even to his own ears.

"Yes, Adam, please." Sauli barely got the words out as he pressed his hips back, trying to get Adam to give him what he wanted. What he desperately needed. Adam got the hint, and both of their moans filled the room as he pushed in, slowly, until he was completely buried inside Sauli. Sauli's breath caught in his throat at the feel of Adam filling him so fucking full. Sauli knew Adam was big, had felt it against his hip through their clothes. But fuck, he was fucking huge. 

"Jesus, so much fucking tighter than I thought you'd be." Adam murmured, and he had to give himself a few moments because if he moved right now, he would be done for. That tight heat surrounding his dick felt so much better than he could have imagined. Almost too good. When he had himself under control again, he pulled out almost all the way, slowly. He angled his hips just right to hit that spot that would have Sauli seeing stars. Then slamming back in, and from the sound leaving Sauli, the way he almost couldn't hold himself up any longer. Adam knew he had the right angle. 

 

Adam got a steady rhythm going, pulling out, slamming back in, his fingers gripping the other mans hips hard. The only sounds in the room were their moans. Saulis werefilled with his mix of English, and Finnish and sometimes Adams name because actual words were hard. While Adam's moans were literal music to Sauli's ears, like he was moaning along to a song in his head. It was some how just as perfect and sexy as Adam's singing. Sauli was pretty sure he had never heard someone fucking sing out their moans before.

\--- 

It was obvious when Adam was getting close. His hips thrusting faster, harder, and almost losing that steady rhythm. His moans became louder, and Sauli was right there with him. His own moans and babbles becoming even less coherent. And when Adam's hand slipped around to wrap his fingers around Sauli's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Sauli completely lost it. His back arching and his body trembling with the pleasure as he came harder than he could ever remember coming before. All over Adams hand and his own stomach and the bed below him. 

The muscles contracting around Adam's cock had him losing control himself. He was cumming as well, thrusting a few more times to ride out their orgasms. Until the stimulation was too much for them to take anymore. Then he gripped the base of the condom to pull out. As soon as he had Sauli collapsed onto his side, his entire body feeling like total jelly. Unable to even try to hold himself up anymore. 

Adam tied off the condom and tossed it in a bin he spotted near he bed. After a few deep breaths to get his breathing under control, he moved from the bed. He helped himself to the en suite bathroom to find a wash cloth to clean them both up. 

He took his time, giving Sauli a chance to collect himself. He was back on the bed beside Sauli with the warm wash cloth within a few minutes still. Cleaning Sauli up best he could while the other man still caught his breath and rattled incoherent murmured thar almost resembled words. That only made Adam laugh as he tossed the wash cloth aside when he was done.

"Okay there? Seems I've left you lost for words." Adam half teased, and snuggled behind Sauli to spoon him. Adam was pressing kisses along the back of Sauli's shoulders while Sauli attempted to form any sort of coherent thoughts. 

When Sauli finally had his composure again and could form actual words, he nodded. Fuck, adam had melted his brain. Or maybe his brains all shot out of his dick when he came. Sauli wasn't sure which it was. "You did. English is hard enough when I can think straight."

Adam laughed and he shook his head. "Its okay. Take your time." Adam was happy to just lay with him like that anyway. Arm draped over Sauli's smaller body, and he head buried against the back of Sauli's neck. His smell was almost as intoxicating as his kiss. It was all sweat, and sex, some sort of cologne and just Sauli all mixed together. And how weird was it that he was just smelling Sauli? That he was enjoying the smell of some stranger and feeling comforted by it? He could just add that to the list of strange events from the night.

"I don't remember the last time I came that hard. And I'm pretty sure I''e never had sex that good." Sauli shifted to turn to face Adam on the bed, leaning up for a kiss. He wanted more of those kisses. He was going to get as many as he could before he had to let Adam go. "Do you have to go now?"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to go now?" Adam asked against the other mans lips while he returned the kisses. He moved a hand up to rest on the side of Sauli's face. "And if we're making confessions about great sex here, I don't think I've ever enjoyed being with someone that much. In this uh, situation, that is." Adam hoped Sauli knew what he meant. 

Sauli shook his head. "No, I, um, like to cuddle after. If that's okay?" It was Sauli's turn to raise an eyebrow now. "You mean with someone who's paying for it? I think I should take that as a compliment." 

"Fuck yes, its okay. I love to cuddle." Adam said, really it was up to clients if he stayed or not. Some of them were just done with Adam the second they came, and others were like Sauli and liked him to stay awhile. Wanted to cuddle and chat afterward. Adam laughed again. "It is a compliment." 

"I might fall asleep." Sauli stated, he was pretty drowsy already. "And if we're on the subject of confessions, I had already made up my mind to get you in bed the second I let you inside."

"If you do, I'll do my best not to wake you when I leave." Adam spoke quietly as he carded his fingers through Sauli's hair with a small sigh. He kinda wished. Could just fall asleep right there with him and not have to go home. "Hey, maybe we should get under the blankets." Adam suggested and he smirked a bit. "Oh yeah? Liked what you seen then?" Something about that thought, made Adam feel all warm and fuzzy. 

Sauli nodded with a yawn, shifting around with Adam until they were both under the sheets and all tucked in together. Sauli's head still tucked in against Adam's chest. "Hell yes, I did. Anyone who didn't would be out of their mons." Sauli smiled at Adam. "Sire you don't need to get home? No one waiting up for you?" Sauli was half joking on that last one but Adam hesitated on the answer. It was a long enough pause that he knew Sauli would catch it. Well, fuck. He ruined that illusion now.

""Would it make this weird if I said I actually do? Not that I need to go but that someone's waiting at home for me." Adam shrugged, or wasn't like him to bring up things like that. He rarely talked about personal relationships of his own, or any other aspect of his personal life. Bur, being in the sex fogged state he was in. It was hard to keep the filter up, and something about Sauli just made him want to spill. Like he just couldn't keep secrets in. 

"You have someone waiting for you at home? You should go then. Not that it's weird for me. Its nkt my business what sort of arrangement you have with a partner. But you should be with them, not me. "Sauli was sleepy and his words were all running together, but Adam got it. Adam shook his head, he really didn't want to go home and face that right now. 

"Let's just say I don't know what the arrangement might be right now, and I'm not that eager to get home and find out." Adam explained, giving a small shrug. He was usually pretty ready to get home, to see Landon and snuggle up to him for the rest of the night. But not tonight. Tonight he felt a whole lot better about staying right where he was. 

 

"Oh," Sauli tilted his head to look at Adam's face, and he pouted a bit. "I'm sorry. You can hide out as long as you need then. But if you need to go, I'll understand."

Adam nodded some. "Thanks. Its fine though. My problem to deal with, not yours. If I've made it weird or shared too much, I'll waive any charges-" Adam started and Sauli cut him off with a kiss. One that Adam really wanted to chase after for more. 

"Nonsense, it hasn''t bothered me. If you want to share, I'm a good listener." Sauli offered, not wanting to push, but wanting Adam to know he had a shoulder if he needed it. 

Adam nodded again. ""Okay. I'll keep that in mind. But I think I'd rather go back to forgetting about it instead of dwelling on what I'm walking into when I get home." Adam just shifted and made himself comfortable again, his fingers playing with Sauli's hair once again. 

"That's good too." Sauli was half asleep already, and Adams fingers in his hair was putting him even closer. "Goodnight, Adam. I hope things work out okay for you."

 

Adam didn't get a chance to say much else because he could feel the change in Sauli's breathing. Could feel how he relaxed even more and he knew the man was as asleep. Adam almost fell asleep himself before he made himself move. Quietly, he collected his things and let himself out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noe edited! Hopefully have removed any errors and made it slightly better.

His night with Sauli was a week ago. Adam had taken some time off. He just needed a few days to think and clear his head. He should probably work on clearing Sauli from his head, too. Especially since he had hoped to spend the time with Landon and figure out what was going on with them. 

But that wasn't happening. 

Landon had totally pulled away, refused to talk, nitpicking at everything Adam did. They had more arguments over stupid shit in the last week than they ever had in the three years they had been together. Adam was frustrated and probably even a little angry at that point. He jut wished Landon would just stop such an ass and just tell him if he didn't want to try anymore. 

Adam was also just over it by the end of the week though. He wasn't even sure he was upset about the possibility of losing Landon. He was more bothered by the idea of being alone. 

His group of friends had invited him out with them, and Adam needed to let off some steam. Just to take his mind off Landon, and Sauli for that matter, for a few hours. It sounded better than sitting at home and waiting for the next time he was bitched at for breathing too loud. He had tried to convince Landon to come with them, and got shut down with some excuse about needing to be up early. He wasn't sure why he bothered asking. He knew the answer. He didn't actually want him to come anyway. 

So here he was, bouncing into the house at sometime after two am. He was singing to himself, louder than he probably should be. Landon was probably sleeping. Adam probably full of just one too many tequilas to care though. He wasn't drunk, but he was borderline there. He did have a good buzz going on. He was actually on a pretty good mood after getting out of the house, too, probably helped by the tequila. And the company of good friends.

He's not quite sure why the disappointment flashed in his mind when Landon wasn't waiting up for him, but Adam shrugged it off quick. Its not like he had been expecting him to. Adam just headed upstairs to their bedroom. He just wanted to curl up and be close to his boyfriend. Though when he got to their room, it was clear Landon was sleeping and that for some reason annoyed Adam even more. 

Though he was still singing to himself and not even worried about if he woke Landon or not. 

Adam undressed, and climbed into bed behind Landon. Adam snuggled up to him, pressing kisses to Landon's shoulders and the side of his neck. Adam actually did quiet down that time, pouting when Landon just squirmed away from him. He just wanted a little attention from his boyfriend. Was that such a horrible thing? Probably since he wasn't even sure where their relationship stood. He wasn't even sure he wanted Landon to actually be his boyfriend, or just wanted the idea behind it. To not feel so alone. 

"Can you shut the fuck up and get off me, Adam? Jesus, what is your deal. I'm sleeping." Landon was still half asleep and pulling away from Adam to curl up on the opposite side of the bed. He was clearly not happy with being disturbed. Adam should have known. The way things had been going this last week, he should have known not to even bother. 

Adam just pouted more, and he shifted away to his own side of the bed. His mood taking a complete one-eighty. The rejection he felt stung more than anything, and it showed clearly in his voice. "Nothing. Sorry. Just thought I could spend some time with my boyfriend for a change." Adam's words were mumbled, and he ran a hand over his face. He just felt completely defeated and alone in that moment. Why did he even come home?

"You're going to sit there and sulk now? It's the middle of the night, and you smell like tequila and cigarettes. What did you expect?" Landon murmured, obviously just wanting and trying to go back to sleep. He had no interest in talking to Adam right now. Just like the rest of the week when Adam had tried. 

"Not cigarettes. Wasn't smoking." Adam mumbled, "You never use to mind anyway." Adam mumbled, suddenly finding himself fighting back tears. The total rejection and lack of communication he had felt from Landon all week just building up. The sudden realization that nothing was working out. "Just- What have I done, Landon? Just tell me what I did wrong. Why now?"

 

"Adam, we're not doing this now. You're drunk, and I'd like to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Adam just sighed, defeated. That was always Landon's answer an he tried to talk. It never happened.

"Sure. Except the morning will come, and you'll have another excuse not to." Adam grumbled as he shifted around to try to make himself comfortable on his own side of the bed. His back to Landon. "This apparently isn't working anymore. I wish you would just say it and get it over with." Adam was more hurt that Landon wouldn't just say it than anything else. 

Landon sighed. He could hear the hurt in Adam's voice, and it broke him. He wasn't going to be able to sleep right now. This is what he had been avoiding. He didn't want to hurt Adam, and couldn't take that he was doing it to him. He really did love Adam. He just couldn't deal with the situation any longer. He had never really been a fan of it. "Adam, it's not sudden. You're just never home to see it. To see what this whole situation does to me." Landon was shifting to sit up, looking over at Adam curled up on the other side of the bed. "Hey, come on, then. We'll talk, but I'm not talking to your back."

It was Adam's turn to shift and roll over to his back, but didn't quite move to sit up yet. He was looking up at Landon though, at those perfect big green eyes. Adam use to be able to get lost I'm them. He could read anything from Landon there. All he saw right now though was that Landon was broken and tired. "Talk then, baby. Tell me what I did, how to fix this. Fix us." Adam wasn't sure he actually wanted that anymore, but he needed to fix the hurt he saw on Landon's face.

"Adam, I don't think we can fix this." Landon shifted again, and when Adam actually thought about it, he realized it wasn't a sudden thing for Landon. Landon just been going through the motions for months, the same way Adam had. He couldn't even remember the last time he had spent any real time with Landon, had sex with him, nothing. But neither of them wanted to bring it up, not wanting to hurt the other. They didn't want to have this conversation."Its nothing you did. I mean, not really. I was never really happy with the situation."

Adam was confused, and he did shift then to sit up, rubbing a hand over his face. Landon had seemed pretty okay with things until recently. "Then why? Why even bother starting any of this? For fuck's sake, you could have shut me down when I asked you to move in." 

Landon tried to push a small smile, thinking back to the beginning, trying to find a way to explain it. Things had been so good in the beginning. All giddy and new love. Until Landon realized the toll it would take on him to always think of Adam being with someone else. "Because I liked you enough to try to look past what you do. I'm not a prude and I like to think I'm pretty open to most things. I thought I could handle it. That it was worth it because you were still coming home to me. I still had you. The alternative was letting you go and never knowing what might have happened." Landon could tell Adam was about to speak, and he shook his head, cutting the older man off. He needed to finish or he might not be able to. 

"When I fell for you Adam, I fell hard. It was so good just being around you. But, it just started to feel worse and worse every time you were too busy with work for me." Landon smiled at the memory of how things had felt in the beginning. But then he frowned at the memory of what it felt like every time Adam couldn't come see him because he was working. 

"Then when you asked me to move in, I thought maybe things would change. Maybe if things were that serious between us that you would give up the overnight stays with clients. Maybe you would give it up completely." Landon was near tears now. Adam wanted nothing more than to hold Landon, to comfort him and make it all better. But Adam couldn't make this better. How had he not seen any of this? He was so stupid sometimes. "And I've tried. Adam. I've tried so hard to be okay with you being with other people, doing your job. But I can't. Every time you're gone, all I can think about is what you might be doing. It always feels like I'm the second choice over literally anyone else, even strangers. Nothing changed after we moved in together. I thought it would." 

If anything, everything was worse after they bought the house. He had realized even more how little Adam was home. How often he was out with other men doing god knows what. 

Adam did speak then, shifting to pull Landon into a hug, and glad that Landon accepted it. He just needed to comfort Landon in some way. "You could have said something. Anything. You were never second choice. I thought you were okay with everything. You never said you weren't, I didn't know."

"Would it have changed anything?" Landon asked, pulling away from Adam to look at him. To see his answer. 

Adam was quiet for a long moment while he thought about that. He didn't know how to answer it. At this point he wasn't sure he had ever truly been in love with Landon. Or if it was just the idea of having someone to call his own. He really hated being and feeling alone. Landon kept those feelings away. "Honestly, I can't say that it would have. But if I had known, it would have given me reason to think about it and reconsider." 

"Then I'm sorry I never even tried." Landon reached up to wipe the tears running down Adams cheeks. Adam hadn't even realized they were falling. "I love you, Adam. You'll always have a special place right here," Landon took Adams hand to place it on his chest, over his heart. "This just- I don't think love is enough anymore. I don't think we can fix it." 

Adams' heart broke for Landon, and when Landon placed his hand on his chest, he just frowned. But he nodded, he understood. "Can I be completely honest here even though it might hurt you to hear it?" Landon nodded as a yes. "I love you, and i can return the sentiment that you will always have a special place in my heart, in my whole life. But right now I'm questioning if I'm IN love with you, if I ever really was." Adam sighed. "But either way, you know I'm always here. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

That did get the tiniest smile from Landon even though it did hurt him to hear Adams confession. "That does hurt, but I'd rather you be honest. And I know. You're a good friend, love. I should go. Go crash at my moms until I find a place." Landon was starting to move to pull away from Adam, but Adam stopped him, tugging him closer. He just needed to hold Landon a few seconds longer.

"Don't go. You can stay until you find a place. I'll just move to the guest room." Adam didn't want to let go knowing it was the end of them. He just wanted to hold onto Landon that little bit longer. To that feeling he once got from Landon. He pulled Landon into a kiss. It was soft and sweet, but it lingered. Adam saying everything he needed to with it, everything he didn't really know how to say with words. "Stay as long as you need. At least just tonight, you don't need to go bother your mom at three in the morning." 

Adam did finally pull away and let Landon go. He got out of bed, grabbing whatever he might need for the morning. He didn't want to disturb Landon in the morning. Then he made his way down the hall to the guest room.

\---

Adam held himself together until he got to the guest room. Mostly anyway. When he was inside the room with the door shut, he leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. Then he just let everything out, his shoulders shaking with the sobs. He had seen this coming, wasn't even bothered by Landon being done with him really. But the idea of really being alone again hurt like hell.

He thought about calling his mom. But it was late, and he didn't want to scare her. Instead, he settled on Brad. They had just been out with the other guys together, he knew Brad wouldn't mind. Brad was one of Adams closest, oldest friends, his ex, and one of his employees. He was one of the few people that knew Adam better than he knew himself.

"Ooh, honey, missing me already?" Brad had a playful tone when he answered but that quickly changed when he heard Adam. A choked sob of Brad's name from Adam on the other end. "Fuck. Tell me, baby, whose ass do I need to kick? Do I need to come over?" 

"Actually, I kinda do." Adam Chuckled at that, or maybe it was just more sobs. Adam couldn't really be sure. "No, you don't need to. Just- everything that I knew was happening anyway." Adam managed to say. He listened to Brad's soothing words and tone on the other end of the line. Adam just needed to calm himself down, eventually he was all cried out. 

Then he could actually talk to Brad and tell him what happened. That he and Landon were for sure done. Adam knew he was keeping his friend awake, but he also knew Brad wouldn't mind. Brad was happy to talk things out with Adam and just keep him company. They both knew Adam wouldn't be able to sleep well. It made Adam feel like maybe he wasn't as alone as he felt after all.

\---

There's a knock on the door and Adam groans, not wanting to move, but Landon isn't home. So he doesn't get a choice. It had been a couple of weeks since the pair parted ways and by now everyone knew it. Adam had thrown himself into work, taking every call he could to keep himself busy, distracted. But now? Now he felt like hell. Emotionally and physically. More so physically right now.

"This better be good." Adam was saying as he opened the door. He trailed off when he saw Tommy standing on the other side of the door with his guitar in hand. He remembered he was suppose to hang out with Tommy today. "Sorry, forgot-" Adam was trying to tell him as he opened the door wider for his friend to come inside. But he had to stop and just wave the man inside. Falling into a coughing fit that suddenly came on, groaning afterward. His lungs and entire body already sore from the constant coughing the last two days. What the fuck kind of germs had he picked up?

"Shit, man, are you okay?" Tommy was stepping inside setting the guitar aside, more concerned for his friend and boss. Adam was one of Tommy's closest friend, and he didn't like what he was seeing in front of him. 

Adam just shook his head and made his way back towards the couch. "Not at all. I think I've managed to catch the worst plague imaginable. Pretty sure my lungs are gonna give out at any second with all the coughing." Adam wrapped himself back up in his blanket cocoon he had been in before he had to get up and open the door. "I feel like hell." His voice was low and quiet, barely above a whisper. His throat hurt too bad for anything more.

"You look like hell, man," Tommy pointed out, and he frowned, his full lower lip sticking out in a pout. Any other time Adam would have found adorable. But he was busy trying to glare at Tommy right now. He knew he must look like hell, but he didn't need it pointed out. "Have you even slept?"

Adam hadn't slept. Not really. The last few weeks the most he could remember sleeping is an hour, maybe two, at a time. He had trouble with sleeping as it was. It was worse when he had to sleep alone for the first time in three years. "What's sleep?" Adam tried to joke, running his fingers through his hair.

 

"Adam, you have to take care of yourself. Let me help. Can I get you anything? Have you eaten-" Tommy was cut off by Adam's laughter, at least, what started out as Adam's laughter. It quickly turned into another coughing fit. Tommy cringed. 

"Tommy Joe, don't you dare go near my kitchen. I prefer it to not be in flames, and I feel bad enough as it is. And don't make me laugh again asshole. Fucking hurts." Adam was holding his ribs, his whole chest area sore from the coughing. 

 

Tommy wanted to pout at that, but it was true. He wouldn't even be able to figure out boiling water. So he just continued, "Okay. No food then. How about I drown you in Nyquil and we snuggle in front of the TV until you pass out and get some sleep?" Tommy knew all too well the troubles of not being able to sleep. But he also knew how much sleep helped when he felt like death. 

"Some sleep and Tommy Joe cuddles do sound really nice right about now. Before you ask, though, I'm going to the doctor tomorrow." Adam had been hoping to avoid that. Hoping that when it started it was nothing more than a little cold, but it had just kept getting worse and not better. "Sorry, I'm not much use for anything else today." Adam motioned towards the mostly forgotten guitar. The two enjoyed hanging out with each other, playing around with music, throwing ideas off each other. Sometimes they wrote new stuff together, sometimes they rearranged some older songs. Sometimes it was just playing around. They even got together with some of their other musician friends at least once a month and played some of the local club venues. But Adam's throat was raw from coughing, and it hurt to breathe. No way was he going to be singing.

"Don't worry about it, just let me help you." Tommy slipped his jacket off and kicked his shoes aside before going in search of Nyquil in Adam's medicine cabinet. Once he found it, he was back downstairs, setting it on the table in front of Adam.

"Could you make me some tea? Pretty please? With lemon and honey? My throats killing me." Adam sounded like it was, his voice raspier and rougher than usual, still barely above a whisper. 

"You just told me to stay out of your kitchen, sure you trust me to make it?" Tommy could manage that much in the kitchen though. He went off to do just that and came back with the cup a few minutes later. It was quiet while he let Adam drink his tea, and down a couple of doses of the Nyquil. It was the middle of the day, but Adam needed the sleep.

Once Adam was finished, Tommy shifted over to the couch with him, grabbing the TV remotes. He and Adam got situated together on the huge couch. Adam and Tommy both had no sense of personal space, especially when they were comfortable around someone. It had never gone further than a good cuddle, and on rare occasions, a good make-out session between them. "Feeling better?"

Adam just nodded, not wanting to irritate his throat more by speaking. It felt okay right now, soothed by the tea, and he was already dozing. The Nyquil was kicking in, so he just made himself comfortable with his friend, all tangled up in Tommy and the blankets. "Thanks, babe." Adam murmured.

"Just sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

\---

Adam must have fallen asleep for at least a little. It was the sound of the door when Landon came in that pulled him out of it. It hasn't been long. Adam was still drowsy and foggy from the Nyquil and could definitely still sleep. But he really really needed to pee, and he could hear Landon asking Tommy how he was doing. His voice sounded irritated like he was annoyed to Adam actually sleeping with company of a friend. Adam knew that tone too well, Landon was jealous. And now Adam was annoyed because Landon broke up with him, he had no right to be jealous. 

Adam tried to move, but Tommy was tangled around him pretty good, and he couldn't manage. That annoyed him more the moment. "Adam, you don't need to get up. You haven't slept that long,"

Adam would have glared at Tommy if he had the energy to manage it. "Tell that to my bladder, gonna have to let me up to piss." Adam shifted around when Tommy agreed and moved off of him. When Adam finally looked up at Landon, he could see the jealousy in the man's eyes, so he hadn't imagined that. He was jealous of Tommy of all people. 

 

"Adam I wish you would let me make you something to eat, let me take care of you." Landon was speaking again and Adam just shook his head. He didn't want to hear him right now. To be fair, he just wanted to piss and go back to sleep. 

"I don't need you to take care of me, you've probably got better things to do anyway." Adam did not want to be coddled by Landon. Didn't think it would be good for either of them. He didn't want to send any mixed signals. He wasn't even sure he could stay awake long enough to eat anything right now, anuway. He turned to press a kiss to Tommy's temple, "Thank you, Tommy Joe. I think I'm just gonna get in my bed and crash back out. You're Welcome to join and make sure I sleep if you want." Adam half teased, but he knew his friend was worried and would want to check in on him. Adam just had a hard time asking for, or letting someone else care for him for a change. Adam was always he care taker for everyone. 

"I might just do that. I'm gonna pick up some of this mess you've got down here first though, so I'll be up in a minute. The guest room, yeah?"

Adam just nodded, and he pushed himself up to stand. He had to pause at the stairs for a coughing fit, not nearly as bad as they had been being suppressed by the Nyquil. He could feel two sets of eyes on him, though. He made his way up, stopping off in the bathroom to empty his bladder. Then heading the next door over to what was now his room and curling up under the covers.

Adam was nearly back asleep when he felt Tommy come in and snuggle up to him, Adam slipping an arm around his friend. "You don't have to stay you know. Surely you have more exciting things to do." Adam murmured sleepily. He didn't want Tommy to feel like he had to stay. Adam could manage on his own. He always did. 

"Love your cuddles, I'm just fine right here." Tommy made himself comfortable with his friend. "Did you decide to come up here because of Landon?" Tommy asked curiously. He knew Adam had been mostly avoiding Landon some the break up, but he hadn't really gotten the full story. 

Adam nodded. "He keeps trying to mother hen me. Like I can't take care of myself." Adam started and he shrugged. "And he's acting jealous of you." Adam scrunched up his face at that. Seriously, it was ridiculous. 

"Jealous? I don't think he was jealous. He just cares, wants you to get better." 

Adam shook his head. "Maybe that too, but he was jealous. It was in his voice and all over his face." Adam snuggled closer to Tommy, letting his eyes slip closed. "I don't think its good for him to be trying to baby me like we're still together right now anyway. Or me. Might confuse things, you know?" 

"I guess you know him better than me." Tommy said, his fingers running through Adams hair, massaging his scalp. What Adam said made sense too. "Yeah, you're probably right. Now go back to sleep. No more interruptions."

Adam didn't need to be told twice. He was just about asleep already, and it didn't take him long to drift off back to sleep.

\---

Tommy waited until Adam was asleep, and he knew he wouldn't wake his friend before he slipped out. Not that he didn't really enjoy laying with Adam, but had something else in mind. Plus he just didn't want to wake him. Tommy went back downstairs, dropping onto the couch. Landon was down there still, watching something on TV. He didn't even look at Tommy.

"Thought you and Adam would be lost in each other by now." And there it was. Tommy caught the pang of hurt and jealousy in the man's voice that Adam had been talking about before. It confuser him.

"You know it's not like that with Adam and me. He's just a good friend." Tommy wasn't sure where it was coming from. Landon has never had a problem with Adam and him hanging out, had come home to them in similar position's many times. "I see Adam was right though. You are jealous." 

Landon just scoffed and shot Tommy a glare. "I'm not jealous." Landon shrugged. "I'll keep an eye out for him or though if you need to go." 

"Adam doesn't want you to coddle him. He can take care of himself." Tommy knew Adam well enough. And he was stubborn. And unless he asked for help, you let him figure things out himself. "He doesn't think its good for you to do it, that it might confuse things." 

"He's doing a really good job of that. He's one coughing fit away from collapsing a lung." Landon shot back, but he sighed. The last comment, it was probably right. "He might be right, but it's hard not to want to."

"That shit came from a client. He came back bitching one-day last week about this du-" Tommy cut himself off, realizing what he was doing. "Never mind. You don't want to hear about that. Of course, he's not feeling one hundred percent. He hasn't slept, his immune systems shot. He loved you. He still loves you." Tommy just sighed. He couldn't blame Landon. It was an unconventional career he and Adam had. Tommy wasn't sure what he would do or how he would feel in Landon's place.

"He had a funny way of telling me that when I broke up with him." Landon scoffed again, shifting around. "He didn't tell you anything?" Tommy shook his head no, letting Landon know he was listening. Landon had been his friend the last several years too. "Adam told me he didn't think he was IN love with me anymore, that he wasn't sure he ever was." Landon had tears freely falling down his face now. Well, shit. Tommy knew nothing about that. Wasn't sure how to respond. "Sorry for the attitude. I know you and Adam aren't like that. I wasn't jealous that you were here, and laying on top of him. It was that he was actually letting you take care of him."

"I didn't know anything about that. Adam can be honest to a fault though. You know that." Tommy laughed a the last comment though, full on laughed. "If I know Adam as well as I think. He would do everything he could to convince you he was fine and try to take care of you instead. Even though he feels like death, whether you guys are together or not." That was Adam. He was always more worried about everyone else than himself. "He probably wouldn't let me either, but he knows I'm just as stubborn as he is. He knows I won't go away until I know hes good." 

That got a chuckle out of Landon. "You're right. Adams always trying to take care of everyone but himself." Landon agreed and let out a sigh. He reached up to wipe the tears from his face as he stood. "I'm gonna go put some soup on for when he wakes up. He's gotta eat sometime."

Tommy nodded. Adam would need to eat and there was no we he was helping with that. "I'd offer to help but he already told me I'm not allowed. I'd burn the place down trying to boil water."

"There's plenty of veggies to chop, no need to touch the stove to help. Adam would probably feel better if you were still here when he gets up. Might even accept the soup if you take a bowl up to him." Landon was saying as he started getting things out from the cabinets and fridge. "If you cut yourself, its so not on me though." 

Tommy thought about that, nodding some. "Yeah. Okay, I think I can manage that much. And he might. As long as he knows I didn't make it." Tommy ran his fingers through his hair before pushing himself up from the couch to join Landon in the kitchen. He laughed softly at hat comment too. "I think I'll be okay." 

So that was how Tommy spent the rest of the afternoon. Helping chop vegetable's for soup, mostly in silence beside the few instructions from Landon. After a couple hours, he went up to check on Adam, bringing him a bowl of soup and another cup of tea. He sat with his friend a while longer until Adam seemed to be getting tired again. Tommy filled him with NyQuil again he was hoping Adam would be able to sleep through the night. He made Adam promise to call if he needed anything before he headed out for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now edited

Bronchitis. Adam discovered it was hell, and he was surprised how quickly it had gotten so bad. It had only been going on for a couple of days when he went to the doctor. Already it was so severe, it was pushing into pneumonia territory. Luckily it began clearing up quickly with antibiotics, and lots of rest. Two weeks later and he was still feeling the lingering effects though. His chest had just now lost the soreness, and he finally had his null strength back. He was finally feeling up to more than just work.

Landon and Adam had gone out with their mutual friends. Though Landon had skipped out early with some excuse about drinking too much and not feeling so great.

Adam definitely didn't take that to mean he would find Landon in his bed when he got home.

"What the fuck?" Adam stumbled back a bit, one too many tequilas himself. He set his wallet and keys on the dresser and shook his head. "Hey, Lan, you've made it to the wrong bed." Adam was leaning over the man to wake him up. He how light of a sleeper Landon was until he was suddenly tugged down on top of him.

"'M not in the wrong bed, was waiting for you." Landon slurred his words, and okay maybe he had drunk too Much, Adam decided, but Adam also isn't sober enough to be thinking straight. He's sober enough to know its a bad idea, that he would help Landon to the master bedroom. Make sure he's okay, and be done with it. But he's also just drink enough to ignore all of that.

"Oh? What for?" Adam raised an eyebrow at his ex. Adam reached over to turn on the lamp on the bedside table.

"Cause I've missed you. Want you to kiss me." Landon was looking up at Adam, his hands resting on either side of Adams face.

Adam didn't need to be asked twice, even thought it was against his better judgement. But he was taking a moment to just look at Landon first. His bright green eyes, it had been the first thing that attracted him to Landon. They were so bright with the prettiest golden flecks. He had been so beautiful to Adam the second he had seen the ginger.

God, this was the worst idea. So fucking stupid and Adam knew it. But Adam loved kissing, it was his favorite thing in the world and Landon was so good at it. Adam could use it too. To just get lost in someone that knew him so well, and could make it fuckimg perfect for him too.

When Adam finally crashed their mouths together, it became more heated an desperate fast. Faster than Adam had meant it to. Normally Adam could spend hours just kissing Landon, or anyone really, but not right now. Right now both of them were desperate and rutting against each other.

Before Adam knew it, both of them were naked. He honestly had no idea how or when it happened. The sex that followed was quick, dirty, probably really sloppy. But it was so fucking good. Both of them coming with moans of the others name and Adam collapsing on top of Landon.

"Fuck, crushing me, Lambert." Landon murmured while laughing and trying to push Adam off.

Adam just laughed too and he nodded. This felt nice. It was good to see Landon laugh, good to laugh with him. He shifted, pulling out and moving to the side of Landon. "Sorry." Adam mumbled, shifting until he was comfortable.

Adam didn't bother getting up to clean them up. He knew both of them would regret it in the morning when they were fully sober, they would regret the sex altogether. But right now it all felt too good to worry about it. "Just hold me." Landon murmured, snuggling closer against Adam's chest.

"Mmkay, baby," Adam wrapped his arms around Landon. Adam snuggling him closer and let his eyes close, sleep taking over him.

\----

The next morning wasn't as bad as Adam thought it would be. There was no fuss about it at least. Though Landon said nothing as Adam watched him collect his clothes from the floor. Adam tried asking if he was okay before Landon could leave the room, all he for was more silence. Though the look he gave Adam said everything Adam needed to know. Landon was hurt and confused all over again. Good going, Adam thought. He should have stopped it before it for hat fae last night.

Adam was explaining all of this at lunch with Tommy and their other friends that they had gotten together with. Planning out their next adventure together. Of course, brad tagged along too, just because.

"I think we both know how bad an idea ex sex is." Brad spoke up, and Adam raised an eyebrow. It was true. They both knew all too well the trouble that brought. Especially right after the break up.

"oh I'm fully aware, but you were always the instigator and so fucking tempting." Adam shot back. Adam had always tried to keep things friendly with Brad when they broke up. To the point that Brad was constantly telling he was being too cautious around him. Brad could also never keep his hands off of Adam, and Adam had a hard time saying no to him back then.

That earned a laugh from brad. "what can I say? I enjoy danger. And you're fucking great in bed. Or you were, its been a while. You might completely suck now for all I know." Brad teased on that last part, he knew Adam knew what he was doing in bed.

That actually got Adam to laugh, full on, mostly because of the looks the others were giving them through the exchange. He wasn't even sure why it was that funny. But when Issac cleared his throat as if to remind them they weren't alone, Adam laughed harder. Man, it felt good to laugh like that. "Sorry. Back on track." Adam said when he finally calmed himself enough to speak, or even breath really.

"Or we could sneak into the bathroom for a minute. Prove to me you've still got the skills to make me weak in the knees." Brad joked and Adam shook his head, laughing again.

"Oh my god, Brad. No. We both know how bad that shit was for both of us." Adam was laughing again though and Brad was pleased with himself.

"Just wanted to see that laugh again, beautiful. Let's keep that up, yeah? You guys get back to the topic at hand. I'll be good." Adam just raised an eyebrow at that. He hadn't exactly been upset about sleeping with Landon. He had just felt bad that it had apparently upset Landon all over again.

"You be good? Hell will freeze over before that happens." Adam just shook his head before trying to get back to the topic. "Have we all got a free night in our schedules that matchup in the next couple weeks?"

Brad tossed an ice chip from his glass at Adam for that comment, along with shooting him a playful glare. He knew it was true.

  
Adam ignored it and turned his attention to the others. Waiting while Ashley, Brian, and Isaac all picked days that would work for all of them. Adam and Tommy just making notes to take that day off. "Are we going to have time to take a couple rehearsal days between now and then? I can get it all set for us to use the space, I just need to know days and times."

That part was Tommy's job, to rent place for them to get together a rehearse. Irwas Adams job to find a club needing or wanting a band and that would take them on their chosen night.

It was easy enough then to settle into their lunch and discussion, and the distraction was really great for Adam. He felt great being around his friends. Less like he was alone. They all decided and agreed on days and times for everything. Even threw around some ideas for songs the wanted to do. They had a wide variety of musical tastes between the five of them. So they were all happy to let everyone have a say in what they performed, or in helping each other with writing original music.

\---

Adam spent the next several weeks throwing himself into work and hanging out with friends. They played their club show and were steadily thinking about the next one.

Adam had dealt with many clients. Many of them just a night out with someone that needed some company. There were plenty of quick and dirty meetings, some that the whole night, wanting Adam to keep them on edge the whole time.

There was even one wedding event that was a whole weekend retreat up in the mountains. That had been really great, almost like a mini vacation, and the people had been great even if he hadn't known them that well.

That had given him a chance to get away for a few days. To give Landon the space he obviously needed.

Not that things had been bad with Landon, neither of me had brought up their drunken night together. Landon not wanting to talk about it and Adam not wanting to force the issue. They got along together fine, when Adam was home that is. But Landon never hung around I'm the same room for long. It was obvious to Adam that Landon was upset about the whole situation.

Right now though, Adam was not enjoying the call he was on. The guy hadn't even said two words to him before jumping all over Adam. The guy was also far more rough and demanding than Adam was comfortable with from a stranger.

It wasn't that it was unusual for things to get little rough. It happened often that dudes just want to get down to business and be done. Something about this one had Adam on high alert, though.

The man had Adam pinned to the door, which Adam was going with for now. Mostly because he had been so caught off guard when it happened. His head had connected with he door hard enough, he was sure it would bruise.

It was the man's words the brought Adam back. That and the fact that the dude had turned into a total fucking vampire on his neck. Adam enjoyed some biting, could handle rough. But this wasn't just playful biting. It felt like the man was actually trying to draw blood.

Adam wasn't even the tiniest bit into pain. At least not like that, and not with strangers that he didn't trust.

"Gonna fuck you so good, pretty boy."

That was all it took for Adam to find his strength and get out of the man's hold on him. He had boundaries. Bottoming with clients was one. He didn't do it. "Oh, no." Adam was shaking his head as he pushed the man back. "that's not how this works."

The man was consistently trying to get back at Adam. He was right back, attached to Adams neck. "I'm paying, whore. I get whatever I want."

The man's hand was on Adams throat then, with enough pressure to construct his airway. That was enough for Adam to actually panic and really fight the man off of him. Adam pushed the guy back again with more force this time. The man stumbled backward and fell to sit on the hotel bed in the small room. Apparently it was enough to stun him. "No. That's not how it works." The man had already reached all of Adams limits. There was no way Adam would be able to go through with anything even if he wanted to now. "I'm out, you're going to have to find somewhere else to get your kicks."

With that, Adam made a quick move to get out of the room and back out to his car. He needed to go before the man had a chance to collect himself and come at Adam again.

\---

Adam wasn't even sure how he got home. He was just running on instinct to get as far away from that asshole as he could. But now he was inside his house, leaning against the door and sliding down until he was seated in the floor.

Adam leaned against the door, knees pulled up against his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. He let his head rest back against the door, and he winced. Definitely bruised. He let out a shaking breath. Relief come over him, he WS just so glad to be home and to be away from that man. Things like that didn't happen very often. Adam always took every precaution he could to prevent it. But the creeps always managed to sneak in every now and then.

"Adam, I didn't expect-" Adam hadn't even noticed if anyone else was home when he came in. The sound of someone speaking startled him and his head jerked against the door again. Flinching because fuck that hurt, now he was beating himself up. "Whoa. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Sonofabitch." Adam spoke quickly, his hand going to the back of his head where it had hit the door. Tommy was full of concern at the sight of Adam. The teeth imprints on his neck, bruise already forming around it and the red marks on his neck, clear prints of a hand. At least that didn't look bad enough to bruise. "I'm fine. Dude just got a little out of hand. One of those entitled assholes, so I cut it short."

"You don't look fine. You- it looks like he did a number on you." That made Adam laugh but he nodded. He was sure he looked like a hot mess after that encounter. But really he was fine, and he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Tommy had a good idea already what it was about, what the man must have thought he was entitled to. He knew about Adams limits, what Adam was comfortable with. Tommy also knew the reasons why Adam was uncomfortable with those things. Tommy knew all about the past bad experiences Adam had with the topic. So he didn't need to ask or push Adam to talk about it.

"I feel pretty gross, and my head hit a wall a little harder than I would have liked. But I'm okay. I'm gonna go grab a quick shower and grab some pain killers. I'll be back down in twenty." Adam pushed himself to his feet, pressing a kiss to Tommy's cheek. Adam then headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time to get there quicker.

\---

When Adam came back down from his shower, he was feeling a lot less gross. He had thrown on so!e jeans and a t-shirt, and towel dried his hair without doing much of anything else to it. Leaving it damp and sticking in all directions. Adam had gotten a look at himself otherwise, the bruise on his neck from the bite. It looked rough, but at least the fucker hadn't actually broken skin. The red marks from the hand on his throat had eased up so weren't as noticeable. That was good.

When he came down, Tommy was already messing around on his guitar. Adam raised an eyebrow at the blunt and lighter on the coffee table in front of his friend. Perfect. Tommy always knew just what he needed. He motioned for Tommy to just keep playing, recognizing the song already, while he picked up the joint and lighter, taking a long drag.

_"Well since my baby left me,_   
_I've found a new place to dwell,_   
_Down the end of lonely street,_   
_At heartbreak hotel."_

Adam sang out after exhaling the smoke from his lungs and continued on. He was taking smaller hits between lines, when he had room to breathe. Finishing out the song that way and handing, and handing Tommy the lighter and blunt before bouncing toward the kitchen. Adam grabbed a bottle of tequila and glasses before pausing. "Is tequila okay, babyboy?" He called out to Tommy while he put some ice into the glasses. He definitely needed that buzz of the weed he had right now and a good strong drink.

"I'd prefer Jack if you have it," Tommy called back. Adam had been expecting that. He knew Tommy's drink of choice. So he poured his own drink, then reached back in the cabinet for the Jack Daniel's. Pourimn Tommy's as well before heading back into the living room with Tommy. "You alright, Adam?" Tommy asked. He was obviously concerned about his friend and boss. Their profession wasn't exactly the safest.

"I'm good, babyboy. Not the first time I've dealt with an asshole. This might be sore for a minute though." Adam touched the spot on his neck where he seen the bruise forming, pressing lightly against it. "Dude turned into a vampire or some shit. I was sure he'd broken skin. Hanging out here and this is a good distraction though." Adam meant about the music. Or well, all of it. Tommy just hanging out with him was enough. The music though, that helped him get out frustrating from the day or week, or anything else. "Play me something else." Adam asked before taking a large swig from his glass. Then he he down to set it on the table while Tommy offered the joint back to him and Adam shook his head. "I'm good there."

"Any requests then?" Tommy asked while plucking out some random scales on his guitar. He was waiting to see if Adam had anything in mind and filling the silence.

Adam thought for a moment, and he nodded. "prisoner?"

Tommy nodded and started plucking out the chords and Adam was waiting out his timing.

_"I'm a prisoner,_   
_Won't you set me free,_   
_I'm a prisoner,_   
_Won't you set me free,"_

Adam heard Landon come in as he began singing. Landon always loved hearing and watching Adam sing. Adam was more inclined to put on a good show knowing someone was watching. Even just while hanging out in the middle of the living room. So he did, just letting himself get lost in the music entirely.

_"You can have my body,_   
_But you can't have me,_

_I know I'm a criminal,_  
 _Don't you tell on me,_  
 _I know I'm a criminal,_  
 _Don't you tell on me,_ "

Adam was fully into it by then, totally lost to anything else going on around him. Swaying and bouncing to the music. It was always so easy for him to just lehe music take over him and get lost in a performance. He could put all of his frustrations and emotions fro! The day into it. It felt fucking fantastic.

_"You can cross your fingers,_   
_But you can't cross me,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_   
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm a prisoner,_   
_Won't you set me free,_   
_I'm a prisoner,_   
_Don't you tell on me,_

_You can have my money,_  
 _Have me on my knees,_  
 _You can have my body,_  
 _But you can't have me,_  
 _No, you can't have me_."

The last lines were emphasized by his moves. He was falling to his knees, at 'have me on my knees' with a bit of a body roll. Adam slid his hands sliding down over his chest and stomach, down over his thighs at 'have my body.' His voice became breathier, sexier, almost moans. Then he was right back to looking completely innocent and like nothing just happened when it was over.

"You do that shit on purpose." Landon was laughing as he came further into the room to join the two of them. Landon never could pass up Adams singing. It jut pulled him right in. And right now was no different.

"I do no such thing," Adam smirked as he reached for his glass on the table. He was only sort of lying. Sometimes, and some of it was on purpose. But most of it, Adam didn't even really know what he was doing.

"We should add that into the next set" Tommy suggested and Landon agreed with him. So Adam agreed to. "We can get you writhing around for your boytoy here again though." Tommy teased as he started playing 'whole lotta love.'

"Shut up, I don't do that and he's not-" Adam just stopped there and shrugged because he didn't want to make things weird. He didn't want to hut Landon's feelings. Landon had been avoiding him these last few weeks. Adam was pretty happy landon had joined tem. Londo grabbed the blunt on his way to the kitchen to get himself a drink. He came back with the bottles of both tequila and Jack to refill Adam and Tommy's glass. All while Adam just got lost in the music again. For a little while, things just felt things normal. Like things between him and Landon were back to the way they had always been. But it still more like a friendship to Adam than a romantic relationship. He was sure now that it had always been that way for him.

They made it through a few more songs, and drinks, somehow Adam had ended up in the floor on his back. How? He couldn't say, probably the back bend he had done at some point while on his knees. He had been too lazy to get up and he was comfortable and belting out Kelly Clarkson's 'maybe.'

It was quiet for a long moment when the song was over. Landon finally spoke up when he spotted the angry bruise on Adams neck. "You and Tommy having fun without me?"

Adam looked confused for a second before he realized what Landon was looking at and he brought a hand up to touch it. Shaking his head, "no." The question didn't bother him, or even phase him. He and Tommy had gotten carried away during a make out session before. Tommy liked to bite. Adam never minded it with Tommy, he knew he could tell Tommy if it was too much and he would stop. "Some asshole got too-" Adam wasn't sure how to explain it. So he just cut himself off there and left it at that.

Landon never minded Adam and Tommy enjoying themselves together. He knew it never went further than kissing and he would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed watching once or twice. "Oh. You don't need to say more. I for the idea."

"Figured you would." Adam shrugged. He went quiet again for a minute before he looked up at Tom!y. "I'm thinking about fixing up the basement for us to play in. Rehearsal space. We play at parties, make it a big party room. What do you think, Tommy Joe?"

"That sounds fucking perfect, dude. Save me the trouble or working around everyone's schedule to rent us space." Tommy loved the idea.

"That settles it then. I'm doing it. You'll help me figure it out?" Adam asked, he was excited by the idea. House parties were about to get so much better at his house.

"Fuck yeah, I'll help."

"Great. I think I should go to bed, " Adam laughed, he had a pretty awesome buzz going on, but he was getting tired. He moved to sit up, too fast apparently. He felt the room spin for a second. "Whoa. Sat up too quick."

"'M too drunk to drive, " Tommy shrugged. "Just bring me a pillow and blanket and I'll crash right here."

Adam was shifting around to stand and holding his hands out to help both his friends up from their spots on the couch. There was no reason for Tommy to sleep on the couch. "You can share with me, Tommy Joe." Adam paused for a second before adding. "you can join us too if you want, Land." Adam half teased, knowing the both knew it wouldn't happen. It shouldn't happen.

"Great, I get to share with the bed hog, " Tommy was joking while he let Adam pull him up.

Adam pulled Landon up to, who seemed to really be considering the offer. Then he was shaking his head. "Last time I drunkenly crawled into your bed turned out to be a bad idea, so I better go to my own. You two kids enjoy yourselves."

"Shut up-" Adam started to complain about Tommy calling him a bed hog but he stopped when he heard Landon's comment. "Kids? You're younger than both us. There will be no fun had. Just sleep. I can never talk my way into Tommy Joes pants."

"He'll be wrapped around me like a fucking octopus in about five minutes. " Tommy teased which made Landon laugh. Tommy glared at Adam at the last comment. "I've seen your dick dude. Its way too big to go anywhere near my ass." Tommy was joking still of course, just like Adam had been. Neither of them were interested in the other that way.

"He does that shit to you too?" Landon was asking, amusement clear in hisvooce.

"Oh man, for as long as I've known him. Fall asleep too close and you get allowed by an octopus."

Adam was trying to pout but it didn't work and he couldn't help himself with his next comment. Tommy asked for it. "You have never been swallowed by me, Tommy Joe. Not any part of you."

"Oh my god, Adam. Shut up. Let's go to bed." Tommy and Landon were laughing while Tommy gave Adam a nudge toward the stairs.

\---

Things had been pretty great after that. He and Landon were at least speaking to each other, things were back to normal. The biggest difference was they were sleeping in separate rooms. Adams was lonely still. Hated being alone, and sleeping alone. But, otherwise things were okay. He knew now that it wasn't Landon that he was missing. It was that connection with someone special he was missing.

Adam had busied himself with work, and the basement. Mostly the basement, he was slowly realizing things needed to change if he didn't want to be alone for life. He and Tommy got everyone else over and they all agreed the basement would be a great space for them. It was huge, Adam had so many ideas.

He hoped to have it finished by his birthday, not just for rehearsing and band. It was going to be a fucking awesome party space.

The basement had been totally unfinished. They had to have floors put in, and walls put up. It needed to be a soundproof space, too, so they didn't have to worry about bothering neighbors.

Tommy helped Adam with finding contractors to do it for them. They worked together with them to map out a layout of the space. Adam wanted a separate room, some place quiet people could go if they needed to. He also wanted a bathroom put in. Not that he cared if his friends went upstairs if they needed something. He just didn't want them to have to if they didn't want to.

There was also going to be a full bar because what is a party without the booze? Adam was pretty happy right now that he and Landon had bought the house together instead of just renting now. Even if they hadn't worked out. The project with the basement had Adam excited to see it finished, and that put him in a better mood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited and hopefully improved. Its   
> a longer some, almost 10k words on its own. Enjoy.

  
Adam was always excited for being onstage, performing was a hobby of his. Something he had always enjoyed. Though he hadn't made a career out of it. Not that he didn't try. He had done a lot of theater work right after high school, but it never amounted to anything more than that.

It didn't matter anyway. They had made enough of a following locally that they could easily get any gig they wanted. Adam was happy to do just that anytime all of therm had the time. They played all of the local clubs, even some of the further away ones within the state when they really got adventurous. None of them paid very well, if they paid at all. But none of them cared. That's not what they did it for.

It has been about three months now since Landon broke things off. Things were getting better between them, Landon was speaking to him anyway. But he needed this time out. He needed a good time with his friends. He definitely needed that rush of being on stage in front of a crowd. It was a high and there was no other feeling like it.

They started things off with 'Shady' Adam liked to keep things upbeat to start with. Then there was 'kickin''in' and the pretty reckless' 'Prisoner' because adam had really enjoyed that one last time. They had also squeezed in 'we will rock you' because who didn't love Queen? Adam loved having a mix of covers and their own music. It kept the crowd more engaged to have songs they knew mixed in.

Adam was halfway through the acoustic portion of the set when Adam spotted Sauli in the audience. He was near the end of his slowed down version of Cher's 'believe' when the small blonde had caught his eye. That man that had been so hard for adam to get out of his mind after the night they spent together.

Surprisingly enough, he had never ran into a client while out in public before. At least not that he knew of. Maybe other clients just didn't make as much of an impression on him as Sauli had. So this was an odd experience.

"It's fucking hot up here." Adam was grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. "Brad, could you bring us all a drink up here, Hon?" Adam called out his good friend and waited until Brad nodded his approval. He could see the man easily from the stage. Then Adam gave Tommy and the others a gesture to say he was ready for the next song. Rihanna's 'stay.'

_"All along it was a fever,_   
_A cold sweat hot-headed believer,_   
_I threw my hands in the air, said, "how me something"_   
_He said, "if you dare, come a little closer,"_   
_Round and around and around and around we go,_   
_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know,_

_Not really sure how to feel about it,_   
_Something in the way you move,_   
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you,_   
_It takes me all the way,_   
_I want you to stay,_

_It's not much of a life you''e living,_   
_It's not just something you take it'' given,_

_Round and around and around and around we go_   
_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know,_

_Not really sure how to feel about it,_   
_Something in the way you move,_   
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you,_   
_It takes me all the way,_   
_I want you to stay,_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_   
_the reason I hold on,_   
_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_   
_'Cause I need this hole gone,_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving,_   
_'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving,_

_Not really sure how to feel about it,_   
_Something in the way you move,_   
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you,_   
_It takes me all the way,_   
_I want you to stay, stay,_   
_I want you to stay, hooh,"_

Brad had brought drinks up to everyone about midway through the song. Adam paused at the end to take a long sip of the tequila. He was aware of the crowd's eyes on him the whole time. Though, he was only really interested in one particular set of eyes on him. The thought of Sauli watching him so intently made him shiver, though it definitely wasn't from cold.

They finished off the slower songs with one of his own 'Broken open.' Then there was 'Another lonely night' and 'Ghost Town' to pick things back up. 'Chokehold', 'Sleepwalker', 'If I had you,' and 'the original high' to finish things off. At least that was the plan. Adam was sure they had gone over their allotted time already anyway. But, someone from the crowd was yelling for them to play another, and Adam hated to disappoint.

"One more? Do we have time for one more?" Adam spotted the coordinator of the bar, asking if they could keep playing that much longer. She held her hamd up, showing two fingers. Indicating they could fit in two more. Adam nodded before turning to the rest of the band. "You guys up for a couple more?"

Tommy was nodding, the rest of them were definitely up for more. Tommy was suggesting 'Get down, make love.' But someone called out for 'Whole lotta love' and Adam laughed. "You, sir, have seen us before, right?" The guy nodded eagerly, giving a thumbs up. "Okay, we'll do it last, but its gotta be real sexy tonight" Adam's voice dropped lower on that last part. Purposely making it all sex and want. He nodded toward Tommy and the others, knowing they would know exactly what he meant. Then he ran over to Tommy to agree to 'Get down, Make love.'  
  
_"You take my body,_  
 _I give you heat, "_

Adam began 'Get down, make love' and by the end he was on his knees on the stage. Bouncing and rolling his hips and body. Adam could be pure sex on stage when he wanted to be. And it was complete with the moan, sex pled riffs of the song.

He was true to his word with 'Whole lotta love' keeping it slow and sexy. Most of it was done from his knees, body rolls. He was still bouncing and rolling his hips. His hands running along his own chest, thighs, over the bulge in his pants. Things he probably shouldn't be so comfortable doing on stage. Adam was totally lost in the music though. Only half aware of some of the things he did. Bur some of it was on purpose too. Because the crowd loved it, and Adam fed off the energy they gave. He loved the reactions he got.

\---

Adam had taken his shoes off sometime mid set because he was hot. But he has no idea when that was. He has no memory of doing it. He couldn't be bothered to care either. They were still on the stage, packing HP their things. Or well, the other guys were packing up their things. Adam had way too mic fucking energy to do anything but bounce around and sing along to whatever was playing in the club.

"Brad, can you grab me another drink, babe?" Adams was empty and Brad looked like he was on the way to the bar anyway.

Brad was back within a few minutes, handing Adam a glass of tequila. Adam promptly downed it all in one go and set the empty glass aside. Which made Brad raise an eyebrow in question at his friend. "Adam, you alright?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I'm peachy." Which was mostly true. He was in a great mood tonight. But brad was still giving him a questioning look as if he didn't believe Adam. "I'm good, love. Great actually. Just, adrenaline, I guess? I just need a way to get all the energy out." Brad knew what Adam meant by that. They both knew how worked up Adam could get after being on stage. Something about the thrill of it, the adrenaline, something. It got to Adam in so many ways.

Brad laughed as he looked Adam over. "I almost wish I could still get you in bed. We always had the best sex after you had been on stage."

Adam laughed and he nodded some. "We did. We had pretty great sex all the time though." Adam pauses, thinking about it for a second. "Would it be weird?"

Brad laughed harder that Adam was seriously considering it and he nodded. "Yeah, I think it would be weird. And I'm not ruining the friendship no matter good the sex would be. I'll totally be a wingman and keep an eye out for someone suitable though."

"Perfect!" Adam nodded and went back to what he was doing. Which was that he was being completely unhelpful and mostly just getting in the way. He was too busy dancing around and singing along to the music being played in the club. Dancing against Tommy while he was trying to pack up his guitars. Adam had to remind himself that Landon was a bad idea. The same way sex with Brad was a bad idea. Except worse. He was pulled out of those thoughts by a familiar voice, though. That accent ringing in his ears as Sauli called his name. He had almost forgotten Sauli had been there. Adam nearly skipped over to the edge of the stage to Greer the man.

"Well hello there." Adam sat himself down on the edge of the stage, legs dangling over the edge next to where Sauli was standing leaning against it.

"Hi, Adam. You were pretty great up there." Sauli had made more appointments with Meow the last few months. Adam had seen them come through. Bur Adam had purposely assigned someone else to him. It had taken Adam weeks to get he man out of his head. He didn't really trust himself not to get attached and make things weird.

"Thanks./Wanna come up? We're just cleaning up our mess up here." Adam gave a smile.

"Can I help at all?" Sauli was asking while he was pulling himself up to join Adam. He didn't need to be asked twice. He was hoping Adam would be able to hang out with him. Adam shifted to push himself to his feet again.

"Probably more than I can." Adam laughed because it was true. He was just in he way. It always ended up that way though. And its the way it continued because he was busy dancing around against Sauli now while helping. DNCEs 'naked' playing in the club and Adam easily singing along. He did manage to roll up some cables at some point though.

"Adam, are you going to actually help?" Isaac was calling to him. Adam laughed and shook his head.

"You guys won't let me touch your instruments, " Adam called back and everyone had just stared at him for a few seconds. Then they were laughing. He so hadn't meant that to sound like some sort of innuendo. But it had. And now he was also doubled over in laughter. it had been so unintentional that it was that much more hilarious. "Sorry, I didn't even mean to that time. Can I carry something out?"

Adam had tugged Sauli over with him to grab a couple cases. They helped carry everything out to the trailer. It took a couple trips back and forth.

"I think me and TJ are ready to head out. Are you coming with us or hanging around a while?" Landon was driving, had opted out of drinks. Adam was considering how weird it might be to get a ride home with your ex while bringing a hook up home with him. That would be weird right. Landon must have noticed the hesitation and he was rolling his eyes. "Adam, I need an answer. I don't really care if you're bringing some fuck boy with you. I'm pretty use to you sleeping around by now."

Adam raised an eyebrow that Landon had been able to read his mind. He also glared when Landon called Sauli a fuck boy and accused him of sleeping around. That was just unnecessary. Adam just turned to Sauli. "Sauli, feel like getting out of here? Also ignore him, he has no manners." Adam shot another glare at Landon

"I thought you would never ask." Saulis accent was heavy, the alcohol making it worse. "Do I want to ask what's between you two?" Sauli leaned closer to Adam, speaking quietly near his ear.

"Landon and me?" Adam shrugged and looked toward his ex. "For right now? Let's leave it at its complicated." Adam nodded some. "We're coming, Land, " Adam grabbed Saulis hand to lead him into the backseat of London's car.

"Oh my god, keep your pants on until we get home." Tommy called from the front seat, which had Adam laughing again became he so did not mean I that way.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've cum in Land's car." Adam shrugged and then he was laughing again. Sauli was looking between the three of them, amusement and confusion on his face. Which Adam found adorable.

"Adam! You are horrible." Landon was blushing and shaking his head. "Jesus, don't tell everyone our sex lives."

That made Adam laugh all over again. "Baby, its too late for that. Pretty sure Tommy already knows all about it." Adam pointed out, tommy was always at their house. It was hard for him nor to know everything. "He was even in the middle of it a few times." Also true. Landon had enjoyed watching Adam make out with Tommy on more than one occasion.

"Adam!" Landon couldn't argue any of it. But oh my God, did Adam ever know when to shut up?

Adam shrugged and looked over at Sauli, the questions on his face. Adam would answer them later.

\---

Adam was good in the car until they got to the house. He had only realized tommy was coming home with them too when the got there. Adam had assumed they were dropping him off his apartment on the way. By the other cars in front of their house, they already had company anyway. He thought it was Terrance's car. They mist have left early and gotten the key from Landon.

Adam shrugged and tugged Sauli inside. Adam was about to just drag him straight upstairs before he thought better of it. Maybe they should hang out with the others for a bit.

"Adam, show me your place." Sauli was asking, he seemed to want to just hamg our for a nit too. Adam nodded.

"Yeah, okay, we'll start downstairs. I'll make us a drink." Adam had, of course, meant the basement. It was pretty much done other than a few finishing touches. Mostly just more decorations and furniture. He grabbed Sauli's hand, leading him to the kitchen. There, there was an almost hidden door that Adam led him through and down the steep steps.

The basement had come along well, and Adam could hear music from the room as they went down. Terrance was here, Adam knew that from the car outside. Alisan was there too. Landon and Tommy had followed down behind them.

The bar was finished, at one end of the room. It was on the back wall in the middle of the room and was only open on one side. There was a door off to the side which led to a back room. A private comfy space for anyone that might want it. Bar stools lined all around the bar for more seating options.

A little ways away, there was a large curved sectional which faced toward the bar. It was red, and velvet, and oh so comfy. That was were his friends were currently sitting around a hookah.

There were more seating options scattered about. Oversized chairs meant for one but that could easily hold two. All were velvet, the chairs black with red throw pillows to match the curved sectional. There were also deep chairs, almost like a lounge but not quite, those had to be Adams favorite. They were so comfy and you could relax in them. They were also way oversized and could easily be shared by two or three.

There were also a few chaises and lounges scattered about. They were not lacking in seating, Adam made sure of it.

At the opposite end of the room, was where they had set up for the band to play. A small platform meant to be a stage of sorts. It wasn't sure high, but it stretched along that whole back wall. It wasn't huge as gar as stages go. But it was enough to he them some room to play with.

Adam tugged Sauli over to the bar first thing. Sauli was looking round the place in what Adam could only describe as amazement. Adam grabbed tequila for himself, and Sauli asking for some fruity mixed drink. Adam obliged, making the drink for Sauli. Then calling to the others to see they needed anything and filling orders.

They stopped at the sofa first, taking a few hits from the hookah. Something else Adam definitely needed right now. Adam tugged the blonde over to one of the oversized deep chairs somewhere behind the sectional. He wanted to make sure that eyes weren't on them, that the didn't make Landon uncomfortable.

"So, ever going to tell me what's so complicated?" Sauli asked when they were situated and comfy in the chair. Sauli was genuinely curious about what was so complicated. Though he wouldn't push Adam to tell him There was plenty of room, but Sauli was still halfway in Adams lap. Adam wasn't complaining.

They were far enough away, out of sight. Music playing just loud enough that he knew no one else would hear him right now. So he was comfortable enough explaining. "Ah. See, Landon?" Adam asked, nodding toward the sectional. He waited for Saulis nod while each of them sipped at their drinks. "Remember last time before when- You know. I mentioned having someone waiting for me at home?"

Sauli nodded to say he did remember that. He looked toward the sectional at the man Adam had nodded toward. The man that had drove hem here. Sauli's eyes went wide. "That's him? Why are you letting me keep you from him? Oh my god, ada!, why did you bring me here?" Sauli had almost forgot when Adam mentioned that on their first meeting. He really didn't want to get in the way of Adam being with his man.

Adam laughed, shaking his head. "Because I like your company and I wanted you here." Adm said matter of factly. Sauli nodded. "Remember I didn't know what the situation was?" Sauli nodded to acknowledge he heard Adam, and that he remembered. "That's no longer the case. I'm sure of what the situation is now. And he and I are no longer an item."

"Oh." Sauli said, "I'm sorry." Sauli seemed to be trying to process what Adam was saying though. Along with what he had seen between them tonight. "But you don't seem like exes?"

"Don't be. It was probably for the best. I don't think I was actually in love with him anyway. He was just torturing hi!self by staying." Adam tried to explain. It was just better for everyone this way. Adam figured he meant because they were friendly with each other with the last comment though. "I stay friends with most of my exes. Landon and me are good right now. I think he's still taking things pretty hard. I think me telling him I was never really in love with him hurt him more than he wants to let on. But tonight he been good. He's having a good night, I think." Adam just hoped it wasn't too awkward in the morning with his friend and new ex. Adam also had nomidea why he was telling Sauli all of this.

"So he's okay with this?" Sauli said, gesturing between himself and Adam. Sauli didn't want to cause problems at all.

Adam shrugged. Adam wasn't sure. He had a hard time reading Landon lately. "Maybe? I honestly cant tell anymore. He wouldn't admit if it did bother him. He's ignoring me right now, which is better than the alternative."

"So I won't cause any problems if I do this–" Sauli trailed off as he shifted. Turning so that he could press a gentle, almost too quick kiss to Adam's lips.

Adam shook his head, shifting himself. He pulled Sauli fully into his lap before tugging him closer. "It might sound bad, but. I don't care if it does. It won't bother me." Adam ran his hands along Sauli's sides. "I've sort of been hoping you would do that anyway. I'd like it a lot of you did it again."

Adam reached over to set his now empty and forgotten glass on the nearby side table. Sauli shifted around again until he was straddling Adam. Adam's hand quickly went to rest on he side Sauli's neck as Sauli brought their lips together again.

And fuck it was so perfect. It felt as good as Adam remembered from their night together. All soft and wet lips sliding again each other. Adam could spend days just kissing someone. It had been a long time since he was able to do just that. Just kiss. Not be in any kind of rush for more. But that's just what he was getting right now with Sauli.

The kisses started out slow, gentle, and grew from there. Licks, nips, and flicks of tongue joining the mix. Them opening up for each other and just letting their tongues dance against each other. Adam could just get lost in the mouth of this perfect creature. He was lost in it. In the feeling of Sauli's lips and tongue against his own. Adam pulled back, just for a second. Long though to tug Sauli's shirt over his head, just because he needed to touch and see more skin.

Sdam was slowly shifting them around between kisses to get Sauli more under him. His hand came up, sliding over Sauli's chest and up to his throat to rest there. He wasn't really putting any pressure there, but he was guiding then mans head into just the right position. Angling Sauli's head just right so Adam could explore the man's mouth with his own tongue.

Adam has no idea how long they went on like that. Just kissing. Adams shirt had disappeared at some point, hands were exploring anywhere they could reach. How long it was before Sauli broke away needing air, some sort of word Finnish murmured under his breath. Adam was lost in Sauli's gorgeous blue eyes staring up at him. Pupils blown, and eyes filled with want. Something Adam was sure his own eyes mirrored.

"Adam!" Adam suddenly heard Brad's voice, pulling Adam from the trance he seemed to be in. When did Brad even get there? Adam thought to himself.

"Fuck." He muttered before turning to look toward the interruption. It had to have been a good thirty to forty minutes that he had been there with Sauli, lost in those perfect fucking lips. He was sure they both locked wrecked. Kiss swollen and abused lips. "What, Brad?"

"First off, you left without telling me. But i see you didn't need my help finding a twink. Second, I brought brownies. Want one? Adam raised an eyebrow, realizing Landon was still hanging out with them downstairs. Bras was probably trying to keep things from getting too uncomfortable for anyone. Distracting Adam so that he would take Sauli upstairs. Brad knew all too well how Adam could get carried away.

"Sorry, blame Landon. He rushed me to decide if I was ready to leave." Adam thought about the brownie question. He did want one. But Brad brought them. They probably weren't just brownies. "Edibles, Brad? Fuck no. I won't be able to move if I have one." That earns a laugh from Brad. But Adam just turns his attention back to Sauli. Adam grabbed their shirts before pushing himself to stand. "Come on, I'll show you my room." Adam gave a smile as he held a hand out to help Sauli up as well.

\---

  
Once they were inside the room, Adam had Sauli pinned to the door. Adam just took a second to look at Sauli in the better lighting of his bedroom. "God, I could drown in your eyes. And your mouth –" Sauli's lips were red and swollen, abused from all the kissing. The skin around Sauli mouth was red and irritated too. Adams beard being scratchy to the sensitive skin around Sauli's mouth and his lips. Adams dick twitched in interest at the sight. "Your lips are wrecked, baby." Adam wasn't sorry at all though. All he wanted to do was keep attacking Sauli's lips with his own. He brought a hand up, running his thumb lightly along Sauli's lower lip.

Sauli's eyes fluttered closed and he shivered at the touch of Adams thumb on his lip. Not because it was cold, but the pleasure that ran through his body from that simple touch. Sauli did notice then that his lips were a bit raw, but he didn't care. He didn't care how raw or sore they ended up because fuck, Adam was good with his mouth. Just the kissing felt like heaven. "You don't look much better, but I'm not sorry at all. Just shut up and kiss me again."

Adam didn't need to be told twice. He was just as eager to continue what they had started downstairs. He crashed their mouths together once again, the kisses more heated this time. More urgent and filled with so much want and need.

They only broke apart several minutes later for Sauli to complain about Adams pants. The skin tight leather pants that had fucking laces instead of buttons. Who even wore pants like that? Sauli had been trying to desperately get them open for several minutes now and failing miserably at it. His hands trembling with want as he fumbled with the laces.

"Adam, why are your pants so difficult?" That just got a laugh out of Adam. Adam wasn't sure what was so difficult about them. Though he had noticed Sauli struggling with them.

"Let me." Adam reached down to undo the laces himself. Sauli dropping his own hands out of the way while Adam got out of his pants. Sauli instead bringing his hands up to Adams chest, brushing his nipples as they moved up to Adams shoulders. At the same time, Sauli was leaning up to attach to Adams neck. Sucking and licking at a spot just above Adams collarbone.

Adam's breath hitched. The brush against his nipples, and Sauli had found a particularly erogenous spot. The feeling went straight to his dick, as if he wasn't hard enough already.

Adam went ahead and undid Sauli's jeans while he was at it. He pushed them down off Sauli's hips, briefs going with them. While Sauli stepped out of the clothes, Adam rid himself of his own briefs. He pressed up against Sauli again, hand on his hips as he guided Sauli away from the door. Adam crashed their mouths together again, probably harder than he meant to. He was turning them, backing Sauli up slowly toward the bed.

"Fuck – "Adam murmured when he broke the kiss. His voice low, and pupils blown. Both were filled so much want and need, and pure sex. That alone had driven Sauli crazy. Made him shiver in anticipation, his cock twitching in interest. Adam pushed Sauli back more, until the back of Sauli's legs connected with the edge of the bed. Adam pushed Sauli back onto the bed. Sauli let himself fall back onto the mattress, scooting back to rest against the pillows.

Adam took a moment to just look at Sauli spread out on his bed. " my God, Sauli, you are so fucking beautiful." Adams voice was still low. Still filled with so much want, need, and desire. Sauli couldn't remember ever hearing anyone else like that because of him. Not the way Adam was right now. Adam finally moved onto the bed and crawled over Sauli. Well, partially. He stopped part way up, licking his lips at the sight of Sauli's cock. Suddenly needing to taste, so he dipped his head,taking the tip into his mouth.

Adam loved the surprised sounds it pulled from Sauli's mouth, something between a gasp and a moan. He loved the way Sauli's back arched off the bed slightly. When glanced up, Sauli's head was thrown back onto the pillows, lips parted in silent moans. It was so fucking sexy and Adams own cock was begging for attention at the sight.

Adam was teasing as he worked Sauli's dick in and out of his mouth. Adam pulled back to tease the head. All teasing kisses, licks, and flicks of tongue. He flicked his tongue against the spot on the under side, just below the ridge of the crown. He let out a moan at the way Sauli's hips bucked up involuntarily at the pleasure. The he was licking up the precum from the slit, tasting. He wrapped his lips around so they put just enough pressure on the sensitive area just below the head. His tongue swirling around the head and licking into the slit while he sucked. Hand wrapped around the base and pumping what wasn't in his mouth.

"Adam– Your mouth– " Sauli trailed off with more moans. Adam was loving all of the sounds Sauli was making, he was making them because of Adam. And fuck, the way Sauli was squirming under him. His hips bucking up toward Adam's mouth, trying to get more of the wet heat.

"What about my mouth?" Adam was smirking as he pulled off with a loud smack. He licked up the underside of Sauli's length from base to tip, bringing one hand up to play with Sauli's balls. "Look at me, baby."

"It's so – " Sauli ailed off on another moan. He did ad Adam said, lifting his head enough to look down his body at Adam between his legs. He looked down just as adam took sauli back into his mouth. It was the most obscene thing sauli had ever seen. Better han any porn. Adams lips already flushed and puffy from all the kissing. And now they were wrapped tightly around saulis cock, lips pink and shiny from saliva. Maybe a mix of precum too. Sauli couldn't be sure. He couldn't do anything but let out out another moan and a string of Finnish curses.

Adam smirked around Sauli's cock, glancing up at Sauli. He was amused, but loving every second. Every reaction Sauli gave him. And Fuck, Sauli looked so good spread out in Adam's bed. His head was thrown back against the pillows again, his hands fisted in the sheets. Adam didn't want hi! tto cum yet hough. He pulled back with a wet sounded pop as he let Sauli's cock fall from his mouth. "Fuck, you have no idea how fucking sexy you are right now." Adam stated, pressing a kiss to that spot below the crown of Sauli's dick. Adam couldn't take anymore himself though. He needed some relief for his own throbbing cock."I'm gonna fuck you, make you feel so good, baby. Gonna have you screaming my name." Adam was kissing up the smaller mans body, speaking between kisses.

Sauli had no doubt that Adam could actually do it either. But his brain was busy trying to process when Adam had gotten the lube out. Adams slick fingers pressed against his puckered hole, and Sauli's legs fell open wider. Then Adams mouth was back over his, muffling all the sounds Sauli had was making into the kiss when Adam pressed a finger inside. Letting Sauli taste himself on Adams tongue.

Adam took his time, slowly working Sauli open. Not too slow though, he needed to be in Sauli, like yesterday. He was scissoring his fingers, pressing at Sauli's prostate. Fucking his fingers into him. Sauli was making so many noises, much louder than he probably should be since they weren't home alone. But Adam was enjoying it too much to tell him to keep quiet.

When he pulled his fingers free, he fumbled with the condom wrapper. It took him longer than he would have liked to get it open. But finally, he did and he rolled into his hard leaking cock. Using the excess lube from his fingers to slick himself with a few slow strokes. Then he lined up, gripping the base of his dick. He nudged the head against Sauli's tight hole, earning a moan from both of them.

"Fuck, I want to see you ride me, baby." Adam murmured, shifting back over Sauli. Adam grabbed onto Sauli's hips to flip them over so Sauli was on top of him. Adam was gripping the base of his cock as he held it steady as soon as Sauli sat up. Sauli didn't need Adam to ask twice. He shifted to position himself over Adams lap. Sauli quickly lowered himself onto Adam until he was sitting fully on Adams lap. Sauli was slowly rolling and rotating his hips, feeling Adam fill him.

Sauli started bouncing, fucking himself on Adam's dick. He loved how he could control everything for the position. Could shift the angle, or how deep Adam was going. He was fucking himself hard and fast on Adam's cock, and fuck, Adam was growing close quick. Too quick. The way Sauli was fucking himself on Adams cock, hard and fast. The view Adam had of himself slipping in and out of Sauli's body. The sounds Sauli was making. Fuck, it was all so good. Too good. His hands were on the other man's hips, trying to slow him down. "Sauli, .S-stop, come on, slow down, babe." Adam was barely able to form the words around his moans.

Sauli slowed himself to a stop, giving Adam a confused look. "Did I–"

Adam cut him off there. He gripped the base of the condom and his cock, nudging Sauli to lift off. "No. No, you didn't do anything. At least not anything bad." As soon as Sauli lifted up and Adams length slid free, both of them groaned at the loss of contact. Adam quickly flipped them over so he was on top. "Just gonna make me come too fast fucking yourself on my dick like that." And Adam had planned on dragging this out as long as possible. He didn't want it to end so quick. They had all nigh and they had just gotten started. Adam shifted, hand gripping his length again so he could push back into Sauli's right heat. Pushing into Sauli in one quick thrust.

Adam started up a slow rhythm, so so slow. It was almost torture for both of them. Every now when, slammed in deep and just rolled his hips. Keeping that up until Sauli was begging for more. Fuck, Sauli desperate and begging was so perfect. It was so hot Adam wanted to keep him like that forever. But it was also really fucking hard not to give in and give Sauli what he wanted. Adam didn't even understand half of it. Most of Sauli's pleads coming out in Finnish. Adams thrusts were constantly changing as he kept both of them right there on the edge, but pulling back before they could get there. Speeding up and slowing down when he knew they were too close.

"Fuck. No, not yet." Adam murmured, batting Sauli's hand from stroking his cock. He took Sauli's hands in his own and pinned him to the bed. That pulled another moan from Sauli's throat, Adam restraining him like that. But it turned into a whimper as Adam pulled all the way out, almost losing control himself that time.

"Adam. Please. Need to –" They came out more as whines, Sauli was pleading. He was so desperate to cum and it was so fucking hot. Adam could have probably cum just from that if he wasn't careful.

"I know, baby. And it'll be so good when you do, just let me get you there." Adam murmured, slamming back into Sauli, angling just right to hit that magic spot. Then pulling almost all the way out painfully slow, before slamming back in. Sauli was moaning each time Adam slammed back in, right into his prostate.

"Yes, Adam, yes, yes – tuolla." Sauli couldn't manage much else, the English and Finnish mixing together. Adam some how found that to be even hotter. He had no idea what Sauli was saying, but it seemed good from the reactions he was getting from Sauli's body.

Adam shifted to get better leverage then, letting Sauli's hands free. He thrusting as fast and hard as he could, his rhythm faltering more and more each second. He loved all over the noises it was pulling from the man beneath him. Sauli's back was arching off the bed, his legs wrapping around Adam's waist. Pulling Adam even deeper into him. "Now, Sauli. Touch yourself. Want to see you cum." Adam murmured against Sauli's ear, nipping and tugging gently at his ear lobe

Sauli did as he was told. But he wasn't sure he needed it. He was cumming as soon as his fingers wrapped around his shaft. Shooting all over his hand and his and Adams stomach. Loud moans of Adams name as his orgasm hit him hard. Fuck, Adam had nearly had him screaming his name. His whole body was trembling and muscles spasming with the pleasure going through his whole body.

That was all it took to send Adam right over the edge. He own orgasm hitting just as hard as soon as Sauli's' muscles spasmed and clenched around his dick. It was pulling so many gorgeous sounds of pleasure from Adams throat. His hips continuing to thrust through their orgasms, until Adam had gained some form of control and neither of them could take any more. The feeling becoming overwhelming with their over simulated nerve endings.

Adam barely moved enough to pull out and dispose of the condom. He didn't have much strength to do much more than collapse onto Sauli while he came down. Sauli wrapped his arms around him, quiet except for he sounds of heavy breathing while they caught their breath.

\---

"Vittu. miten sinä olet niin hyvä?" Sauli was murmuring, though not really wanting an answer. Not that Adam understood him anyway. "Murskaat minua." Adam still had no idea what Sauli was saying but the nudge he gave Adam was clear enough. He needed Adam to move.

Adam did move then, shifting off of Sauli to sot beside him. His were eyes searching the room for something to clean them up with. No way was he going far enough to to across the hall to the bathroom for that. The only thing he came up with was his discarded shirt, and he got up to grab it.

"I have no idea what you're saying, beautiful." Adam wasn't bothered though. He had clear amusement in his voice over Sauli's lack of communication. He was climbing back into bed with his T-shirt, using it to wipe the mess from both Sauli and himself as best he could.

"Sorry. It wasn't anything important." Sauli mumbled, he had to really concentrate to find the words in English so that Adam could understand. Though that was getting easier as the effect of the great sex he lessened. "Do I need to leave?" Sauli managed to ask after few short moments. He was really hoping the answer was no. He wasn't sure he could manage to walk right now. Getting dressed and finding a ride home was a lot of effort.

"God, no." Adam shook his head, shifting under the covers and motioning for Sauli to do the same. Sauli did, and clung right to Adams side, head on Adams chest. "Only if you want to." But Adam already had his answer.

Sauli shook his head. "Don't think I could even stand right now."

Adam chuckled and he nodded, snuggling Sauli against his chest. "Then stay right here. I'll take you home tomorrow." Adam sighed contently. He was relaxed and happy in the moment. He never wanted to just keep Sauli right there forever. He was quiet for a long while before he spoke again. "Remember before, when you asked why I keep doing what I do? Because it makes dating so hard?"

Sauli nodded and tilted his head so he could see Adams face. "Yeah, I remember. And its cause you feel like you're helping someone."

Adam nodded. That was what he said. But he wasn't so sure anymore that it had Ben totally true. At least not the only reason. "I did. But I think subconsciously, I do it because it makes me feel like at least someone wants me. Even if its only for a couple hours."

Sauli frowned, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Adams hair. "What do you mean?"

Adam chewed his lower lip for a second. Trying to figure out how to explain it. "I have issues with being alone. I feel gross, and unwanted, like no one cares an I'll be alone forever. Its completely untrue, as you've seen. I'm surrounded by friends twenty-four-seven." Adam shrugged, it was a place to start. "It was the worst after I broke up with Brad, years ago. First loves, right? I was also feeling pretty stuck trying to get anywhere with music. Or trying to move up from being the understudy in the theatre world. Then I started Meow, and suddenly everyone wanted me. In some way, if I stopped, I think I'd be back to being alone and unwanted."

Sauli nodded his understanding about brad and first loves. "So you used it to fill a void, and now it's hard to quit." Sauli supplied and Adam nodded. "Do you want to stop?"

Adam nodded some. "I think so, yeah. At least, I don't want to have sex with strangers anymore. If I keep up, I think I'll be alone forever. But I also have no idea what else I would do as a career." Adam shrugged. He would have to do some thinking on that. "I like you. You make me feel things I haven't in a long time. And that probably sounds insane because I don't really know you but, its true."

Sauli smiled up at Adam and he shook his head. "It does sound a little crazy but its not. I like you, too. I like being around you."

Adam smiled at that and nodded. "Sorry for getting weird and deep there." Adam laughed quietly, running his fingers along Sauli's back. "Should get some sleep."

"Its okay. I don't mind. Sleep then. Talk in the morning if you want to."

\---

Adam was having the best dream, a certain blonde between his legs and mouth on his cock. At least that's what he thought until his brain fully woke up and registered what was happening. oh, fuck, that wasn't a dream. His hand was instantly tangled in Sauli's hair and a sleepy moan escapes his throat. Sauli's mouth felt so damn good. And when he opened his eyes and lifted his head to look down at the blond tween his legs. There was no way he could hold off for long. Fuck, how long had Sauli been at this before he woke up?

"Fuck, Sauli, gonna-" Adam was trying to warn but he trailed off on a moan. He was cuming in Sauli's mouth,down his throat. Sauli didn't seem to care though. He swallowing everything he could, but Adam could still feel the saliva and cum dripping down his balls. Could see the mix of jizz and spit on Sauli's lips as he pulled man up. Pulling him into a lazy kiss. Tasting himself, licking the mess from Sauli's lips. "Mm, G'morning." Adam murmured into the kiss while moving a hand between them to wrap his fingers around Sauli's cock. It was a lazy, sloppy handjob, but Adam still added twists and more pressure in all the right places. Sauli was so far gone at that point that it didn't take much anyway. He was cumimg over Adam's hand and stomach, his jaw falling slack in a silent moan.

They were quiet for a long while. Just stealing little kisses while they came down and fully woke up. Adam at some point grabbing the shirt from the night before to wipe the stickiness from himself. This had to be one of the best mornings he had in a while.

"I could use a shower now." Sauli finally broke the silence and Adam laughed, they could probably both use one between last night and this morning. He wasn't quite ready for that, though.

"Help yourself, sunshine. Bathroom right across the hall." Adam stretched his arms, arching his back as he rolled away from Sauli. "There's clean towels in the cabinet. Im gonna go downstairs and make some coffee."

"Are you sure?" Sauli asked, eyebrows raised. "We could share."

Adam shifted, stealing a kiss. "That's tempting, babe. But I'm gonna pass this time. Now go, make yourself at home. Hurry before i just hold you hostage in bed all day." Adam had gotten up then grabbing some sweats to pull on. He stole one more kiss before heading downstairs and leaving Sauli to shower in peace.

\---

Adam was in a good mood for just waking up, probably something to do with the way he was woken up. He didn't expect anyone to be up though, so Landon being in the kitchen threw him off for a second.

Adam was already humming along to some random song in his head though, and since he saw Landon had already started the coffee.

"You're awfully cheerful for just waking up." Landon was saying as Adam was bouncing about the kitchen. He could hear the tone of Landon's voice though. Something hidden in it. Something like annoyance. Well this was new. It had always been the opposite tween them. Adam not being a morning person ams annoyed when he needed to be up that early. Landon being the total opposite.

"And you seem pretty grouchy for this time of day." Adam pointed out, shrugging it off. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Landon's deal was right now. He just went back to hu!Ming along whatever song popped into his head.

"I'm not grumpy." Landon mumbled, leaning against the counter.

Adam couldn't stop the laugh because that's exactly what Landon always said when he was in fact grumpy. Adam knew him too well or that.

"Hey, mister grumpy gills," Adam started quoting Finding Nemo. Landon was apparently not finding it as amusing as Adam.

"Don't you have someone else to bother this morning?" Landon asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Yeah, but he's in the shower." Adam shrugged and he raised an eyebrow at Landon. Suddenly it made sense. "Is that what brought on the grumpiness?" Adam smirked, "Someone's jealous."

"What? I'm not jealous." Landon was nearly pouting and Adam was laughing again. He so was jealous. "Just maybe keep it down next time, yeah?"

"Well, babydoll, you're welcome to join next time, you don't have to feel left out of the fun." Adam teased. But really, he wouldn't say no to Landon joining them. At least, he probably wouldn't.

Landon was trying to glare, and trying his hardest be annoyed by Adam. But Adam was already pressed against his back and jokingly dancing and singing low,

_"We'll never get too far_   
_Just you, me and the bar_   
_Silly "menage a trois" sometimes_   
_Would you be mine."_

And by the end of it, Adam had cracked him. He had gotten a smile and even almost a laugh out of Landon just about the time he heard Sauli come down. He was still busy singing which had turned more playful and silly than anything. He was trying to make Landon laugh more than trying to sound good. He was cracking himself up in the process.

"Did I miss something?" Sauli was asking and looking confused but also like he wanted to laugh.

"No, you're just seeing what it's like to be around Adam twenty-four-seven." Landon was smiling now though, and that's all Adam wanted. Mission accomplished.

"Well someone has to keep mister grumpy gills away." Adam said as he poured three coffee mugs. He handed one to Landon and then to Sauli. Raking the last one for himself. "There's cream and sugar if you like." Adam told Sauli, nodding towards the table. Adam definitely wanted Sauli to feel welcome and make himself right at home.

"I wasn't grumpy." Landon still pouted and Adam shrugged.

"He was grumpy. He was jealous he missed out on the action with us last night and this morning." Adam explained as if it were a fact which only earned him a raised eyebrow from Sauli. "I told him he could have joined."

"Oh, is that so?" Sauli was amused now too and shrugged. He wasn't really sure what to think about Adam having that conversation with his ex. That wasn't exactly sure that's the kind of thing he would discuss with annex himself. But Adam just seemed to be so open about everything. Like he just didn't care. "I could have shared."

"This morning too? No wonder you're such a ball of sunshine is morning." Adams mood suddenly made sense to Landon. "I don't share well, though. So you two enjoy, just keep it down next time, yeah?'

Adam just shrugged. "Your loss, Land." Adam still had the man smiling though, so he took that as a win.

Sauli blushed at the mention of being quiet next time. "Was I that loud?"

"You were. I was enjoying it too much to try and quiet you." Adam explained with a shrug and shot and apologetic look to Landon. It wasn't on purpose. Adam was jut enjoying the great sex.

Sauli was still a little confused, and his cheeks still flushed a rosy pink from the exchange. "I should probably get out of here. Adam, Do– Um– Do I owe-" Adam stopped him there because he knew what he was going to say. And Adam hadn't expected him to ask that at all.

Landon was already huffing, taking his protective and possessive stance. Adam shot him a glare for it, or tried. He ended up laughing at him instead. It was unnecessary from Landon. Adam placed a hand on Landon's chest, giving a playful pat "Down boy" Adam teased before pulling Sauli with him out of the room. He pulled him over to the small hall next to the stairs. Just fae enough away to be out of sight and our of ear shot. "You don't owe me anything. Strictly off the clock last night."

Sauli nodded, looking up at Adam. Adam couldn't stop himself from pressing a kiss to the man's lips. "Okay. But can I-"

Adam stopped him there, he knew what Sauli was going to ask. "Make an appointment with Meow?" Adam waited for Sauli's nod. "Baby, you can call Meow and use the services all you want. I know you have already, but it won't be me that comes." Sauli looked confused, Adam thought it was kind of adorable. "Not because I don't want to see you again. But because, what I was telling you last night?" Sauli nodded that he remembered. Adam was thinking about moving away do! The business. "That, an because after last night this became more personal. And I know better than to MOX that with business."

The pair were keeping their voice down, not wanting to be heard in the kitchen. "So will I see you again?" Sauli asked, really hoping the answer was yes. He really would like to see Adam again.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, if you want to. How about we go back upstairs if you don't mind waiting while I shower? We'll go grab breakfast and I'll give you a ride home. But, before that, I'll give you my number. If you want to see me again, call me. Not Meow." Sauli nodded. "Perfect. Head up, I'm gonna rinse mugs and I'll be right up."

"Adam, you brought your work home with you?" Landon had said the second Adam walked back in the kitchen. He sounded annoyed again. And then Adam was annoyed because Landon knew better. He knew that Adam don't, wouldn't being a client into the house.

"No. It wasn't like that, Land. Just a misunderstanding." Adam shrugged, rinsing out his and Sauli's mugs before just leaning against the counter. He raised an eyebrow at his friems, waiting. He knew Landon wouldn't just leave it at that.

"So, he just happens to know what you do and think last night was all business?"

Adam let out a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face and through his messy hair. "Why does it matter? We're not together anymore. And from what I recall, you knew I was a whore the second we met. Its not something I hide. I'm always up front."

Landon shrugged. "I just worry. Don't want you to make a mess for yourself. And– Adam, could you not call yourself that? We both know its not the case."

"Do we though? Cause I'm not sure that's true." Adam sighed. He didn't really care right now. "If you must know, he has been a client. I met with him one time. That's not what last night was about though. I just happened to run into him at the club. So, yeah. Simple misunderstanding." Adam explained, even though he really didn't think he should have to.

"So you're just making things more complicated for yourself?" Landon reply did look concerned, it made it really hard for Adam to be annoyed with all the questions right now.

"I can handle myself Landon. Its not complicated. I like being around him. You're the one making things complicated right now. What do you want me to do?" Adam ram his fingers through his hair, watching Landon for a moment.

"Nothing, Adam. I don't care what you do."

Adam just shook his head. Landon was just going to shut down again, just like he did anytime anything like this came up. It was frustrating. "Jesus, you are so frustrating sometimes. You don't need to worry about me, okay? I'm going to shower and give Sauli a ride home. Guess I'll probably see you around later."

\---

Adam did just that, he headed upstairs to join Sauli in his room. He sighed contentedly as he was back in the room with Sauli. Something about the tiny blonds presence just made Adam comfortable. It made him happy, and relaxed, and so !any things. He wasn't even sure what it meant but he wasn't complaining.

Adam found his pants from the night before, digging his phone from the pocket. He did just as he said, giving Sauli his number. Which actually consisted of him asking for Sauli's number and sending a text to the man. Sauli could save the number to his phone easily that way.

Then Adams stole a kiss that he couldn't resist. Something else that he just couldn't control around the blond. He just constantly needed to be touching him as long as he was within reach. The kisses were fucking mind blowing, even when the were nothing more than gentle pecks.

When he came back to the room after his shower, nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist. He had to steal more kisses before going to the closet to get dressed. He didn't miss all of the little glances and looks that Sauli gave him. Sauli having an easy view into the closet from where he sat on the bed. Adam should probably have more self conscious with the eyes on him while he strutted around in his birthday suit.

As soon as he was dressed though, the two headed out. They stopped for breakfast. They spent the time to get to know each other a little better. It was almost like a date. Maybe it was, unofficially. They talked, about the past, about their family. They teased and jokes with each other. It all just felt easy with Sauli. Like Adam could just tell him anything and it wouldn't b a big deal. Adam dropped Sauli off at home after, not without more losses of course. As soon as he was home, and settled in his bed for he afternoon. He remembered he he meant to ask Sauli something, so he sent off a quick text.

**_"My birthday's next week, party at my place. I'd love it if you came."_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited. Hopefully improved. I'll be doingbsix over the next day or two and then seven will be up.

Adam kept busy for the week, most of his work was just little things though. More paper work than anything. dates needed, company to spend some time with. Only one call he actually went on and it was a wedding date. Simply someone needing company to rhe even and nothing more. Adam spent the rest of the time getting ready for his birthday and the party.

And currently? Adam was fully enjoying playing with the kids while he waited for other guests to arrive. His nephew on his hip, Alisan's kids and Riff running around his feet.

Adam was in the middle of making the most ridiculous animal noises because why not? It had Remy cracking up which had Adam laughing just as hard. Adam loved that kid and making him laugh. Adam paused when there was a knock on the door. He was slightly confused, most of his friends would just themselves in so who was knocking? It was also early, and most of his friends were always late.

He was mid-goat bleat when he opened the door. Remy was sticking a finger to Adam's mouth and repeating 'again' when Adam saw Sauli was on the other side of the door. "Oh! You made it." Adam smiled at the smaller man, he had been unsure if Sauli would make it. They had talked, mostly texts, throughout the week, but the only thing Sauli ever mentioned about the party was asking when and what time. He never said ihe was coming. Adam would be lying of he said he wouldn't have been disappointed if sauli hadn't showed up.

"Of course I did! You didn't tell me you had any kids though." Sauli raised an eyebrow, nodding toward the toddler in Adams arms. "who is this cutie?"

Adam laughed and shook his head. "Because I don't. At least none that are actually mine, I just steal them from time to time. This is my nephew, Remy." Adam set the toddler down and tugged Sauli inside. He was following Remy back to the living room with the other kids. He was introducing them all to Sauli and he was smiling and greeting them all.

"Ooh, makes sense now." Sauli laughed, watching as Adam interested with the small children. It was fucking adorable seeing Adam gush over them.

Adam laughed as Remy was back at his feet, "Uncle, ella!"

"Elephant? But what does an elephant sound like?" Adam moved back to the middle of the room. He grinned as the little boy tried to imitate an elephant to show Adam how they sounded. Adam kneeled down in the floor with the boy,noddimg. "Oh right, so like this?" Adam questioned before doing a perfect elephant trumpet. Thwt had Remy in another fit of giggles.

"Well aren't we just multi-talented." Sauli commented, amusement in his voice as well. "You never said you could imitate animal noises."

Adam laughed. "It never came up. There's a lot of things that haven't come up." He gave a playful wink before standing again. "What can I get you, though? A drink? Snacks? You can go on downstairs if you want, I think Landon and Tommy are already down there with my dad." Adam stole a kiss when he made his way back to Sauli. "I'm really glad you came. I wasn't sure if you'd show up."

That was while Alisan, his mom, brother, and his wife, and the Cherry's were in the kitchen. They were putting together snack trays and things they brought to make. Sauli shook his head, "I'm okay. I'll go down and get myself a drink in a minute." Sauli s!iled, chasing after more of that kiss. "Of course I would come. I couldn't miss seeing you again."

Adam nodded, distracted again by one of the kids, Aria, asking for a cupcake. Adam laughed, nodding. He had promised they could earlier. He had bought cookies and mini cupcakes for the kids because they probably wouldn't be around when they had his cake. "I did promise, didn't I? Come on." Adam pulled himself away from Sauli to lead the kiss over to the kitchen island for the sweet treats. He let them each pick theupxake or cookie they wanted and then they were happy to off to eat them.

"Adam, hon, are you going downstairs? Grab one of these trays if you do?" Leila, Adams mom was asking. Adam nodded, pressing a kiss to his moms cheek.

Adam quickly introduced everyone to Sauli, before looking over the trays. "Are all of these ready to go?" He waited while Leila pointed out which ones were done and which they were still working on. Then grabbed one in each hand, "Sauli, could you grab that one and bring it down with us? We'll grab those drinks while we're down there." Sauli happily agreed and grabbed the tray, opening the door for them and following Adam down to the basement.

\---

Adam easily fell into party mode. There were so many people in he basement, all of his friends and family and acquaintances filling the space. Adam felt great about it too. More relaxed, and happy. And he was so glad to have Sauli there too. It was almost scary how !such he had come to like Sauli in such a short time.

Adam had spent the beginning of the evening back and forth between the basement and in the living room. He had set up the TV and DVD player for the kids. Sauli sticking close to Adam at first. Not really knowing anyone else that well. Then Scarlet had decided it was late and took all the kids home with her though. Letting the other parents enjoy the rest of the night.

Then Adam could stay downstairs. Adam loved just mingling with everyone. Catching up with those he hadn't seen in a while. It felt so good. Once the had a few drinks, Sauli just fit right in too. Sauli relaxed more and was floating around and hanging out with everyone on his own. He was no longer attached to Adams hip. It was just like Sauli had known them all for years, like he had always been a part of the group. Adam could see him somewhere across that room, laughing at something Danielle said. It made Adam smile.

It was after the cake that things got really wild. It was normal for one of his house parties though. There was a stripper who Adam had no part in hiring, but everyone was enjoying themselves. So Adam couldn't complain. One of his friends was running around completely naked, Jonny? Maybe? Adam wasn't even sure anymore. Everyone had far too much to eat, drink, and smoke. Adam didn't think too much about it though. His friends were nuts. Adam had just accepted that by now. Nothing they did could really surprise him after knowing them so long. He just gave them all a safe space to enjoy themselves and didn't question it.

Adam was laid out in one of the loungers, eyes closed for a moment. He just needed a little breather, to just take a break and collect himself. He really didn't get long though. Suddenly someone was in his lap, and Adam heard his name. But it wasn't registering who the voice belonged to right away. His brain was too fogged by the pot and alcohol. He thought Sauli, but that wasn't right. The accent wasn't there, and once lips were on his. No, definitely not Sauli. Or Tommy on. It wasn't unusual for his friends to come to him for a good make-out session. Someone probably just decided the birthday boy needed a little attention.

Adam nearly relaxed into the kiss, it was one of his favorite things and it was harmless. But then it finally snapped after several minutes. Several long minutes that had felt like hours. With the man attached to his neck, Adam realized as he tried to pull himself away. There were hips grinding against his own. "Landon. What the fuck?" Adam was trying to shift, trying to push Landon back to be could see the younger man.

"Just want you." Landon murmured and Adam could tell just from that that Landon was so far gone. Too much to drink.

"Couldn't tell, Land. But you have to stop, come on." Adam had to bat Landon's hand away from his crotch, shifting again. He was trying to sit up more, carefully pushing Landon back to sit up too. He had to reach pit an stop his friend from falling when Landon swayed.

"Why? Don't you want me, too?" Landon was nearly pouting and Adam nearly lost any semblance of control he had. Landon pouting was a weak spot. And he was going to have to break the mans heart all over again when he has to tell him no.

"Not like this, baby. We can't." Adam let out a sigh and Adam was shifting again. The small room was empty, and this might be something Landon might need a little space for. He pushed himself to stand, helping Landon up too to lead him to the room. It was quieter, blocking out the murmur of the people and music around them.

"Why not?" Landon followed and Adam deposited him on the small love seat. "Just want you, Adam. I need you. Please." Okay, and Landon was worse off than Adam thought. He knew all the different stages of Landon's intoxication all too well. Adam knew what was coming.

Adam shook his head. "No, baby. We can't, not anymore."

"Just want you all to myself." And suddenly Landon was full on crying, sobs and all. Adam knew that was coming. He just knew it. Had seen Landon at this point more than he would have liked. "Just want you to myself."

"Hey, Land, shh, baby. Its okay." Adam was shifting again. He couldn't do anything but pull Landon into his arms, press the smaller man against his chest.

"Never had you all for myself though. Always had to share you." Landon was speaking through the sobs. The heavy, choking sobs while he buried his face in Adams chest.

Adam felt like the world's biggest asshole in that moment. He hated that Landon was so upset. "I know, baby. I know. And I'm so so sorry for that. I'm so sorry that I was never fully in this. That we were never really on the same page. Fuck, baby. I'm so sorry for everything." Landon nodded and Adam let him cry, just rubbing soothing circles over Landon's back. He was running his fingers through Landon's hair. "Its okay, baby. Shh." Adam continued to speak soothingly to the man. It wasn't unusual for his friends to come to him like this either. Even when in London's position, when the problem was about Adam.

Adam stayed like that for a long while. Until he could tell Landon was still crying, but at least at least the sobs had lessened. Adam looked up and noticed Sauli near the door, looking like he wanted Adams attention. But he didn't seem to sure if he was suppose to interrupt. Adam motioned him over, and when he was in the door way, Adam gave a smile. "Could you do me a favor? Bring Land here a glass of water?"

Sauli nodded, happy to help. "Of course. I'll be right back."

Landon shifted though, trying to pull away from Adam, wiping at his eyes with the backs of his hands. "No, Adam. You shouldn't be taking care of me. Go enjoy your birthday with Sauli. He's who you want to be hanging out with. Sorry I can't hold myself together."

Adam shook his head. "I can't enjoy anything until I know you're okay." Adam tugged Landon back against him.

_"Just lay here,_   
_It's safe here,_   
_I'll let you be broken open."_

Adam just sang softly and quietly against the younger man's ear while he held him. When Sauli came back with a glass of water. "Is he okay?" He asked softly, knowing it wasn't really any of his business. Sauli was only have expecting an answer.

Adam nodded. "He will be. Thank you." Adam shifted and Landon sat up again. Patting the spot next to him for Sauli to sit.

"I'll leave you two be in a minute, just stay. I'm sure Adam would rather spend his night with you than me." Landon shrugged and Adam shifted sitting up. Adam was about to protest, say that wasn't true. He wanted to spend his night with all his friends equally. He just wanted to be alone with Sauli at the end of the night.

"Sit, Sauli. Its okay." Adam had actually been worried about that but Landon wouldn't have stopped Sauli from leaving if he wasn't been okay with it. "And you, drink that. No more alcohol tonight, yeah?"

Sauli sat, and Landon nodded. Drinking the water. "Yeah, okay. Sorry. I didn't mean to break apart all over you."

Adam shrugged and shook his head. "Its fine, Land. Don't even worry about it. I should be the one that's sorry, babe. And I am, so sorry that you're hurting and things didn't turn out differently."

"I know. You're still the best, though. Take of me better than anyone else." Landon nodded and he sat in silence. It was a while before he spoke again. "Thank you, too, Sauli. For the water and putting a smile back on this ones face."

Sauli nodded, not sure what he was interrupting or in the middle of now. "Happy to help."

Landon nodded some. "'M good now. I'm gonna go upstairs I think."

Adam nodded some, "okay, babe. If you need me though?" Adam shifted reaching out to tug Landon closer to press a kiss to his temple before he could get up. "And grab something to eat on the way up, help sober up."

"I know, I'll find you. And I will."

Adam nodded and watched Landon disappear up the stairs. Then turning back towards Sauli. "Should I have been here for any of that? I kinda feel like you two were in the middle of something."

Adam shook his head. "Landon was just having a moment. Too much to drink. I tend to be the safe space among everyone. The shoulder to cry on. Even when it's over me." Adam shifted again and held his arms out for Sauli to come to him. "Come here though, tell me about your night. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"That was about you and him? Adam, now I definitely feel like I was intruding. But he just came to cry about you, to you?" Sauli just shook his head but he did move closer to Adam and into the older man's arms. "My night? It's great. Your friends are pretty fun. And oh man, your parents are awesome."

"Well, no, not really. At least that wasn't his first plan. There was a pretty heated make-out session to start with. Until the fog cleared from the buzz and I realized who it was. Had to stop him." Adam shrugged. "I– That's not weird, is it? But yeah, I think he's just feeling down. He Also had too much to drink reached sob cry level of drunkenness." Adam shifted, getting comfortable with Sauli. "I'll take it you are enjoying yourself then? And yeah, everyone is great. Mom and dad are awesome, they can party with the best of them. Dad left though, didn't he?"

Sauli listened and he laughed at Adams question. "Adam, why would I think it was weird? You haven't made me any commitments, you can kiss anyone you want. And it seems pretty clear he needed to vent to someone." Sauli shrugged and pressed a kiss to Adam's lips to prove his point. "I am having a blast. And yeah, he did a little while ago. Are you enjoying yourself, birthday boy?"

Adam just smiled at that and he nodded some, chasing more of those kisses. "Probably a good thing, I can't promise no one else will just grab and kiss." Adam half-joked, his friends were pretty crazy sometimes. He nodded some. "Yeah, I am. I love having a house full. And I'm really glad you came."

"Oh but I haven't came yet." Saul joked, and it had Adam laughing.

"So true. But we can change that later." Adam shifted. "Right now, I need another drink, a hit off that bong, and a certain pretty blonde to come dance with me."

"Who? Tommy?" Sauli joked but he moved to, standing up so he and Adam could go refill their drinks.

"Mm, maybe. He is pretty, and blonde." Adam joked right back, leading Sauli over to the bar. But Tommy didn't dance and that wasn't who he was talking about. "But I had someone else in mind, one with the most gorgeous blue eyes and curls."

Sauli batted his eyelashes playfully while Adam made drinks, chin resting on Adams shoulder. "Oh? Do I know this one?"

"I think you might know him very well." Adam teased, finishing up the drinks. He handed Sauli his then grabbed he mans hand. Adam lead him over to another group that was passing around a bong. Both them having a couple hits before moving on to the makeshift dance floor.

Adam danced with Sauli for several songs. Until suddenly Allison was completely wrapped around him and Adam had to laugh as he stumbled. Needing to get his balance back. Adam had Sauli's back pressed against his chest, grinding against his perfect ass. Allison suddenly on his back, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck had been unexpected. To say the least.

"Adam. Sing with me."

Adam laughed, forgetting all about the little karaoke station they had set up. Everyone had used it well though, some not so great. But they had set it up that way since Tommy and the others didn't really feel like playing. "Okay, okay. But you have to get down." Adam laughed and she let herself down slowly. "I'll be right back, sunshine." Adam pressed a quick kiss to Sauli's lips before heading off with Allison.

\---

Adam sang a couple songs with Allison and then Adam was off again to get back to Sauli. Sauli who was right there. Except this time he was stopped by Tommy. Tommy, who was swaying and stumbling over his steps. Adam had to wrap an arm around his shoulders to steady him and make sure he stayed up right. "Adam."

"Babyboy, you might need to lay off the drinks." Adam said, giving his friend a concerned look and Sauli was at Adams side.

"'M not drunk." Tommy had a pout and Adam raised an eyebrow. "But I have special powers. I can hear colors and taste numbers." Adam was so confused now, he wanted to laugh. But Tommy looked dead serious and was saying of as if it were fact. Like it was completely normal. next thing he knew Tommy was kissing him and declaring. "See, you taste like twenty, and you sound like a rainbow. A glittery one." He turned to Sauli to do the same and Sauli looked even more confused. "Sauli is a– tastes like a 47. He tastes good."

Adam stopped and just looked at Tommy. Pulled him back before he could go for sauli again. He was reaching for it. "What the fuck did you take, Tommy Joe?" Adam was asking. He really had no idea what was going on anymore. He didn't care if someone wanted to get fucked up there, but he'd prefer a little warning. So he could keep a look out and make sure no one did anything stupid.

"Take? Umm– Nothing. Just a lot to drink, and some brownies and cookies." Tommy was explaining. Adam just nodded because now he got it. He thought anyway. Bras and Alisan had brought edibles. The brownies and cookies were filled with marijuana. Tommy was just high out of his fucking mind, and the alcohol was making it worse. "The room is spinning. But like– In slow motion. Like as slow as a sloth. And I kinda feel funny. Am I gonna die?"

Adam did laugh then, full on and almost doubled over but he had to keep Tommy from swaying. Then Isaac was there at Tommy's side,giving Adam an apologetic look. And Tommy was glaring at him Adam for laughing at him. "No. You won't die. But non!Lee brownies, yeah? And lay off the alcohol."

"Okay. I can do that." Tommy was saying and Issac had an arm around him. "Can I kiss Sauli again, fuck, that was good." He was trying to reach for Sauli, but Issac kept him from getting there.

"Tommy, I don't think Sauli wants you to. Come on." Issac was obviously trying to keep from laughing himself. "Fucking told him he shouldn't have ate the second and third brownie. Just kept telling me they weren't doing anything and he's fine." Issac explained and shrugged. "You guys go. I've got him."

Adam nodded. Issac was a good guy and he knew Tommy would be good with him. "Okay. Get him so!e juice, and make him eat something to knock the edge off. There's some CBD capsules upstairs, kitchen cabinet to he left of the fridge. If he freaks out too much."

Issac nodded. "I will. He'll probably lay down somewhere and sleep it off."

"Is he good?" Sauli was asking as Issac led Tommy off to find juice and food for him. He looked a little confused, and like he wanted to laugh. But he also looked worries.

"Have you ever ate pot?" Sauli shook his head to indicate he hadn't. "Its a more intense high. Like, feels like fucking floating. Like, I don't know how to explain it. I don't like it myself." Adam made a face. Edibles were so not his thing. The just made him feel weird. "But, its easy to get too much. I mean, its harmless. You would have to eat a lot of brownies to actually over dose on it. But when you smoke it,the effect is instant. When you eat it, it's not. Can take up to two hours to kick in. So most people end up thinking s not doing anything, and start eating more."

"So in other words, Tommy got impatient for the high to kick in. And now he's not actually going to die, but he thinks he is and wants to make out with me?" Sauli did laugh then.

"Yeah, you've got it. Some people get really paranoid though. Turns into panic attacks and shit. He's right though, you are fucking delicious. I don't blame him for wanting more." Adam smirked a bit and he raised an eyebrow. "If he weren't so fucked up, and it didn't feel like taking advantage, I'd so let it happen. Would be fucking hot to watch."

Sauli laughed more at that and he shook his head. "I might be up for that challenge. But when he's sober, yeah. You're too much."

\---

Adam has no idea what happened after that. Tommy had at some point curled up on one of the loungers and crashed out. Adam sort of envied that the man was able to just curl up anywhere and sleep but he wasn't complaining. The party had cleared out a lot before Adam and Sauli went up to Adam's room. Both of them too drunk to really do anything, so they had made out. Sloppy, drunken kisses until their lips were too sore to take any more. Then both of them were passing out on top of each other, almost mid-kiss until sometime the next afternoon.

Adam was the first one up and he left Sauli to sleep. Carefully untangling himself from Sauli, and grabbing some sweats to pull on. Adam went straight for the kitchen, his hair sticking in all directions. Sweats sitting low on his hips. He was startled when he came from the kitchen, coffee, and Tylenol in hand. He hadn't seen Landon there on the on his way down. He hadn't even been paying attention.

"Adam, can we talk?" Landon was asking. Adam thought he looked exhausted, wasn't sure why Landon was awake yet.

Adam nodded, swallowing down the pills with the coffee as he made his way to the couch. "Of course. What's on your mind?" Adam asked as he sat down. He turned slightly towards Landon, letting Landon know he had Adam's full attention.

"Sorry about last night. I didn't mean ruin your night-" Adam cut him off there. Landon needed to stop talking like that. But Landon was embarrassed over last night. About breaking down like he had. He thought he had been holding himself together pretty well.

"Stop, Land. You have no reason to be sorry and you didn't ruin anything. I still enjoyed my night." Adam was happy to help a friend in need anytime. No matter what the reason might be.

"But I do. I know I've been a mess and keep making things harder for you." Landon held his hand up to stop Adam before he said anything. "I– Adam. I love you. And this is hard, okay? Being here, seeing you move on, questioning if I made the right choice. But also knowing it was a choice one of us had to make. Knowing that your heart wasn't in it, not the same way mine was. Still is." Landon sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Landon wasn't sure what he even wanted Adam to do about any of this.

"Moving on? Land, that's not– Sauli?" Adam tried to lie. Tried to tell Landon that wasn't the case. But they both knew it was the truth. Really, Adam didn't have anything to move on from. Like Landon said, Adam's heart hadn't been in it. Not in the same way. And Adam really fucking liked Sauli, he had to admit. "I know its hard, baby. It's hard for me too. Hard for me to see you hurting, hurting because of me. And you have no idea how hard it was to admit that I didn't love you,not in that way. Fuck, Landon. I feel like s total asshole for feeling that way. I know I shouldn't, I can't force feelings that aren't there. But I do. I feel like the biggest asshole in the world." Adam shifted, tugging Landon to him for a hug. "You need to figure out what or who makes you happy. I want you to be happy, to see that smile back on your face."

"You should be happy, too. And if Sauli does that for you,then I'm glad. Just don't fuck it up." Landon shifted so he could see Adam pulling back from the hug slightly. "As for me, I think I need to get away for a while."

"I don't know if there even is anything with Sauli yet. But yeah, I do feel happier, lighter somehow, when I'm with him. And I'm going to try my best." Adam looked at Landon for a moment. "What does that mean? Get away? Where would you go?"

"Good. Even though my heart aches that its not me putting that smile on your face, I'm glad your happy." Landon gave a sad smile. "I just need to go away for a few weeks. Get away from you, clear my head. I'll probably go to Texas, visit my dad and sister." Landon nodded some. "Sorry again though for ruining your birthday."

"You didn't ruin anything. I don't mind. I meant every word, Landon. If you need anything at all, someone to vent to, a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. And I'm more than happy to help." Adam nodded some and he leaned his forehead against Landon's. "But okay. You go. Have fun. Tell everyone I said hi, and let me know if you need anything at all."

"I will. Now do me a favor?" Adam nodded. "Take care of yourself for a change? Just worry about make yourself happy for five minutes instead of always taking care of everyone else. And enjoy that boy of yours, woo him, make him yours." Landon let his eyes close for a moment.

"That is what makes me happy though. Taking care of everyone. But I will try my best. And trust me, I will be fully enjoying Sauli." Adam ran his fingers through Landon's hair.

Suddenly Sauli was standing behind the couch, and Adam gave him a smile. Couldn't stop it from appearing on his face if he tried. "What about Sauli?"

Adam laughed, Sauli was adorable all sleepy still. His lips still pinker than usual from all the kissing the night before. The marks on his neck that Adam might have gotten a little carried away with. "All good things about Sauli. Look at how adorable you are still all sleepy eyed."

Landon shifted over, patting the spot between him and Adam. "Come take your man back."

Sauli looked confused but he did come around to sit. Adam pressed a kiss to his lips when he did, letting it linger longer than necessary. "I'm sure I'm more of a mess than adorable. I barely remember making it up to bed last night. Is there coffee? And painkillers? Really strong painkillers? I think my head might explode." Sauli was speaking after Adam broke away from the kiss. He was smiling though, because of the kiss, despite his pounding head.

"We're both a mess, baby." Adam reached up to touch the hickeys on Sauli's neck, down to the one on his chest before pressing a kiss there. He nodded, pushing himself to stand. "Coming right up." Adam went grab the Tylenol and grab another coffee mug for Sauli.

"You have to take care of Adam for me." Landon was saying when Adam came back. Sauli was listening through chuckles. Adam didn't want to know shat Landon was telling him before that. "He's stubborn, insane, and kind of a pain in the ass. But he loves with all his heart, and he would drop everything to help those he cares about. So he needs someone to look out for him because he won't look out for himself. He won't ask for help when he needs it. He's too busy holding everyone else together instead." Sauli was looking up at Adam while Landon spoke and he was grinning.

Adam tried to glare at Landon, handing Sauli the pills and the coffee mug. "I seen some of that last night. I will do my best to try to keep him together, if he'll let me." Sauli answered, nodding. Sauli already loved that quality about Adam. That he wanted to help everyone. But he thought it must be exhausting. He looked a little confused as Adam sat down beside him.

"Landon just thinks we're a thing now." Adam explained. Though they weren't, not officially. Adam would really like them to be.

"Ah. Well. That's not the case. But I'm still happy to help even just as a friend." Sauli smiled. If that's all they turned out to be. Sauli really hoped Adam would want more than that though. They fell into silence for a while after that. At least until Tommy came stumbling up from the basement.

"Holy shit, why is it so bright up here? How am I not dead?" Tommy was shielding his eyes with his hand and groaning. All three men on the couch burst into laughter at their friend, Adam, and Sauli more so. "What the fuck did I do last night? And what is so funny?"

Adam was up and getting Tommy's coffee and meds this time. Tommy joined them on the couch. Again, Adam taking care of everyone. "Well, you could apparently taste numbers and hear colors for one. You thought Sauli was delicious and wanted to make out with him."

"What did I miss?" Landon was asking and Adam and Sauli were laughing again. "Wait, what? Why was he tasting Sauli?"

Adam laughed. "You missed Tommy eating too much pot." Adam said and he laughed again. "Because he was proving to us he could taste numbers. Sauli's was so good he wanted more of it."

Tommy groaned again and curled up in the corner of the large sectional. Only after tossing a throw pillow at Adams head. "Shut up." He mumbled but shrugged. "Actually I vaguely remember that. I still wouldn't complain about more. How much did I have though? I think I'm still fucked up."

"That wouldn't shock me, babyboy. You were flying last night. I don't know though, have to ask Issac. Apparently, it was a lot." Adam shrugged.

Tommy just nodded. "'M fine. My heads just pounding, and I feel kinda sick. And everything's spinning." That wasn't helping that he felt sick.

"Should eat." Landon added. "I can make something."

"Lemme wake up first."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All current chapters are now edited! Chapter seven will be up as soon as i go through and make the needed edits there.

Adam had time to himself while Landon was gone. Landon had left a week after to visit his family in Texas and he spent three weeks there. It turned out Sauli had some work things going on and had to go back to Finland for that time too. That gave Adam a lot of time to himself. It was weird for Adam to have to much time to himself, for the house to be empty. It was lonely. He felt fucking alone again, and it was probably a little ridiculous. Especially when he found himself curled up in his bed sobbing over it on more than one night. 

He found himself picking up his phone to call Sauli one of those nights. It was probably late, or early in Finland. Adam Didn't know. He was hadn't a hard time keeping track of the time difference. 

"Adam, hi! I was just about to call you." Sauli was his usual bright and cheerful self, it almost got a smile out of Adam. Adam couldn't manage anything bit a choked sob as a response though. "Adam, did something happen? Are you okay?" 

Adam was nodding before he mentally kicked himself because Sauli couldn't see that. He also felt ridiculous for even bothering Sauli right now. "No. Nothing happened." But he wasn't sire how to answer if he was okay. Was he? He was crying and being ridiculous because he was alone in his own house. Surely that wasn't normal. Normal adults love on their own and function just fine all the time. "I– I'm okay. I just– I don't even know." He couldn't get much out between sobs and he didn't know how to explain anyway. Sauli was probably going to think he was nuts and not want anything to do with him anymore. 

"Adam, come on. Tell me. Let me help." Adam had to take the time to calm himself though so he could speak. The whole time Sauli was talking quietly, soothing words over he phone. It was the best he could do to comfort Adam from so far away.

"Sorry. Just lonely in the house all alone, and I miss you." Adam said after several long minutes, when he at least had the hiccuping sobs under control. "I'm being ridiculous, I can't even be home alone." 

"You're not. I miss you, too. I wish I was there. Its hard to comfort someone on the phone." Sauli sounded sad now, and Adam felt even worse. 

"You are though. Hearing your voice helps." Adam definitely realized he was in deep with Sauli in the time he had been gone. He found himself waiting for Sauli to text or call. couldn't wait to hear Sauli's' voice, or just to talk to him in general.

"Then I'm glad I help in some way. I'll be back in a few days, and I have some free time. I'll make it up to you then?" 

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Can't wait, baby." Adam wiped his face with his hand, wiping the tears away. He was okay now. He could make it a couple more days and Landon would be home tomorrow. 

"Me either, beautiful. Why don't you hang out with Tommy or Brad in the mean time?" 

Adam had, he had seen his friends plenty. But they weren't Sauli, and the problem was after he went to bed. "I have. They're just not you, sunshine. Landon comes home tomorrow though, maybe the house won't feel so weird and empty then."

"Maybe. But, hey, I've gotta go. Have a meeting to get to. I'll text you as soon as I can."

\---

Adam had been surprised how little he thought about Landon in the time he was gone. He missed him of course, in the way you miss a friend. In the way that it was weird coming home an the house was completely empty, so use to Landon being there. Most of his thoughts were Sauli though. He missed Sauli like crazy. 

Adam had picked Landon up from the airport and they went for lunch together. He had stopped when he saw Landon, giving him a long hug.

"Come on, tell me about your trip. Was it a good visit?" Adam was excited to hear what Landon had been up to. To hear about his family. Adam had always loved visits to see Landon's family himself. 

"It was great, actually. I think everyone there was missing you more than I was though." Landon explained and was chewing his lower lip. Something he always did when nervous. "Is it wrong to say that I barely missed you at all? At least not in the way I thought I would?" Adam just shook his head to tell him no, it wasn't wrong. And he also wasn't bothered by it.

"Not at all. Honestly, it was the same on my end. I did miss my friend." Adam gave a small smile and he listened while Landon rambled on about his trip after they ordered their food. Landon told him all about everyone, his sisters and nieces. He was showing Adam so many pictures of the girls. 

"Is that Arabella? No way! She's gotten so big." Adam and Landon had been there when the youngest of Landon's nieces was born, what was that? Almost three years ago now. It had been a while since Adam had seen her or even a picture. 

"Yes! We need to hook her and Remy up they'd be best playmates." Landon was smiling at the thought, and that made Adam smile. "They all made me promise to bring you next time, even if we're just friends. You could bring Sauli." Landon seemed to be in a much better place now than when he left, that made Adam happy. He just listened to Landon talk about his trip and all about his family. He even promised to go with him next time because Adam really did love Landon's family. They were just like another extension of his own family. Landon brought the subject back to Adam though when their food came. "What have you been up to while I was gone? Keeping busy? How's Sauli? I'm sure you two have enjoyed having the house to yourself without me there." He was was smirking and wiggly his eyebrows. Adam laughed. 

Adam shook his head, "I haven't seen him actually." Adam could see the look of confusion on Landon's face so he clarified before he could ask. "He had some work things back in Finland he had to tend to. He left a couple days after you did. So all I had is texts and phone calls, but he seems good. And busy? Not really. I haven't really been on any calls in a while now. I think I'm kinda over it." Though he had thought about it while he was being ridiculous at home alone. Wanting to feel wanted and less lonely. 

Adam had had a lot of time to think about that too. What he wanted out of life. Did he want to continue on as he was an end up alone or did he want to settle down, find love? He had decided on the latter. He had actually tried once in the last few weeks anyway. He had been too worried about what Sauli might feel about it to even get into it. He couldn't even get hard and actually do the task. "I just took care of the paperwork for things. Worked on some music with Tommy. Otherwise? I just spent a lot of time to myself. Really figuring things out. I definitely don't want work coming between another relationship. I'm fucking terrified of that happening again." 

"So what are you going to do? Just run things? Hand it over to Brad and do something else? Does Sauli know you want him to be forever?" Landon raised an eyebrow at Adam. Landon was surprised. Surprised that Adam was giving it up. That Sauli had made Adam do that. Or maybe Landon had a part too by breaking up with him. 

"Who said it would be Sauli? But right now, I'm gonna run things and figure that out. I don't know what else I would do right now." Adam shrugged. He was thinking about that too. What he wanted to do with his time. He hated sitting around the house and doing nothing. It was what ended up making him bored and restless, and fucking sobbing himself to sleep.

"You didn't need to. I can tell you miss him." Landon smiled, he was glad there was someone to make Adam happy. Landon was just fine to be on his own for awhile. 

"In a couple days. I'm gonna pick him up." Adams face lit up at the thought of finally seeing Sauli. Landon definitely didn't miss it. 

"You haven't asked him out yet, have you? He has no clue how much you want him?" Adam shook his head.

"I'll talk to him when he gets back. I don't want to do that over the phone."

\---

Adam spent the next several days hanging around the house, just catching up with Landon. It was easy, especially now that they had both realized that they were good with being apart, with just being friends. 

But today, Sauli would be back and Adam was so anxious to see him. When did that happen? When did Sauli turn into someone he could actually see himself being with? It happened fast, without warning. Without Adam knowing it was happening. He had only intended it to be a friendship. He enjoyed the man company, he was easy to be around.

"Adam, chill. Why are you so nervous?" Landon sounded amused by the fact. It wasn't often he seen Adam so nervous about something.

Adam jumped, he hadn't heard Landon come downstairs. He was too busy scrubbing every inch of the kitchen and probably the rest of the house at some point too. "I'm not nervous. I'm restless, and anxious." And okay also nervous, but why? He was just picking Sauli up from the airport.

Landon was laughing at him. Full on, uncontrollable laughter. "Adam, that's about the tenth time you've scrubbed that counter. You are a bouncing ball of nervous energy. Come on. What's the deal?" 

Adam sighed. "I– It's nothing. There's no deal." He just couldn't say it. That was unusual for Adam. Sauli hadn't seen him in nearly a month,what of h decides he doesn't want to see Adam anymore? Yeah, Adam was being ridiculous.

"Adam, come on. Talk." Landon knew Adam better than that. He knew when Adam had something on his mind. He wanted to calm his friends nerves, or try. But he also still found it really amusing. 

"I'm just–" Adam sat the sponge in the sink and turned to lean against it. He wasn't even sure what the deal was. So he didn't know how to tell Landon what it was. He was looking at Landon, trying think through what was in his head. "What if he doesn't want anything more than a friend? What if he just thinks of me like some whore who's incapable of actually being in a committed relationship? I don't even know that I'm anything more than that."

"Bullshit. You know damn well you are capable of being in a relationship, being committed and faithful. You are so much more than your profession, Adam." Landon lost his amusement with the situation now. He hated the way Adam thought of himself that way. Hated hearing Adam actually say it. 

"Am I though? It's all I've done for so long. It ruined our relationship, it ruined my relationship with Jake before you. There's probably some in between and before you two that were ruined before they even got started because of it." Adam shrugged. He was definitely scared he was just going to end up alone. Even if he got out of the business, that would just be what he was known for. "And I know I'm capable of being commuted and faithful. How is he suppose to know that?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Adam. This isn't like you." Landon sighed. He stepped closer, reaching up to place his hands on Adams shoulders. "Hey, deep breaths. Chill. You've got this, okay? He seems pretty into you from what I've seen." 

"I know. I guess I like this guy more than I thought, huh?" Adam laughed at himself and he shook his head. "But its true. It's ruined more things than its helped. It's how I met Sauli. I wouldn't blame him or be surprised in the least if he thought it was the norm to befriend and hook up with clients." He did as Landon said though. He took in a few deep breaths, exhaling slowly. It helped calm his nerves a little bit, but not much. "I– I just haven't felt like this about anyone since–" Adam paused, looking at Landon. "Not since I met Brad." Brad had been his first real love. Adam was starting to think his first a only real love the more he thought about his past relationships. But eventually he and brad had fell apart. Too young and stupid to realize it before it was too late, to even know how to fix it.

"So you make him see that it's not, at least not for you." Landon nodded. "That bad for him, huh? You should tell him that." Landon had heard all about Adams relationship with brad. From both of them. He could still see the connection they shared, the one that was still there. "Go get your boy, traffic is probably a bitch near the airport." Landon told him, leaning up to press a kiss to Adams cheek fore stepping back. 

Adam looked at the time and made a face, he was cutting it close already. "Shit. You're right. I've gotta go." Adam pushed away from the counter and went to slip on his shoes. "Land, where are my keys?" He could hear Landon laugh and Adam pouted. They weren't on the hook and he had no memory of moving them or leaving them anywhere else. 

"They're on the end table beside the couch." Landon was leaning again the door way of he kitchen, watching Adam. "Are you okay to drive? Seriously, calm, babe." 

"Thanks." Adam spotted the keys and grabbed them. "Yeah I'm okay. I'll have something to focus my mind on then. I'll see you later." And then Adam was our the door. 

\---

Adam had gotten there right one time to pick Sauli up. He gave him the longest, tightest hug imaginable. And a kiss that nearly made them both weak in the knees. Traffic was worse on the way back to Sauli's and the smaller man dozed off in the passenger seat. 

Adam hated waking him. But, he made himself do it so he could help him get his things inside. He didn't really know if it would be appropriate to go through Sauli's pockets to find his keys and carry him inside without waking him. "I'll get out of your hair, let you get some rest." Adam stole a kiss before starting to step away, back towards the door.

"No stay, I can rest with you here." Sauli was pulling him back. He had been so excited to get back and see Adam. Just the little time they had spent together from the airport to his house wasn't near enough. 

"Okay." Adam didn't need to be asked twice. He had been hoping Sauli would want him to stay actually. 

So Adam did. Sauli had a quick shower before he joined Adam in the bed. He crashed right out on Adam's chest. There was no place he would rather be in that moment either. Adam eventually dozed off for a little while too.

\---

Adam woke up several hours later, Sauli kissing over his neck and chest. It was still dark, it must be late. Or maybe really early. Maybe it depended on how you wanted to look at it. "Mm, g'morning?" He murmured, getting a laugh from Sauli. 

"I mean, technically two am is morning, but not really." Sauli shrugged. "Sorry. My schedules a mess. Time difference and jetlag, you know? And it's so hard to not be tempted by you." Sauli was definitely still on a weird schedule. It was weird. He was still tired, he should sleep more, but he felt like he was suppose to be awake. 

"Nothing to be sorry for." Adam reached up to hook his hand around the back of Sauli's sides neck. Pulling him down for a kiss, "I've sort of been dying to do this anyway." His voice was low and sleepy as he spoke against the other man's lips before deepening the kiss. It reminded Sauli of how he sounded when they were about to have sex. 

They stayed like that for a long while. Just kissing and slowly waking up, hands exploring each other's bodies. At some point, Sauli had moved on top of Adam, and Adam had spread his legs just enough for Sauli to rest comfortably between. The kisses had deepened, nips and flicks of tongue. Adam never got tired of if. 

"Adam, can I-" Sauli didn't get to finish at he was asking. He was murmuring against Adams skin while he kissed along Adams collarbone. Across the 'original high' tattoo. But Sauli's hand was between Adams legs, feeling behind his balls. His fingers were rubbing at the right ring of muscles of Adams hole when he found it. Sauli felt the muscles twitch under his fingers but Adam was squirming away from the unexpected sensation. Sauli quickly pulled his hand away. "Sorry, didn't– Can I– Do you not–" Sauli couldn't !manage to say what he wanted to. To ask what he wanted to. 

"You touched my hole." Adam laughed at how Sauli seemed so flustered. It was pretty adorable if you asked Adam. He hadn't meant to make Sauli think he did something wrong, the intrusion was just unexpected. "Don't be sorry. It was just unexpected." Adam pulled Sauli down for another quick kiss. "I do bottom. That's what you're trying to ask right? Just not very often, and most guys I've been with don't just go for it like that."

Sauli laughed at Adams first sentence and he nodded. It was what he wanted to ask yet could get the words out. "Yeah, that's what I was asking." He shifted to move off of Adam, laying on his side next to Adam, facing him.

Adam rolled to his side then too, facing Sauli, resting a hand on Sauli's hip. "It's been a while since even Landon tried. And I don't, not with clients. Too many bad experiences there." 

"Bad experiences?" Sauli asked, looking at Adam, concerned. Adam knew what he was thinking. He had to stop that right then.

"Nothing like that. Just, it wasn't good. Often not enough prep, dudes that don't care about anything but getting off themselves. They don't care if it feels good for the other person. I tried when I first started. I just ended up feeling gross and used every time. And sore too, that might have been the worst part of it." Adam explained. But really it didn't matter. He didn't plan on going back to meeting with strangers like that anyway. "But when I'm with someone I trust, in a relationship. I'm pretty flexible."

"So I don't get those privileges yet." Sauli was almost pouting. Adam couldn't help himself from kissing that pout away. 

"I didn't say that." Adam shifted slightly, running his fingers through Sauli's hair. "I like you. I like you a lot. Fuck, I can't stop thinking about you. You make me feel crazy, how fast it's happened. I haven't felt like this towards someone since Brad, and its so damn terrifying." Adam let it all spill out, this hasn't exactly been how he had pictured bringing up the subject. He chewed his lower lip nervously.

"You are making me crazy. You know, I was late to a meeting the other day after you called me crying? I– Fuck, I hung up and I started bawling because I wasn't here. I wanted to curl up with you and make you feel less alone so bad. I'm pretty sure my handler thought I'd just gotten a call that someone died." Sauli laughed at himself, how ridiculous it was. "I like you a lot, too. I missed you like crazy while I was away. I so so badly waned to be here with you. Crazy considering how homesick I was before you." Sauli was staring into Adams eyes, loved how intense Adams eyes always were. They were so bright, and Adam couldn't hide anything at all. Everything he was feeling was written right there in his eyes. Right now he did look scared, and hopeful. "I'm not always so good with explaining feelings. Just a warning. Finnish people, its not our best skill."

Adam laughed. "Oh my god, I was being more ridiculous than usual that night. I'm sorry I made you late." Adam smiled at Sauli, running his hand over the mans side,and around to rest on Sauli's lower back s he scooted closer. "It seems we're on the same page then? Should we give this thing a try? Make it official?" Adam looked more hopeful now, watching Sauli and waiting for an answer. "And don't worry about it. I don't expect a love letter everyday or anything. As long as you can show it, an share what you're feeling when its important." 

"I can definitely try to share when its important, or find a way to sow you." Sauli grinned up at Adam, nodding. "I'm all yours if you want me. If you're sure you want to give this a try. Remind me to ask you more about Brad sometime though, sounds like he was pretty special to you at one time.

"I am positive." Adam nodded, grinning. "Brad still is special to me. Tomorrow, I'm taking you out to dinner, and maybe a movie. A real date. You can ask me about anything you want then. I can tell you all about Brad. After, we can co!e back here so we're alone. I just never know who will be at my house." Adam laughed softly at that. He really wanted it to be just him and Sauli for the evening. "If you still want, I'm all yours. Any way you want me."

"You trust me that much? I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Sauli was beaming at the thought though. That Adam would give himself to Sauli that way. "I love that plan though. I could use the whole evening alone with you after being away. I mean, while I'm awake that is."

"I do. I don't think I could be uncomfortable with you." Adam nodded, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriends lips.

"It's a date then, and I can't wait." Sauli snuggled in against Adam's chest again after, ready to try to get a few more hours of sleep. "Sing me to sleep?"

"I think I can do that." Adam wrapped his arms tighter around Sauli, and he began to sing softly until they had both drifted off again.

\---

After they woke the next morning, Adam headed back to his place. He was nervous for the night ahead. He wanted to make it perfect for Sauli. He really wanted to wine and dine and win his boy over. Even if he technically already had.

Adam made reservations at a nice little restaurant for them. A nice, quiet little place. One where they would have some privacy and would be able to just talk. But that was also super romantic a they could eat by candle light. 

Adam took too long to get dressed, everything looked wrong to him. Made him look too fat, too everything. Landon had laughed and told him to just shut up and quit stressing.

He had settled on black pants, one that were some sort super stretchy mix of legging and jeans. The hugged his legs all the way down, and hugged his hips and ass perfectly. He went with a white T-shirt and a black suit jacket. Something dressy, but not overly fancy. Of course he had to top it off with lots of accessories. 

Adam showed up with flowers. Sauli had the biggest grin as he told Adam of was too much while putting them in a vase. Adam also made sure to open every door, pull out chairs, the whole thing for Sauli. Sauli just kept telling Adam of was too much but the smile on his face was worth it. 

They spent dinner talking. They caught up on the last few weeks they had been apart. They talked about life in general, their past. Their families, childhood. Sauli hadn't forgotten about asking about Brad either. Adam was happy to share. He told Sauli all about how crazy they had been about each other, how great it had been. But also how it all started to fall apart. How they had been too young and stupid to really know what they were doing, or how to fix it. They also just joked and teased each other. Stealing bites of food from each others plates and sharing desert.

After dinner Adam had taken Sauli to Raja's place to meet her girls and see a good show. It was always a fun time and Adam loved introducing Sauli to everyone as his boyfriend, loved getting to show him show him off. It was also amusing to see Sauli's reaction to the place, he had never been to a drag show. But he seemed to really have a great time. 

When they got back to Sauli's, Adam pinned Sauli to the door as soon as they were inside. Barely even making it inside. "Did you have fun?" 

"Yeah. Dinner was great, and Raja is a trip." Sauli was grinning up at Adam, his eyes bright and happy. His arms came up around Adams shoulders. 

"I'm glad." Adam smiled and pressed his lips to Sauli's. Adams hand came up to the side of Saulis neck, his thumb under his jaw, tilting his head up just right. The kiss slow, sensual, the wet, slick slide of lips moving against each other. "Come on, take me to bed, baby." Adam murmured as he pulled away from the kiss. 

Sauli was happy to oblige that request. He pushed away from the door and grabbed Adams hand to lead him to the bedroom. Adam was a little nervous as they just kissed and touched as they undressed each other. It had been a long while since he bottomed, and it was hard for him to give up control. 

"Adam, you don't have to." Sauli must have senses the nerves as they moved onto the bed. Sauli was crawling over him. 

Adam shook his head. "I know I don't have to. I want to. Its just been a while." Adam said, his has on Sauli again. Touching him wherever he could reach, he just needed to feel skin and the firm muscles under his hands. 

"Relax then, beautiful. I won't hurt you. You can ask me to stop anytime." Sauli was speaking between kisses, pressing little kisses and nips along Adam's neck and down his chest. 

"I know, baby, I'm trying." Adam murmured, tilting his head back and trying to just let himself fully enjoy the feel of Sauli's lips on his skin. It helped, it was good to just feel. The pleasure of Saulis lips and tongue on his skin, to just feel whatever feelings were between them. The trust, and the want. 

"Want to ride me?" Sauli was speaking just before teasing one of Adams nipples with his tongue. Flicking his tongue against the pink bud before letting his breath hit the wet flesh. Adam moaned, his back arching slightly. Fuck, his nipples were sensitive, and usually ignored. Sauli was nipping, tugging, licking. It made it easier to just give into the sensations, just feel and be one moment. 

"Only if that's what you want, baby. I'm okay. I trust you." Adam wanted to be better at giving up that control anyway. To know when and how to say that's what he needed. Adam let out another moan as Sauli kissed across his chest, giving his other nipple the same attention as the first. Sauli had quickly figured out just how sensitive the pink buds were. 

"Then no. Think I want you just like this." Sauli took full advantage of all the sensitive spots he found on Adam's body. Taking his time just kissing and sucking at the man's skin. He was loving all little moans and other sounds that were coming from Adam. Adam had a hand in the back of Sauli's hair, not really tugging, or guiding in any way but just resting there. 

Sauli only paused a second when he reached Adams hard cock, tongue teasing the slit. He smirked at the half whine, half moan it got him. Could see Adams dick twitch from he attention. He moved on, kissing along Adam's inner thighs. Adam was very easily relaxing more and more. With every pleasure spot Sauli found and teased, that was all he could focus on. "Adam, can I– Fuck– I want to get my tongue in there. Want lick you open." Adam moaned at the words, his hips bucking, looking for friction on his aching cock. Jesus, Sauli was finding all of his weak spots. He loved being rimmed, he needed to make it happen more often. 

Saulis accent was thicker than usual, and Adam could hear the desire and need I'm his voice. That was doing things to Adam, too. Hearing Sauli so desperate and wanting him. "Fuck, you don't need to ask. Want me to turn over?" Adam murmured, already starting to shift. Sauli stopped him, hand on Adams hip to keep him in place. He reached for he lube and a condom from the nightstand. 

"No, don't move. Want you just like this." Sauli told him. He set he line and condom on the bed beside them. He didn't need that just yet. His hands were then on the back of Adams thighs, pressing Adams legs back toward his chest. Adam brought his own hands to hook behind his knee pits to hold his legs in place. Sauli shifted, positioning himself on his belly between Adams legs. His hands were on his ass, spreading his cheeks further. Adam was sure he should feel weird and vulnerable with how exposed he was in hat moment. With Sauli's' face right there, looking at the most intimate part of Adams body. But Adam didn't get a chance to think about it because Sauli's tongue was on him, licking that tight ring of muscles

Sauli took his time. slowly working Adam open and teasing him with his tongue. Evey muscle in Adams body, including the ones Sauli was licking, were twitching at the pleasure. Sauli was licking, flicks of tongue, long licks, tongue pressed flat against he pink hole. Sauli was even sucking while pressing harder against the muscles with his tongue. That was a whole new sensation. No one ever sucked his asshole before. Adam couldn't stop all of the sounds leaving his throat, the high pitched moans. 

Adam let one leg down on Sauli's shoulder, his hips rocking into the sensations. Sauli pointed his tongue to push inside, sucking again as he did. Adam threw his head back against the pillows, his back arching. His moans louder, higher. Any semblance of control he might have still had, or wanted, falling away. "Sauli, fuck–" 

Sauli barely paused to slick his fingers with the lube. Adam was relaxed and loose enough from Sauli's tongue that he could easily push two fingers into him. Sauli's tongue was right back in the mix, licking around the rim while he fucked his fingers into Adam. Sauli curled his fingers just so, stroking over Adams prostate. 

"Oh, fuck!" Adams voice pitched higher when Sauli's fingers stroked that spot inside him. His body unsure whether to try to get more than of the sensation, or if it was too much. His thighs trying to close, clamping against Sauli's shoulders by reflex. Instantly loosening again. "Sauli. Please, baby." It came out more of a whine, something Adam hadn't meant. But he couldn't be bothered to care if he was begging or whining right now either. 

"Please what?" Sauli smirked. He scissored his fingers, pressing in a third this time when his wrist thrust back in. He sat up then, and Adam moaned at the sight. Sauli's lips and chin were shiny, Adam wasn't sure if it was from spit or lube. Probably both. He could feel how wet and slick he was from Sauli's saliva. Sauli was angling his fingers, stroking Adams prostate each time his fingers fucked into Adam. 

Sauli was transfixed at the sight. Adam writhing and trying to fuck himself on Sauli's fingers. His cock hard and laying flush against his belly, the head flushed, looking almost bruised. And leaking, a pool of precum already sitting on Adams stomach. Sauli could see every twitch of Adams body, the way his muscles twitches under his skin. The twitch of his dick with every jolt of pleasure. 

"Fuck me. I need you in me already." That was all Sauli needed to hear. He slowly pulled his fingers free and he opened the condom. He rolled it over his own cock, slicking himself with the excess lube from his fingers, he was just looking at Adam. This gorgeous man spread out in his bed, the freckles that littered his pale skin. 

"You are so fucking beautiful like this." Sauli murmured as he gripped the base of his cock. He lined up, pushing the head inside. He had to pause there, catch his own breath. Fuck, that tight heat of Adams body already felt like too much. He pushed in the rest of the way, slow. Once he was in all the way in, he was leaning over Adam again. Pressing kisses to Adam's lips, his jaw, his neck, anywhere he could reach. His hips was rolling, pressed into Adam as deep as he could. Short, slow strokes. Frustratingly slow grind of his hips. Adam knew it wouldn't be enough for either of them. 

"I'm not gonna break, move baby." Adam mumbled and let out a moan as Sauli did, slamming in harder on the next thrust. "Fuck– Like that." Adam's hands slid down Sauli's back to his ass, trying to pull him in deeper. 

After that, the only sounds were their moans. Adam's becoming increasingly higher and louder as Sauli found all the right angles. Sauli's were mostly Finnish words, and Adams name. He was loving all of the sounds and the reactions from Adam. Adam brought one leg up around Sauli's waist, pulling him in deeper. The other coming up to hook over Sauli's shoulder. Ada!s lips were parted in a constant string of gasps and moans.

Sauli knew he wouldn't last long, not once he was inside of Adam. He had known that fore they started. Self-control was not his strong suit right now. Not with the thought of knowing Adam was giving himself over to Sauli this way. Definitely not now with all of the reactions coming from Adam. 

Adam was feeling close already, his hand slipping between them to stroke his own cock in time with Sauli's thrusts. "Fuck baby, I'm gonna-" He cut off with a much louder moan. His body trembling with the force of his orgasm as he came over his own hand and stomach. Sauli wasn't far behind him, the spasming of Adams muscles around him pulling his orgasm from him as well. 

Sauli pulled out carefully, disposing of the condom. The two of them caught their breath, Adam lips parted slightly and eyes closed while he came down. He was taking in deep breathes, getting his breathing back to normal. 

As soon as Sauli managed to move, he went to get a washcloth to clean them both up. He tossed it aside when he was finished with it. He shifted, pulling the blankets over them and curling up against Adams side. Head on his chest. 

"Okay?" Sauli asked quietly, making sure Adam was still good. 

Adam nodded. "Fantastic." Adam spoke softly as he was finally able to move, he shifted to turn on his side, facing Sauli. He pressed a kiss to Sauli's lips, smiling into it. "You're good with your mouth."

Sauli laughed quietly against Adam's lips, pressing more kisses against them. "You're loud." 

Adams turn to laugh then. "I'm not sorry." Adam smirked a bit. "Couldn't help it. Not with a tongue in my ass. Fuck, no ones ever done it quite like that either." Adam was pressing another kiss to Sauli's lips. "You can do that anytime you want."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sauli stole another kiss. He sighed, content and satisfied. "Tired now, beautiful. Sleep." 

"Mm. Good plan. Good night, baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read past chapters before this one. You might want to go back and reread, or at least skim over them. Some things changed slightly, hopefully for the better and hopefully better written to shoe more emotions thoughts of characters. The editing should have been done before posting, so I apologize. It definitely will be done before ha from here on out. Hope you all enjoy this, and I would love feedback in the comments. This is another long one, almost 10K
> 
> And again, any translations are from google translate. I can't promise they are accurate.
> 
> There will still be a few more after this one before its finished.

\--- 2 months later ---

Things were going great with Sauli. At least, on the surface. Adam loved being around Sauli. He was falling fast for the man. So fucking fast. He felt like he could just be himself around Sauli, he didn't have to hide anything. Like he had known Sauli his whole life.

Except one thing.

Adam had no idea how to say no when it came to his work.

The first time was during their first month. Adam had been bored and restless and everyone was too busy with their own things to keep him company, Sauli included. Adam told himself it was just one time, it wouldn't happen again.

But it did happen again.

In the last several weeks it had been more than Adam wanted to admit. He had thought it would be easy to step away from the business. But Adam didn't like just being in the background when it came to anything. It had turned out to be no different with Meow. Adam felt like the worlds shittiest boyfriend because of it. But he couldn't make himself tell Sauli, even though he hated not telling him. It felt like lying.

Tonight was different though. Tonight he was suppose to go to Sauli's after and he hadn't meant the call he was on to go so far. It was suppose to be dinner and a movie. Simply showing someone a good time out on the town. Nothing more. But it had quickly turned that way. Adam should have said no. He should have said no all the other times too. But he very did, he couldn't, so long as the request didn't make him uncomfortable. Why the fuck couldn't he just say no? Why couldn't he just stay away?

Adam didn't even know how he got to Sauli's. Didn't remember stepping inside the house. Fuck, should have just gone home. He should have called Sauli, cancelled, told him something came up.

But here he was.

Adam didn't even realize it until Sauli was trying to to him, trying to kiss him. Adam held up both hands in a gesture for Sauli not to, for him to back up. Adam backing up himself away from Sauli until his back hit the door. "Don't touch me, you won't want to."

"Adam–" Sauli stepped forward, trying to touch Adam again. Adam just flinched away from it. He just wanted to hide. He hoped maybe the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. Then he could just disappear. He wouldn't have to see that disappointed look on Sauli's face right now. The one that was shattering Adams heart into a million pieces. "Adam, what happened?"

"I'm a disgusting fuck up. I always fuck everything up." Adam couldn't even look at Sauli anymore, barely felt like he could even breath. Like it physically hurt to get air into his lungs. "I shouldn't have even come over. I'm sorry." Adam made to push away from the door, to turn around and leave. But Sauli stopped him, grabbing Adam's wrist before he could protest.

"No! You're here now and clearly upset. You can't drive like this." Sauli sighed. He let go of Adam's wrist n Adam tried to struggle out of the grasp. "Now, what are you talking about?" Sauli was still not sure wat Adam was so upset about. It took him a moment longer before Something clicked. But not in a way Adam expected. "You were working. Did something happen? Did he force–" Sauli couldn't finish that sentence. Was glad he didn't have to an Adam cut him off.

"No. It wasn't forced. I'd have to know how to say no for that to happen." Adam sighed. He was trying to hold back tears now. Sauli was going to hate him now. He just knew it. "Now that you hate me, can I go?" Adam really wanted to go home, take a shower as hot as he could stand it. Scrub the man and disgusting feeling off himself, and drown himself in tequila.

"Adam. No. Hey. Look at me." Sauli waited until he did. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. He was, majorly. By Adam hadn't made any promises about not working to him. But hate him? That was never going to happen. He tried his best not to show his disappointment. He just wanted to calm Adam down right now. "I could never hate you. Stay. Go take a shower. You've left some clothes here, I'll go find them while you rinse off. Then we can talk."

"Okay. Yeah, okay. Also bring tequila. I think we both might need it." Sauli didn't hate him. He wasn't throwing him out. Both were a plus. Yeah, Adam could handle talking. He would need the booze to do it, but he could do it. So he did what Sauli said. He headed upstairs, stripping out of his clothes while he waited for the water to warm up. Then hopped into the shower.

Adam had heard Sauli come in a few minutes after. Sauli left a clean towel for him to use, and some of his sweats and a T-shirt. Adam happily accepted when he got out. Took his time drying himself off and getting dressed. He towel dried his hair, leaving it to do what it wanted, sticking in all directions.

Adam felt slightly better having had a shower. But he still wasn't sure what Sauli was thinking exactly. He could see from his eyes he was disappointed, but that was about it. "Are you mad?" Adam asked as he spotted the bottle of tequila on the nightstand. Thank fuck Sauli actually brought that up. Adam quickly snatched the bottle, taking a long swig straight from it. Ignoring the glasses Sauli had brought completely.

Sauli shook his head. "No. I'm not mad, Adam. Disappointed, and I don't like the idea of it. But I'm not mad. You never promised me you weren't going to be working anymore." They actually just hadn't talked about it at all. Adam choosing to ignore it.

Adam nodded, not sure what to say. So he took another swig from the bottle while he paced the room. He was going to be alone again by time the night was over. He would lose Sauli for good because he's too damn stupid to just say no to someone. Some stranger who's feelings he shouldn't give a fuck about.

"What happened? I thought you didn't want to do that anymore?" Sauli hadn't made any assumptions though. Adam had only said he wanted away from it, not that he was actually quitting. Those two things weren't the same. Sauli knew that.

"I didn't mean for it to go that way this time. Not tonight. It was just suppose to be dinner and be over." Adam just let the words spill out. Another long swig of the alcohol and he could feel it warming him from the inside. Could feel the buzz kicking in and making it easier to say. Adam let out a small chuckle, his hand nervously fiddling with his damp hair again. "Fuck. I just fucking suck at saying no. I hate disappointing anyone. Ridiculous, right? Strangers, and I care about their disappointment and feelings more than my own fucking relationships or needs."

"Adam, stop. Come sit down." Sauli waited and Adam did. Only after taking another swig from the bottle. He was starting to feel dizzy and much lighter. The effects of the alcohol taking hold, and that was so much better. He didn't even complain when Sauli took the bottle from him and set it aside. Adam just leaned toward, resting his elbows on his knees. Hiding his face in his hands. "No. Adam, look at me." Adam did, barely. He clasped his hands together, turning his head to rest his temple against his hands. Looking at Sauli. And fuck, when did he start crying? Pull yourself together, Lambert. "Do you want to stop? Do you want to say no?"

"I do want to. I just– I can't. I don't know why I can't just make myself say no. It just never feels like an option. Like, its just expected of me. My job. I've been doing it so long, i guess its harder than I thought to stop." Adam reached for the bottle from Sauli's hand again. It earned him a disapproving look, but Sauli didn't try to stop him. He took another long swig before looking down. Picking at his already chipping nail polish. "This isn't the first time since we made things official."

Sauli had guessed as much. But he didn't comment on that part. It hurt more than he wanted to admit to think about it. About Adam being with someone else, doing it so easily. "You are always allowed to say no, Adam. Especially when it comes to your body, and your heart. It doesn't matter what your job is, if you don't want sex. You say no." Sauli took the bottle back then, Adam didn't need anymore. He set it aside on the bedside table. "Look, I can't lie. I'm disappointed, and it hurts. It hurts like hell to think of you being with someone else. It hurts even more to see you like this. So upset and down on yourself. You're worth more, Adam. You're worthy of love, and happiness."

"But you're not mad? You don't hate me? We're okay?" Adam shifted then. Turned toward Sauli and finally looking up at his boyfriend. "Can I kiss you?"

"No. I'm not mad. I'm hurt and disappointed, but not mad. And I can never hate you." Sauli thought about that last question though. Were they okay? Probably not, he thought. But they could work at it. They could make it okay. "Right this second? I don't think we're completely okay. But I'm willing to work on it if you are." Sauli looked up at Adam with a hopeful look. He hoped Adam thought he was worth the work. "Yeah, you can kiss me."

"I'm more than willing, tell me what I need to do, anything. I– I'm calling Brad first thing tomorrow. I'm signing everything over to him as soon as possible. I'm done." Adam explained as he shifted closer. Adam brought his hand up to Sauli's neck to tilt the younger man's head up towards him more. His thumb was resting under Sauli's jaw, just holding him in place. When he pressed their mouths together, he said everything he needed to with that kiss. Let all of the emotions he was feeling pour into it. It was heated and passionate. It was his apology and everything he felt for his boyfriend that he just couldn't put into words yet. "I'm so sorry, Sauli. I never want you to be disappointed in me." He spoke softly, resting his forehead against Sauli's. "I feel kinda light headed. I don't know if it's the exhaustion or the booze."

"It's okay. We'll be okay, we'll make it work. Just keep your word that you're done. Prove you really want to make this work." Sauli licked his lips, after more of that taste of Adam when he broke the kiss. That kiss that Sauli had melted into. Adam tasted a lot like mouthwash and tequila at the moment. But there was still something so distinctly Adam. "More likely the booze. You just down about a third of the bottle in ten minutes." Sauli made a face as he glanced over at the forgotten bottle. "I don't know how you're still standing."

"I will. I'll prove it. I promise. I never want to see that look on your face again. Especially not because of me. Always such a ray of sunshine, it should stay that way." Adam raised an eyebrow. "'M not standing though." Adam half joked, trying to maybe lighten the mood a little. "Kinda tired though. Can we it curl up in bed and try to sleep?"

Sauli just laughed softly at that and nodded. "You are still so!show upright though." Sauli pointed out and he shifted. "of course, Addy, come on." Sauli got up, helping Adam to his feet. He made sure Adam was steady before letting go of him. He pulled the covers back so they could get under them. Sauli for in first, holding the blankets up for Adam to join him. As soon as they were settled, Adam was completely wrapped around him, Sauli snuggled to his boyfriends chest.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'll be better for you." Adam pressed a kiss to Sauli's forehead, a sigh falling from his mouth.

"Its okay. Just want you to hold me and get some sleep now, beautiful." Sauli rubbed soothing circles over Adams back. "Goodnight, Adam."

\--- 3 months later ---

The first month for them after that had been rocky. But he kept his promise. No more clients for him at all. He finally got all of the paper work together and signed Meow over to Brad. Though Brad insisted Adam stay on as a silent partner. It was his baby after all. And brad wanted Adam to still have a share and a say. But this way adam was only was involved as h wanted to be and it couldn't be traces back to his name.

After that was all settled though. Things were looking up. Before long it was almost back to normal. The way it had been all along. Almost. Adam was sure they both still had that thought in the back of their minds. What if Adam couldn't stay away from it? Even if it had nothing to do with the business, what if he couldn't resist temptation.

That meant Adam was fucking terrified he was going to mess everything up while Sauli was gone. He was back in Finland for some time. Doing a TV show, something like 'Survivor' where he would be completely out of contact. Sauli had seemed worries too. But Adam hated that. He hated that Sauli had to worry if Adam could keep to himself for he month he would be fine. Adam already missed him like crazy and sauli had only been gone a couple days.

Adam had things to keep him busy though. Something to focus on.

Allison and her band were playing a big show out of town. She took music much more seriously than Adam ever had. She was still young. She still had time that Adam didn't have. Still had hopeful view of he industry. It was something Adam gave up long ago. After he had heard no, or was told he wasn't good enough a million times. He had lost the passion and drive to keep going.

Allison had all of that still though. Adam hoped it stayed for her, that she would find some success with it. More than he had. She had done well so far. Her band was well known around the state. They played all over rhe place at increasingly larger and more known venues.

This time there was an open spot on the line up. Allison was happy to pull some strings and get Adam the spot. Tommy and Adam both had some connections. Left over from their days of demos and trying to b rock stars. They thought it would be cool to have CDs to sell, so booked some studio time. So the two of them had been finishing up so!e songs they had been working on. Putting final touches and arrangements together. Most of it's left up to Adam. Most of their originals were Adams babies anyway. But Adam, of course, he wants everyone's input on things. He doesn't want anyone doing music thee hate.

Adam was busy trying to explain to Tommy and Brian what he wanted. Sitting on the edge of the stage platform they had made in the basement. He was trying sing guitar riffs and keyboard notes so they could hear what was in his head. He wasn't sure they were getting it. Until Brian hit it right on. Adam felt a little like Lucy in the Charlie Brown Christmas special explaining jingle bells. Exclaiming with much more excitement and volume than he had meant. "That's it!"

"Oh, Adam. You never change, darling." Adam stopped mid-sentence when he heard rhe voice. He hadn't heard anyone come down, and he definitely hadn't expected the visitor.

"Jake!" Adam was across the room and had scooped the other man up in a tight hug in no time. "Why didn't I know you would be in town?!" Jake was another ex of Adam's from before Landon. He didn't get to see or talk to him often, both of them being busy with their own lives. Jake having moved to New York some time ago.

"I wasn't sure if I would be until last minute. Or if I would have time to stop by. I thought I'd keep it a surprise. Now, what the fuck, did you get taller or did I get shorter?" Jake was laughing when he pulled back from Adam's hug.

Adam laughed, pointing down at his boots. They were black platforms, the heel being a bright red and covered in glitter. They looked ridiculous with his loose jeans and T-shirt. He had bought them for an outfit for the show in a few weeks. They had come in a little while ago and Adam couldn't wait to try them on. He had been overly excited about them ever since he put them on his feet. Adam loved new shoes, especially new boots. "Do you like my boots?"

That got a laugh out of Jake and he nodded. "They look great. Still amazes me how you can prance around in those things like it's nothing." Jake had seen of many times. On stage, in clubs, around the house. Anytime Adam could find a reason to dress up.

"Amazes me even more once he's had one too many" Tommy called out and Adam laughed.

"Shut up Tommy Joe, you're just jealous you can't pull them off." Adam called back over his shoulder at Tommy. "Come sit down, how's life? Can you stay a while? Drink?" Adam rambled on. He was already bouncing over to the bar to grab a drink for himself when he heard Jake call 'yes please' to the drink. Adam fixed one up for him too. "Hope you don't have any new favorites." Adam teased as he came back a handed Jake the drink before sipping at his own.

"Life is pretty great lately. I've been meaning to give you a call to catch up." Jake held out his left hand, showing off the ring on his finger to Adam. Foe the first time, Adam noticed just how great his friend looked. Jake was happy and beaming like was having the time of his life. Adam couldn't help but mirror the excited he seen from Jake.

"Get out! That's so great. Aaron right?" Adam was truly happy for his friend and he pulled him into another hug. "I'm so excited for you, love. You deserve it. I better get an invite."

"Yeah, Aaron. And of course you will. I would have told you sooner, but last time we talked you didn't sound too great." Adam was already back at the bar, filling shot glasses for everyone. "How are you? How's Landon? When are you going to put a ring on it?" Adam was thinking about last time he talked to Jake. It had been a while. Sometime right after he and Landon split. At the time neither of them had much time to really talk.

"All of you get over here, this is cause for a celebration." Adam brought all the glasses over for everyone to gather around. Everyone clinking their glasses together with a cheers to Jake and Aaron before downing their shots. "I'm in a pretty good place right now. Better than I have been. And Landon's doing good, too. No rings in the near future though, he and I broke up."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Is that why you haven't been so great the last couple times I talked to you? Wait. Is he still living here?"

"I don't think either of us was happy for a long while. We just finally realized it." Adam shook his head, laughing softly. "Sorry." Adam was saying as his phone buzzed and sounded in his pocket. His face instantly lit up when he fumbles it out and saw Sauli's name lighting up the screen. "I have to get this. I'll answer questions in a second."

Adam quickly accepted the video call, completely surprised to hear from the man. "Hey, Sunshine. Didn't think I'd be hearing from you for a while." Adam stepped away from the others, to have a little privacy and let them chat amongst each other. He didn't really care if they heard though.

"I haven't gone out yet. I'm about to. I needed to hear your voice and see that beautiful face before I do. It sounds loud there? Are you busy?" Sauli asked, Adam shook his head. He lifted the phone so Sauli could see the others over his shoulder.

"Never too busy for you. Just an old friend stopped by, the guys are enjoying themselves." Adam blew a kiss to the screen. "I'm glad you called. I miss you already, so much. Its good to see you before you get cut off."

"I miss you too. It's going to be hard getting through this month." Sauli pouted. And he was looking off to the side, someone talking to him. "Sorry, Addy. I have to go, they're taking me away. I won't be able to have contact again until we're done filming or I'm voted off. Whatever happens first."

"Gonna be hard for me, too. Dreading it so much." Adam sighed. "Okay. Have fun, call as soon as you can." Adam pouted when the call disconnected. Slipping the phone back into his pocket before heading back ode to join the others. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Seemed like it was someone you really wanted to talk to. Who's putting that dreamy look on your face if its not Landon?" Jake raised an eyebrow at Adam, he had that knowing look on his face. Jake knew Adam far too well.

Adam nodded to Jake. "Very much." Adam gave a friendly smile. "Sauli. The new boyfriend. Well, sort of. Is it still new after five months?" Adam guessed it was. But it felt like something they'd had for ages. "He's gone for a while. In Finland for some work stuff. He'll be out of contact for several weeks, some reality show he's doing."

"That's tough. Especially when things are new." Jake rested a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder. "You seem happy with him though." And Jake was glad for that. He hadn't seen that look in Adams eyes in a long time, not even with Landon. Speaking of. "So, about the living situation."

"Yeah, it's going to be a hard month. Just gonna have to keep busy so time passes faster." Adam sipped at his drink, smiling again. "I am happy though. Sauli's really great." Adam laughed then. "Right. Landon moved out a couple months ago."

"You sure? I swear he let me in, and was straightening up and doing your damn dishes when I came in." Jake shook his head and Adam shrugged.

"If I hadn't helped him move myself, I wouldn't be sure at all. I think he gets lonely at ho!e alone and someone's always here." Adam wasn't surprised at all that Landon would be cleaning his house. Old habits. And Landon literally never left. Adam wasn't sure why he moved out. "He only left cause he insisted Sauli and me needed space. But then he's sell here all time as if he never moved, so I'm not sure it matters."

Adam explained then about Sauli, and how they met. What he was up to in Finland, and out the upcoming gig that they had with Alison. Even about the music and recording some stuff. It was great to it hang out and catch up.

\--- 1 month later ---

The next several weeks went by faster than Adam thought they would. Adam spent most of his time with Tommy and the guys in the studio just working on music. Songs they already had and finishing up new songs that Adam had been working on. They had managed to put together a decent EP to sell at the show.

That show which was tonight and Adam was having a blast. It was a much bigger place than they were used to. The stage was larger, which Adam was also loving. The crowd was larger. Much larger. Which had made Adam nervous at first but once he was onstage, the nerves just melted away. They had stuck to mostly their originals for the night. With just a few covers mixed in. They had mashed their original 'trespassing' and 'another one bites the dust' together.

It was halfway through their set when Adam happened to spot Sauli in the crowd. Right in the front at the barrier of the stage. Adam was ecstatic the rest of the set. Sauli wasn't supposed to be back for another week at least.

Adam even jumped down during 'fever' between the stage and the barriers. He couldn't help himself. He was shaking hands as he went by, only stopping when he got to where Sauli was standing, singing right to him. When he had enough time between lines, he planted a kiss right on his boyfriends mouth. It was quick and sloppy, all tongue. It didn't last near as long as either of them. It only resulted in him bent over in a fit of laughter he nearly tripped trying to get back on stage. Those boots were not meant for climbing anything. He just went back to the song, laughing through the end of it.

"Y'all I'm sorry. My boyfriend just showed up after being out of the country for a while. I'm too impatient to wait to say hi. Had to do a little tongue diving." Adam shrugged, another grin on his face as he pointed to Sauli. Sauli was also grinning, his face bright and shining the same as always. "I almost fell flat on my face for you trying to get back up here. Y'all like my hiking boots?" Adam joked, holding up a foot to show of the boots. "What the fuck are you doing here? I didn't expect you home yet!" Adams attention was back to Sauli. He laughed as Sauli called out something about a surprise to him. "A surprise? I really fucking love this surprise." Adam was grinning ear to ear, he couldn't help himself. He blew a kiss to Sauli, "I know, I know. Shut up, Adam. Your here to sing, not talk." Adam teased himself, turning back to Tommy and Issac and giving a nod that he was ready to continue.

The rest of the show went off without a hitch. Adam was so excited and playing off the crowd. Joking and chatting with them between songs. He was even teasing Tommy a few times when he took longer than expected to tune or switch guitars.

As soon as he was offstage, Adam went right for Sauli. He tugged Sauli over to the side of the stage. Once out of the way, he tugged his boyfriend against him. His hands slipped down to the backs of Sauli's thighs just under his ass. He lifted Sauli so he would wrap his legs around Adam's waist. Adam pressed Sauli against the wall, maybe a little harder than he meant to. The moan he got as he crashed their mouths together told him Sauli didn't care. Fuck, he had missed Sauli. They only broke for air when both of them were panting to catch their breath.

"Fuck, Adam. So fucking sexy." Sauli murmured, his arms wrapping around Adam's shoulders. "You look amazing tonight. Your legs look so damn long and sexy in those pants."

They were an extra stretchy jean material like the ones Adam wore on their first date. But these had laces all the way up the outsides of his legs. They hugged his hips and legs all the way down to the ankle. And his boots, of course. The ones he bought just for the occasion. They were black perform boots, with a high heel, the heel being a sparkly red. The red standing out from the black leather of the rest of the boot. "Yeah? I think the boots help to. You like the boots?"

Sauli laughed and he nodded some. "I love the boots. I bet your ass looks great too. It wasn't hidden by the coat." Sauli smiled up at Adam, "The shirts good too. Let's just enough peek through." The button up sheer black top. Which was thinner a more sheer around the shoulders an upper chest. "I like the chain too." The chain that was around Adams neck like a choker, but hung down the center of his chest, just past his waist. Sauli gave it a light tug to pull Adam toward him for another kiss. Which Adam happily granted. The look was completely with the long red leather sleeveless coat.

"I'm glad you're enjoying." Adam signed happily. His hands rubbing slow circleamon Sauli's hips. "How are you here? Why didn't you call? How did you know where I was?" Adam had so many questions, finally backing up a bit and slowly letting Sauli back down to his feet.

"We finished filming early cause some people for injured or sick and cut the numbers down faster." Sauli explained. He was trying his hardest not just maul Adam right there in the middle of the venue. "And I knew where you were because I called Landon yesterday he told me what was going on."

"You sneaky little bastard." Adam joked and pressed another kiss to Sauli's lips. He was so fucking happy right now, he was giddy. He felt like a preteen girl with their first crush that just fucking giggled at everything. How did Sauli do these things to him?

"Can we get out of here? It's been far too long some I've had my way with you. You have no idea what you are doing to me right now." Sauli held back the groan. It had been hard to make it through the last month, being away from Adam. Knowing what he was missing. Also the worrying if Adam could keep his promise. But now that he was right here with Adam, he knew he had nothing to worry about. He felt like he was home. And fuck, if he didn't feel the feelings he had towards Adam ten times stronger. Distance really does make the heart grow fonder.

Adam smirked playfully. "Oh I felt what I did to you pressed right against my hip, Sunshine. But not yet. We have to stay for Alison and I want you to meet someone." Adam explained. As much as he wanted to get Sauli alone, he could wait. It would be so fucking worth the wait.

Sauli smiled at Adam and nodded, taking Adams hand. "Fair enough, I guess if I've waited this long. Then buy me a drink, and let's meet this special guest."

Adam grinned at that and he nodded. They got drinks, but they were stopped at rhe bar for a few minutes. People that wanted to talk to him and tell him how great he had been. It was weird and new to Adam. Especially being asked for autographs on the CDs they bought. But he was happy to char with them, sign whatever they wanted. All of that. His arm resting over Sauli's shoulders the whole time.

"Sauli! So good to meet you. This ones been gushing and pouting about missing you for days now." Adam blushed at Jake's words. Adam had found the booth with his friends easily, introducing Sauli to Jake. "Adam didn't tell us you would be here."

"Adam didn't know." Sauli explained, lacing his fingers with Adams. Adam had introduced him Jakes fiance, Aaron as well. "Congratulations. You two must be pretty excited."

"Excited for it to just be done. Who knew wedding planning was so stressful? I keep saying we should just elope." Aaron was joking. Well. Partially. Really, why was everything so stressful with the planning and why was it necessary?

Sauli just laughed at that. Could see feeling that way so easily. Weddings seemed totally stressful. Like crazy amounts of stressful. He was about to say something when Adam kissed him and said something about finding a spot to watch Allison from. "We'll catch up with you guys later. It was good to meet you, Jake."

Adam tugged Sauli off then to find a spot in front of the stage. They spent the set cheering her on. At some point toward the end, she had even pulled Adam back on stage to do a song with her. Something Adam protested at first because he had his time. This was hers. But he gave in, knowing how much she loved singing with him, showing off his voice.

\---

It was too far for any of them to drive back to Adams tonight, so hotel it was. Jake and Aaron had a suite, therefore he most room. So all of them were piled there to hang out for a while. To be some drinks and unwind after the show.

Adam was still way too energized, and on cloud nine with Sauli being back. He had taken off his boots and the sleeveless leather coat. Making himself a bit more comfortable, but he was still bouncing all over. Singing, sometimes seriously, Tommy had his acoustic out. Sometimes the singing was goofy as hell, with silly voices because Adam was cracking himself up for no reason at all. Of course everyone else was laughing too. Cause Adams laugh and goofiness was infectious. He also might have been swinging his hips more purposely as he moved about the room. He hadn't missed Sauli staring at his ass. He hadn't forgotten what his boyfriend had said about the pas earlier.

Sauli reached out when Adam was close enough to where he was sitting on the couch. He pulled the chain still hanging around Adam's neck. It pulled a half moan, half whimper from Adam as he did it, Sauli using the chain to pull Adam down towards himself. The noise was loud enough for the others to hear, especially Tommy and Jake. Each sitting on either side of Sauli. But Adam really didn't care.

Adam had to catch himself when Sauli tugged him forward. Bracing himself with his hands on the backrest of the sofa on either side of Sauli's head. His eyes had fell closed in the process, his lips parting slightly. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. When he opened his eyes to look down at Sauli after a few seconds, he was transfixed. Adams eyes were darkened, pupils blown. So full of the lust and need Adam had felt since he spotted Sauli in the crowd. What he had felt the whole month. There was also something else there, some other emotion Sauli couldn't quite place.

Adam could see all of the desire mirrored in Sauli's eyes. So much want, and admiration, laced with things that Adam couldn't figure out it yet. Adam couldn't stop the whine that came from deep in his throat when Sauli rugged him closer again with the chain. Adam had only moved fully onto the couch, his knees on either side of Sauli's thighs. He kept his weight on his knees, not fully sitting in Sauli's lap. straddling Sauli's lap. "Kiss me." Sauli more demanded than asked, giving the chain another tug. Adam was going to give in and grant the kiss, but suddenly there was a joint in front of his face. Tommy passing it from the left of Sauli.

Adam shifted, holding a hand up in a gesture for Sauli to give him a second. As soon as Sauli loosened his grip on then chain Adam straightened up. Standing over Sauli's lap on his knees. He took the joint and brought it to his lips, inhaling slow and deep. He let his head loll back when he exhaled after a few seconds, joint still between his lips and taking another hit. That time he passed it off to Jake on the other side of them. He held the smoke until he leaned in to close his mouth over Sauli's, slowly exhaling into his mouth.

Adam only broke contact long enough for Sauli to exhale between them before sliding his lips against his boyfriends. All wet, hot press of their lips against each other, lickimg after the taste of the smoke.

Adam heard someone, he thought Landon or Tommy asking how the fuck Sauli had just shut Adam up like that. Brad interjecting that he knew how he did it. Neither of them answered, or had any interest in answering or stopping.

Every time Adam tried to pull away, Sauli tightened his grip on the chain, giving another tug. He was keeping Adam from moving which only earned a muffled moan into Sauli's mouth from Adam. Until he actually needed air and Adam fought more against the resistance to pull back. Though he only took a second for a couple breaths and then moved enough to kiss down Sauli's jaw and neck. He sucking and nipping at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" Adam murmured low and quiet against Sauli's skin. Sauli moaned and let his head roll back against back rest of the couch. Adams mouth and tongue against his skin always felt like heaven and Adam knew all the best spots on his body.

"I don't know, but I like it. You should keep this on tonight." Sauli was trying to stay quiet too. Though it was no use with someone sitting on either side of them, it was likely they could still hear them. Sauli gave the chain one last tug for emphasis before letting go of it. He placed his hands Adams thighs, and was slowly trailing them up Adams body. Over his hips, pausing to reach around and grope his ass.

Adam kissed his way back to Sauli's mouth, locking their lips again as Sauli's' hands started moving over Adam's chest. Sauli's thumbs finding Adams nipples through the thin material of his shirr. Adam shivered at the touch, his breath hitching as Sauli found the silver barbells. "When did this happen?"

"Couple day after you left." At the same time he pulled out of the kiss, he felt another hand on him. Tracing along the light indents left on the back of his neck from the chain. From where Sauli had it pulled tight against his skin so long. The touch coming from the left, Adam knew without looking that it was Tommy. He smirked when he looked over. Tommy completely relaxed and sinking down into the couch. He was crazy stoned, with a nice buzz from the alcohol. His eyes wide and looking up at Adam, clearly having been watching a while. "Enjoying yourself, Tommy Joe?"

"Fuck yes, you two are so sexy together. Just feeling a little left out." Tommy shrugged, his eyes darting between Adam and Sauli, not looking away from the scene beside him.

"Not now, babyboy." Adam smirked and turned his attention back to Sauli. Sauli who didn't even bat an eyelash at being watched so intently by Tommy. He had barely given tommy a glance. He was so entrances by the barbells pierced through Adams nipples. He could see rhe shiny metal of the balls on the ends of them through the sheer material of Adams shirt.

"So they're- can I-" Sauli couldn't finish a sentence. He just wanted to get the shirt off so he could see Adam properly. So he could really play with the pink buds and the bars through them. But he managed to control himself, to remember they weren't alone.

"As long as you don't get too crazy," Adam smirked at Sauli. knowing exactly what he was trying to ask. "You're feisty tonight."

"What can I say, I haven't seen you what feels like ages." Sauli pouted at that. It really had felt like a lifetime ago that the had last seen each other. The last month was probably the slowest one he had ever experienced.

"You two wanna go back to your own room, boo?" Terrance was asking from somewhere behind him, making Adam laugh.

"You know I do, but not just yet." Adam wanted nothing more than to take Sauli back to his room and have his way with him. He wanted to hang out with everyone else too though.

Adam shifted after pressing another kiss to Sauli's lips. He was moving to sit beside Sauli on the couch. But realizing there wasn't a lot of spare room so he had to pull Sauli into his lap to make it work.

"I thought me and Aaron were bad." Jake said from beside Adam, making Adam laugh and wrap his arms around Sauli's waist.

"Get back to me when you haven't been able to even talk to him for over a month." And God, Adam hadn't gone that long without sex since–– probably since as long as he had been having sex. So Adam was definitely dying to get Sauli alone and naked.

"Fair enough."

"Let's play never have I ever!" One of Alison's band mates was exclaiming from somewhere in the room.

"You assholes always have me crawling to my own bed after those games, if I can even do that." Adam groaned and he pressed a kiss to the back of Sauli's shoulders.

"We'll play with limits. Five shots for everyone, when the shots are gone, you're out." Alison was saying while she dug out shot glasses from the mini bar.

"I'll be out five questions in." Adam laughed and nodded his agreement. "But fine, let's play."

\---

Adam was right. His shots were gone long before anyone else. He only made it aboit eight questions before he was out. The game always turned into a game of who had done what sexually, and there was very little Adam hadn't done at least once.

"You haven't actually done that, have you?" Tommy was asking from somewhere beside him and Adam was trying to remember what the statement was. Sauli was giving everyone a confused look. Given that he didn't need to answer anymore, he stopped paying them his full attention. Instead focusing on pressing kisses to the back and side of Sauli's neck where he could reach.

"What was it?" Adam asked looking over at Tommy, raising an eyebrow. Adam was still answering when he was paying attention or someone asked. Apparently everyone else had the most boring sex life ever compared to Adam. Something they established after the discussion of group sex and threesomes. Things that easily happened at some of Adams Wilder house parties back in he day.

"Sounding," Brad called from the other side of the room and he was already laughing. Adam looked over Sauli's shoulder to glare at him.

"How the fuck did we even get to that subject?" Adam was laughing now and he shook his head slightly. If Brad brought it up, he knew the answer. "Does it count if I started to and didn't go through with it?" Adam shrugged and glanced to Brad again "the only reason Brad can say he hadn't is because I chickened the fuck out."

Brad almost fell out of his seat across the room when he laughed then. Loud and hard, and gasping for breath while he spoke tween fits of laughter. "And it's funny. This asshole safworded out yet I was the one about to have a steel rod shoved in my dick. While I couldn't sit still mind you. Why did I ever ask you to do that?"

"We were young ams inexperienced? I think we literally tried everything. Remember when you were pissed at me for a week solid because of how bad the whip hurt?" Adam pointed out, shaking his head.

"You weren't suppose to hit me so hard!" Ad exclaimed and tossed one of the throw pillows across the room at Adam. Which Sauli caught because he was blocking the way to Adam.

"It was a whip, Bradley! That's what you do with it." Adam was leaning against Sauli's back and laughing now.

Sauli seemed to be laughing too at the exchange. He was reaching back to tangle his fingers in Adams hair and he shifted just so he could steal a kiss from Adam. "You guys are crazy."

"We made each other crazy." Adam shrugged. That could be mean in many different ways. He and brad had been crazy about each other, but they had also drove each other crazy.

"Remember that party at your house when everyone dropped LSD?" Tommy said suddenly and looked thoughtful. It was Jake an Adams then to laugh.

"When was that? I don't remember that?" Landon asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"It was before you, I was still with Jake at the time." Adam explained between fits of laughter. "Tommy spent half the night in my bed, hiding under he covers. He kept insisting zombie Jesus was coming to get him." Tommy slapped Adams shoulder and then he was laughing too.

"Oh my god." Jake was in another fit of hysterics at the memory. "And when you calmed him down, he came in he living room and turned on child's play."

"And then everyone else in the house was searching for the possessed evil doll? They were so afraid of being murdered by a doll. And the best part was how confused my mom was because she didn't know everyone was high." Adam was laughing again at that thought. He had no idea how that night hadn't ended up in a worse trip for anyone.

"And Adam didn't want to let her in on the secret. Even tripping balls, he would still rather take care of a house full of people on his own than tell his mom what we were getting up to." To!my shook his head, still laughing at the memory.

"Oh my god, I need to come to more of your parties." Sauli shifted to turn more toward Adam, straddling his lap. He gave the chain a tug again. Amusement still clear on his face. "Can we go to your room now? Or should I have my way with you here?" Sauli really did enjoy hanging around Adam's friends but he was ready for time alone now.

Adam nodded as an answer, he was still laughing at the memories. Adam was so ready to get Sauli alone. "Yeah, come on, Sunshine. Adam gave Sauli a nudge to get up, which he did while tugging the chain as a way to pull Adam with him. "Keep me on a leash tonight." Adam sang out playfully, laughing again. "We'll catch up with you guys later."

\---

Adam kept the chain on. Sauli used it to his advantage to keep Adam right where he wanted him. Adam had no idea he would enjoy it so much. The whole act had been a total fight for dominance from both of them.

They spent a good half hour or longer just kissing. Even that was a wrestling match. They had slammed each other into the wall. Harder than necessary. Harder than they meant. Adam was positive they would both be bruised in he morning. Sauli did his best to keep Adam close by pulling the chain. Preventing him from breaking the kiss. Adam did his best to fight against the restraint.

Sauli also thoroughly enjoyed the new nipple piercings. Fuck, Adam's nipples were sensitive as it was, and the bars pierced through them only intensified that. Adam had to stop Sauli at some point. The sensation becoming too much, and the new piercings becoming angry at the constant stimulation.

The actual sex had been just as must of a struggle for power. Rough and desperate. Adam had Sauli non all fours, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise as he trusted in. Fucking into Sauli hard a quick. That didn't last long though before Sauli pushed himself up onto his knees. Leaned back, pressing his back to Adams chest. He was reaching behind him to grab a handful of Adams hair, gripping hard. Adam biting hard on Sauli's neck where it connected to his shoulder.

Both of them had their lips parts in near constant moans and gasps for air. Somehow Sauli had squirmed to turned around. He pushed Adam to his back before sinking down onto Adams dick again. That was how Adam ended up with the bruises on his shoulders. Sauli leaning over him, hands gripping Adams shoulders hard, fingernails digging into his skin. Both of them covered in scratches and bruises. Adam wanted to see Sauli cum, and when he did it was streaking Adams chest. Adam flipped them again, getting Sauli on his back. Fucking hard into him, not taking long to cum himself already being so close to that edge.

Adam just collapsed on his back next to Sauli after disposing of the condom. He hadn't even registered Sauli had moved until he felt the warm cloth on his chest and he flinched. Over sensitive nerve endings, the touch way almost too much. "That can wait."

Sauli shook his head. "It can't, I don't think you want my cum sitting in fresh piercings. And fuck, I scratched you good, Adam. Sorry." Sauli was looking at the trail of scratches down Adams chest. A slight raised swell of blood starting to dry on them. "Just let me, I'll be quick and gentle."

"Its fine, Sunshine." Adam murmured about the scratches. They were both caught in the moment. But he did let Sauli clean him up then, his boyfriend had a point. And he was quick and gentle with the task.

Then they were snuggled together. Adam on his back, and Sauli tucked under Adam's armpit. Head on Adams chest. Sauli was still tracing light shapes over Adam's chest and circling around his nipples. Something Adam was protesting against because those were sensitive. His whole body being oversensitive from the orgasm still, his nerve endings still over active. It was almost too much every time Sauli's fingers bumped against the barbells.

"These might have to go if you can't stop touching them." Adam half-joked, nudging Sauli's hand away from his nipple again. He pulled it up to press a kiss to Sauli's knuckles. When he dropped Sauli's hand, he shifted. Unhooking the chain around his neck and setting it on the bedside table.

"Sorry, Kulta," Sauli said sleepily and just let his hand rest on Adam's chest. Rhough he did pout playfully the chain being removed. "Tired of me pulling you around?"

Adam chuckled and he shook his head. "Not at all, I liked that a lot more than I would have thought. But I don't want it to choke me while I sleep." Adam let out a happy, satisfied sigh. He was running his fingers through Sauli's hair. "What does that mean?"

Sauli tilted his head to press a kiss to Adam's jaw, and so he could somewhat see Adams face. "Kulta?" When Adam nodded, Sauli smiled at his boyfriend. "Literal translation? It means gold. But we use it like 'baby' or 'love' and other pet names. Fins only really use pet names in private though, and not very often."

"So you think I'm gold?" Adam half teased and he grinned at the smaller man. Adam didn't mind not hearing it much or around others. It made it more special when Sauli did use them. He had sort of guessed, or thought it was just a Sauli thing. Sauli had ner even used 'babe' or 'baby' or anything toward him.

"Well, I mean you kind of are." Sauli laughed and he shifted, reaching to move his hand to Adam's cheek. He turned Adam's head more toward his own so he could steal a kiss without moving too much.

"Teach me something else?" Adam asked, shifting just barely so he could easily return the kiss. But he was comfy and realizing just how little sleep he had gotten since Sauli had been gone. She didn't sleep great on the best of days. Sleeping without Sauli side him had been even harder.

"More Finnish?" Sauli asked and he smiled at Adam. "How about kaipasin sinua." Sauli pressed a kiss to Adams jaw. Watching while Adam thought the words over.

Adam listened and he smiled. Trying to repeat it, having to try a few times before he got it right and Sauli was grinning at him. "What does it mean?"

"I missed you." Sauli answered, his hand resting on the side of Adam's neck. A phrase he had piked because it was true. He had come close to walking out on the show more than once. Between the worry that Adam would get bored a try to go back to work. And the thought o last time he was away and Adam calling him in heartbreaking, hiccuping sobs of loneliness. It was hard for Sauli to stick it out.

"I'll have to try to remember that. I missed you, too." Adam gave a small smile and he pressed a kiss to Sauli's forehead. "How do you tell someone you've fallen completely head over heels in love with them?"

Sauli chewed on his lower lip as he shifted to see Adam better. "Well, Finnish people aren't really great at expressing feelings. When we do, it's special and not taken lightly, and put in much simpler ways." Sauli explained. "So we would put it simply. Minä rakastan sinua. It doesn't need anything else said with it."

"So you probably think I'm pretty crazy, being so affectionate towards everyone then?" Adam rubbed his fingers against Sauli's scalp at the nape of his neck. He was curious to hear the answer. Though Adam knew he was pretty crazy, and a little more touchy than most people.

"Sometimes, yeah." Sauli didn't mind though. He loved how Adam was so affectionate. That Adam showed his friends how he cared about them. "Not in a bad way though. Just not use to people being that way back home."

"Does it bother you that I'm like that? Or that I might use pet names or terms of endearment toward you around others? Or that I use them toward friends?" Adam asked curiously, but also not wanting to do it if it made Sauli uncomfortable.

"No. I love how open you are, and how much you care about everyone close to you. You just show it in a very different way than Finnish people would. That doesn't mean it's bad. I wouldn't ask you to change that. I want you to just be yourself around me."

Adam nodded and he smiled at the smaller man. He was quiet for a long moment, thinking over everything Sauli had said, and the words Sauli had taught him. "Minä rakastan sinua, Sauli." Adam chewed his lower lip nervously, "I hope I said that right."

Sauli was laughing, but he was beaming at Adam and he nodded. "Minä rakastan sinua, Adam. And you said it perfectly."

"How are you so adorable? Such a bundle of sunshine all the time. You have no idea how hard I've fallen, baby." Adam shifted more then to turn to his side to face Sauli. He pulled Sauli in closer against his chest and pressed a kiss to Sauli's lips. "You'll have to teach me more. But I think I'm about to crash right now."

"Sing to me?" Sauli asked and Adam chuckled, nodding. Adam sang quietly, Vance Joys 'Crashing Into You' into they both fell asleep.

_"You were the one to visit my darkness_   
_You were the brightest way_   
_You dropped the stone into the well_   
_We'd wait for the sound it made_   
_When it got quiet, you could hear your heart_   
_Tell me, what did it say?_   
_I was a bird, you opened the cage_   
_It felt like a clean white page_

_You came along_   
_You light up my days, my personal sun_   
_Showing me all the ways I could fall_   
_You made me feel new_   
_I'm crashing, I'm crashing right into you_   
_Baby, feel me crash_   
_I'm crashing, I'm crashing right into you_   
_Baby, feel me crash_

_You came along_   
_You light up my days, my personal sun_   
_Showing me all the ways I could fall_   
_You made me feel new_   
_I'm crashing, I'm crashing right into you_   
_Baby, feel me crash_   
_I'm crashing, I'm crashing right into you_   
_Baby, feel me crash."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully at least one person is still reading this. Comments would be awesome :-) have at least three more chapters planned after this one.

\--- Halloween ---

Halloween was Adams favorite holiday. It included another crazy house party, of course. Everyone in full costume and embracing the holiday. Some costumes were more elaborate than others, but still everyone was dressed as something. Adam had went with his usual go to. He grabbed a pair of his vampire fangs from his costume supplies and Sauli going as his victim.

By the end of the night, he had actually become a very willing victim of vampire Adam.

Adam groaned as he woke up the next morning. Well, afternoon. They had fallen into a pile of tangled limbs afterwards, falling asleep without even cleaning up. They were a mess of dried cum. Which was sticking and pulling at his skin when he started to move, itchy. His shoulders were sore and achy. He wasn't even sure if that was a result of the night before or a cramp from his sleeping position. There was something else dried on his skin when he looked down at himself. Jesus, was that blood? He smirked a bit at the memory as he woke up further.

> _Sauli had Adam pinned to the bed, his thighs clamped tight again Adams hips to hold him in place. Adam was always surprised by Sauli's strength compared to his size. Though he was a lot more muscular than Adam. Sauli had been attacking Adams neck with his tongue and lips. When Sauli kissed Adams lips again. Hot, slick slide of lips against each other. Still Adams favorite feeling._
> 
> _Saulis fingers were rolling Adams nipples between his thumb and index finger. Adam used the kiss as a chance to distract Sauli, to squirm out of his hold. He bit down on Sauli's lower lip. Harder than he meant to. Not even realizing it had broken skin until he had flipped them over._
> 
> _Adam pulled back when the metallic, coppery taste of blood hit his senses. Sauli was about to protest stopping the kiss, his wrists pulling against where Adam was hiding them against the mattress. He stopped we he opened his eyes to look up at Adam though. "Are you bleeding? What did you do?" Sauli was pretty sure the smear of bright red across Adams lips shouldn't be as hot as he found it._
> 
> _Adam chuckled and shook his head. His tongue darted out to lick the substance from his lips. "No. You are. Might have bit harder than I should have." Adam murmured, looking down at Sauli. Fuck, Sauli should not look that hot with the smear of blood over his lips and just under his lower lip on his chin._
> 
> _"Do it again." Sauli murmured, trying to get his hands free from Adams grip again and failing. He arches sighting towards Adam again._
> 
> _"Make you bleed? Fuck." Adam groaned, grinding his hips down against Sauli's. He leaned down to press their lips together again, licking the offending liquid there already away. Licking qr the wound to sooth it. "Where? How?" Adm couldn't even say no to the request. He was more excited and into idea than he ever thought he would be. He wanted to do it, he wanted to fucking mark Sauli, make him his._
> 
> _Sauli tilted his head back against the pillows and to the side. Exposing his neck to Adam. The tendons clearly visible under the skin. Adam moaned at the sight licking his lips. "Fucking bite me. Suppose to be a vampire right? Do it, fucking claim me."_

Adam felt Sauli stir beside him, interrupting his memory of the previous nights activities. Sauli was spread out on his stomach beside Adam, arm over Adams waist. He was murmuring something about needing a shower. Adam chuckled and nodded his agreement. "A shower, and probably the strongest pain killers we can find in the house."

"What the fuck did you do to my neck?" Sauli winced when he went to move. His neck felt sore, he thought for a second it was just stiff from the way he slept. But then realized that, no, it felt bruised. And the spot felt crusty. Adam could see the moment Sauli woke up more and remembered. His eyes went wide as he lifted his head to look at Adam.

"Mm, let's get to the shower and cleanup, baby. Let me see what I did." Adam spoke softly, shifting to it up. He got out of bed slowly, stretching out his still muscles from being in the same position all night. He helped Sauli up, and into the bathroom. Starting the shower for them and letting water warm before tugging Sauli in with him. He pulled him under the water, bringing a hand up to trace over the spot on Sauli's neck. Clear marks in the shape of Adams teeth. Blood crusted around it, and dripping down, almost over Sauli's collar bone. It was already starting to scab over and the bruise was dark and angry.

> _Adam let go of Sauli's wrists then. Instead he buried one hand into Sauli's hair, fingers gripping as pulling hard. Using it to keep Sauli in place. His other other hand went to rhe opposite side of Sauli's neck while he leaned down. He started with kisses, little licks and nips against Sauli's skin. Sauli was murmuring encouragement and egging Adam on to 'just fucking do it.' Jesus fucking Christ, how was Adam suppose to resist that?_
> 
> _Adam bit down as hard as he could on the skin of Sauli's neck. Sauli let out a cry and a quick intake of breath at the sudden sharp pain as Adam teeth sunk into his skin. His hands were on the back of Adams shoulders, his fingernails digging into Adam's skin hard. It had taken more effort than Adam anticipated to break the skin. But he moaned against the spot when he finally tasted that coppery taste again._
> 
> _"Fuck, Adam, holy shit." Sauli's hips bucked up against Adam's, focusing on he pleasure that friction sent through his body. The perfect mix between he pain he felt in his neck. Adam was licking the spot soothingly, sucking to get more of the crimson liquid to flow. When Adam pulled back, he admired his work. The red, angry mark in the shape of his teeth, already starting to bruise. And the blood and saliva that was looking together, running Sauli's neck slightly before starting he run backward, down toward the pillows._
> 
> _"Everyone's gonna know you're mine now, baby. No one else can fucking touch you, mark you like this." Adam murmured. The sight of Sauli under him was breathtakingly hot. There was more blood than from his lip, but still not enough to really be worried about. Adam had just barely broken the skin._
> 
> _Sauli finally moved to look up at Adam. Adams lips parted as he panted, red smear over his mouth and dripping down his chin with the saliva. Adam could feel the droplets of blood running down his shoulder blades are Sauli's fingernails had dug into his skin as well. Probably how he had blood smeared on his own chest. It was his own blood from Sauli's hands moving to his chest._

"You bit the fuck out of me." Sauli still seemed surprised as Adam washed Sauli's skin with a washcloth. He was gentle with the spot on his neck, not wanting to hurt him too much. Their sex didn't get rough too often. And it had never been quite rough enough in any way for either of them on draw blood.

"You asked for it. You fucking got off on it. At least now I know you have some sort of blood and vampire kink." Adam only half teased with that. He doubted they would be doing that again very often, but fuck, that memory of the night before. He wouldn't be opposed to doing it again in the future. "Doesn't look too bad though. Mostly just bruised." Adam said when he had cleaned the spot well enough to really see it.

"I do not. Okay maybe the blood part. When it was smeared all over your mouth." Sauli reached up then while Adam was washing Sauli's hair. Adam still had some of the blood crusted, dark and dried, on his chin. "You seemed to enjoy it, too." Sauli's eyes trailed down Adams chest, the smears there. He knew where they came from s soon s he brought a hand up, seeing he dried blood under his nails. "We probably should have cleaned up last night. Gonna have to let me see your back, Kulta."

"I did. I didn't think I would, but fuck." The trust Adam felt from Sauli to ask him, and let him do that. His heart swelled with love at the thought. The sight had been so fucking gorgeous too. Saulis he's back and neck on offer to Adam. "I will, Sunshine. I think you got me just as good."

Adam finished rinsing Sauli's hair before letting Sauli take over. Sauli started with Adam's front, washing the dried and crusted mess from Adams chest and stomach. He paid extra attention Adams nipples. They were darker than usual, almost looking bruised. And they were crusty and dry, over sensitive from all the attention and abuse they received the night before. "Need to get some of that cream on these." He spoke as he pressed a kiss to the center of Adams chest. He touched the hickeys on Adams neck lightly. They were dark angry bruised marks. Clearly Sauli had marked Adam just as well. Sauli reached up to wash Adams face. Gently washing away make up from the day before.

Sauli took his time, washing Adams hair as well before turning Adam around. The scratches on Adams back were stark and red against Adams pale skin. They started at Adams shoulders. Some only when down his shoulder blades, but others when all the way own his back. Some were barely just faded pink marks on his skin, and some barely broke the skin. Others were much harder, deeper scratches where Sauli had really dug in. Adam flinched as some of he deeper ones stung when Sauli started washing them. "Sorry." Sauli murmured, trying to be as gentle as he could. Washing the cuts clean and letting Adam rinse the suds away.

"'M not complaining. Felt good last night." Adam smirked a bit. He reached around Sauli to turn the water off once they were all rinsed off. He got out himself first, grabbing a towel to wrap around Sauli. He dried Sauli off, towel drying the mans hair while he was at it. He he hung the towel around Sauli's shoulders like a cape before grabbing a towel for himself. Going the time to dry himself as well.

When they were dressed and went down stairs, they were met with raised eyebrows. The marks on their necks were impossible to hide. Not that either of them really cared or wanted to hide them.

"Holy shit, Adam. What did you do to his neck?" Tommy exclaimed and Adam laughed. He reached up to run his fingers lightly over the bite mark on Sauli's neck. Sauli shivered and the pair ended up sharing a heated look.

Adam licked his lips, chasing that coppery taste from the night before that was long gone. Already washed away. He bit his lower lip at the memory though before turning back to Tommy. "A vampire needs to feed. They also gotta lay claim on what's theirs."

"Jesus Christ, Adam. You know your not actually a vampire right?" Tommy's eyes were still on the teeth marks, wide and shocked.

"No shit. It was sarcasm, babyboy. It was just a rough night." Adam laughed, "a really fucking rough night. But mm, it was so good." Adam smirked a bit and he turned to press a light kiss to Sauli's lips. He had a guiding hand on the back of Sauli's neck as he led him into the kitchen for coffee.

\--- After Thanksgiving ---

They spent Thanksgiving with Adams family. That of course included the close friends that had become family. Mostly ones that didn't have any family in town, like Brad. Thankfully the bruises from Halloween had faded almost completely, just a barely noticeable discolorations on Sauli's neck. Adam definitely didn't want to have explain that to the aunts and uncles he only seen once a year. It was Sauli's first time in the states for the holiday, something they don't celebrate in Finland. So they both ate way too much, while Adam complained it would make him fat the whole time.

Sauli had enjoyed seeing Adam in his own element. Just watching Adam with those closest to him. It amazed Sauli that he had somehow become one of those people. Sauli fell even deeper for Adam with very second. The way Adam was making sure Sauli was included in everything and didn't feel like an outsider at the family function.

Two days after though and Adam felt like hell. Adam was curled up in his bed with the flu, or may the stomach flu. Maybe a mix of both. He didn't bother to move or even look when he heard someone come in the room. He assumed it was Tommy coming to check if he needed anything again. "'M fine Tommy, you should go home before you get sick, too."

The questions of if he was okay or needed anything never came though. He felt the bed dip behind him. Someone was climbing in and snuggling against his back. With the chills from the fever, Adam wasn't going to complain about the body heat. "You can stop worrying about Tommy, I've sent him home."

Adam sighed contentedly at the other man's touch, pressing back closer to snuggle against him. Seeking more of the warmth. "You should go home too. You're gonna get my germs."

Sauli just laughed and pressed kisses to the back of Adam's shoulders. "If I do, I'll survive. You should have told me last night, I would have came over then." Sauli pouted. He didn't like the thought of Adam here alone and feeling ill.

When Sauli draped an arm over Adams waist, Adam rested a hand on his arm. Adam ended up just curling in on himself. Another wave of stomach cramps hitting him all of a sudden. He turned his head to hide the groan that escaped in the pillows. "'M fine. I wasn't much fun last night." Adam had been hoping it was just one of those twelve hour bugs that was gone by the next morning. But he just felt worse his morning.

"You're not fine. And I don't care if it wasn't any fun. I would have come and taken care of you." Sauli murmured, pressing kisses long Adams shoulders and the back of his neck. "Come on, let me help. Is it your stomach? Have you taken anything? You feel feverish." Sauli could tell that just from being pressed against Adams back. His body temperature feeling warmer than usual.

  
Adam nodded. "My stomachs trying to eat itself. Not that I blame it, its probably pretty empty at this point. And haven't taken anything. Tried, can't keep anything down." Adam pouted. He was starving, but he had no interest in eating. He was lucky he could keep water down right now.

"I would offer food, but it doesn't sound like you'd be up for that right now." Sauli spoke softly, sliding his hand down along Adams front. Rubbing over Adams stomach. "How about some tea? Can you sleep?"

"I can try some tea." Adam said, muffled against the pillow. He brought an arm up to cough into the inside of his elbow. "I might be able to sleep now that you're here." Adam mumbled into the pillows.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Sauli smiled and he moved away to get up. Adam shivered the loss of Sauli's body heat against against him. He didn't have time to protest before Sauli was out of the room though.

When Sauli came back, he almost pouted. Adam wasn't in the bed, and it took him a second to notice the closed ensuite door. He set the cup of peppermint tea on the nightstand. He had also grabbed Adam a free bottle of water and some crackers. Just in case he did feel like trying to eat something. He thought about making sure Adam was okay, but he closed door told him Adam wanted the privacy so he thought better of it. Instead getting back into the bed to wait for Adam.

Sauli looked up when Adam came back out. He had been sitting leaning against the head board. "Okay, Kulta?"

The name got a smile out of Adam, he didn't hear it often. Only a handful of times. So it was always nice when he did. But he was shaking his head as a no when he made his way over to the bed. Shivering in the cooler air of his bedroom. He should probably have more on than just his briefs. "Not really. But I'll live, I think."

Adam climbed under the covers again, snuggling against Sauli's side. Head on Sauli's chest. Sauli brought a hand up to Adam's hair. His fingers messaging at Adams scalp and he pressed a kiss to the top of Adams head. "Try the tea. The peppermint might help sooth your stomach. I brought crackers too, if you want to try to have a few later."

Adam nodded, but it still took him a minute to move. His body was achy and his muscles felt weak, he really didn't feel up to moving much. But he did enough to sit up. "I'm not promising that's going to happen." He was saying as he grabbed the tea. He meant about eating, but he did try drinking the tea. "Thank you, baby."

"Didn't ask you to. But we can see how you feel after a nap." Sauli gave Adam a small smile.

"Fair enough." Adam spoke quietly. Sauli just sat quietly with Adam while he finished his tea. When Adam was done, he shifted. Laying down with his had in Sauli's lap. Sauli sighed happily, running his fingers through Adam's hair. He was massaging Adams scalp, and rubbing his temples. The back of his neck and his shoulders, until Adam had fallen asleep.

\---

It took a few days for Adam to feel up to doing anything more than sleeping and sitting in silence. But Sauli hadn't left his side the whole time. Adam fell even more in love with the man. Adam knew he could be pretty difficult. Even when he felt like death, it was hard for him to let someone help. Or to tell someone he needed something. Sauli hadn't skipped a beat. Not even phased when Adam would get moody over being babied.

Adam was feeling better though. He had actually managed to eat something for the first time in a few days. He felt human again, mostly. He still felt fatigued and weak, like he could still use some sleep. But it was still a lot better now than he had been. Now they were curled up on the couch watching a movie. Something Sauli picked Adam wasn't really paying attention to. Mostly because Sauli was more interesting.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Sauli asked, he hadn't really been fully paying attention to the movie either. All too aware of Adam pressed up against his side. But that was a pretty normal thing when Adam was around.

"Jewish, remember? And not really practicing at that, so no holiday plans." Adam brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned. He shifted, moving so he could look at Sauli. "What are you planning?" Adam waited, but Sauli was quiet for a long while. Sauli was chewing his lower lip, looking lost in thought. Adam was still a little cranky and annoyed at waiting for h answer. "If you have something to say, spit it out." It might have come out harsher and worth more annoyance than he meant, but. Well. Just say it.

"Maybe I don't want to now." Sauli rolled his eyes, not even we why Adam was getting moody over that. He had been use to it, expected it, when he asked how Adam was feeling the last several days. But it had totally thrown him off now. "I was going to ask you to come to Finland with me. But maybe I won't now. Or at least wait til you're less cranky." Sauli shrugged. He wouldn't miss Christmas with his family. He was hoping to take Adam and introduce him to his friends and family there. He so wanted to show Adam off, to show his family how happy this man had made him these last several months. But now, well maybe it was a bad idea to ask.

"What? Why?" Adam knew the actual answer to that. But it was hard for him to wrap his head around things being that serious. The idea made him more nervous than anything. And he was terrified of this not working out. Of losing Sauli. "Isn't it a little soon for that?"

"Why what? That I want you to go or that I don't even want to ask now?" Sauli was lost now. Could Adam be any less specific?

"That you want me to go." Adams turn to roll his eyes and he shifted, sitting up straighter. He was looking at Sauli. "Why would you want me to go?"

"Because I want you to meet my family. Why else would I want you to go?" Sauli answered. "I'll try again when you feeling better. Maybe." Sauli shrugged. He didn't care any more right now. Not if adam was just go to get in a mood over it.

"Don't bother. Its too soon for me to be intruding on family celebrations." Adam was really just nervous to go. He was afraid of what they would think of him. Ormhowmthey met, if they already knew.

Sauli was slightly confused by Adams statement of it being too soon. Why would it be too soon? It had been almost a year and Sauli had been thrusted into the middle of Adam's family and friends from the start. "How is it too soon? I was at house parties getting drunk with your parents two seconds in. I just fucking spent Thanksgiving with your family. Is that not intruding on some family thing?" Adam didn't need o make excuses. He would rather he just say if he didn't want to go.

"But I wasn't introducing you as my boyfriend at the time." Adam pointed out. Adam knew it made no sense at all. But the idea terrified him. He would have to go half way around the world, and what happened if they hated him when he got there? He would be stuck there for he week or however long they were there, making Everton uncomfortable.

"But it never changed in the slightest when I went from friend to boyfriend." Sauli sighed, annoyed at the way this conversation had gone. It wasn't at all the way he imagined. "Why is it too soon? I don't get why its a big deal."

"It just is. And it is a big deal, how could it not be?" Adam shifted, sitting up more and sort of scooting away from Sauli. "Meeting your family, going to another county to do it, is a big fucking deal, Sauli."

"Nevermind. If you don't want to go just say so. " Sauli rubbed a hand over his face. He was completely lost now. It had been a simple question, and one he didn't think would be such a huge deal. "This is just stupid. Its not a big deal. Its just another step forward."

Adam just sat quiet for a long while. He was lost in his own thoughts. Why was it a big deal? It shouldn't be. But Adam was nervous, and he hated rejection. He could only see things going horribly wrong if he met Sauli's family. They would never think he was good enough for Sauli. He was just a whore from California, that would never turnout well, right? Now he was frustrated and annoyed with himself. Because he had upset Sauli. And Sauli was right. It was a logical next step in their relationship, and it shouldn't be a big deal. But it was.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Adam pushed himself to his feet. He was being ridiculous, he knew that. If anyone asked he would blame it on being tired and still getting over being sick. That was it. He was just cranky. Adam pushed his hair out of his face before heading upstairs to his bedroom. Leaving Sauli to stare up the stairs after him with no idea how that had gone so badly. Then he was torn over whether to leave Adam alone, give him space. If he should just to home or go upstairs after Adam.

\---

Sauli was confused by the whole exchange still. But he sis decide to go after Adam. He gave him a little while though, not wanting to turn it into a bigger, argument? Was it even an argument? Fuck, he didn't even know what had happened.

Sauli let out a sigh of frustration. He turned the TV and everything off downstairs, then made his way up. He could see from the top of the stairs the bedroom door was open. Well that was probably a good thing. It meant Adam wasn't trying to completely shut him out. Maybe he wasn't really mad, or anything.

Adam was curled up in bed with his back facing the door when Sauli stepped in. Sauli stopped to lean against the door frame, giving Adam a chance to tell him to go away if he wanted. "Adam, are you awake?"

"I figured you would have left by now." Adam spoke quietly and he pulled the blankets tighter against himself. Well, he was awake. Okay. But why would Sauli leave? And Adam sounded upset. Not mad, but like he was pouting. Or like he might have even been crying.

"Are you mad?" Sauli asked cautiously, taking another step into the room. "Can I come in?" Adam hadn't told him to go away yet but he wanted to make sure. He didn't want to intrude if Adam didn't want him there right now.

"No. Not mad." Adam spoke so quiet, Sauli barely heard him. "At least not at you." Adam added and then he shifted to look over his shoulder at Sauli, giving a nod. Adam was reaching up to wipe at his eyes. So he had been crying. "I don't know why you would want to, but yeah. Get over here."

"Minä rakastan sinua." Sauli gave as a simple explanation to why he would want to. I love you in Finnish. It always got a smile out of Adam and this was no different. Sauli stepped closer, climbed into the bed and under the covers with Adam. He reaches up to wipe the tears from Adams cheeks. "Wish you wouldn't cry, Kulta. Makes my heart hurt." He pouted and lead up to steal a kiss. "But you are mad then? What at if its not me?"

"Myself. I'm always such an idiot." Adam explained. The tears were more out of the frustrations and anger he felt toward himself. And well, because he was sure Sauli would have left and not wanted to deal with his mood. "Sorry. They're not really sad tears, if that helps."

"You are not. Come here," Sauli held his arms out. He waited for Adam to scoot closer and wrapped Adam up in his arms. "Do you want to talk about it? If its about coming to Finland, its okay. If you're not ready, or don't want to. I'm not gonna force you." Sauli rubber his hand over Adams back comfortingly.

"Its not that I don't want to." Adam murmured, his face buried in Sauli's chest. He took in a deep breath. Inhaling that comforting scent that was Sauli. It helped calm him. "They'd going to think I'm not good enough for you." Adam pulled back just enough to see Sauli. "They'll hate me."

"You need to get out of that head of yours. Quit thinking like that." Sauli had no idea how Adam could think of himself that way. Especially not end everyone that meets Adam instantly loves him. How did Adam not see that? "I don't think its possible for anyone to hate you."

"But it is possible. Its happened before. Jakes parents couldn't stand me being around him." Adam pointed out and he sighed softly. "And getting out of my head is a lot easier said than done."

"They were crazy. The had to be out of their minds to not see what a great person you are." Sauli pressed a kiss to Adam's temple. The thought of anyone not liking Adam was was so weird to Sauli. "I know it is. But work on it, yeah? You are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for sometimes." Sauli hated when Adam was down on himself, too. "You have nothing to worry about when it comes to my family. They'll love you as much as I do."

"They couldn't see past what I do. Did." Adam shrugged. He was past that now, but meeting parents and families made him really nervous after that. "I am working on it. And I might actually start to believe that if you keep saying it." Adam gave a small smile. "Do you still want me to go?" Adam asked quietly, running his fingers through Sauli's hair. "Sorry I'm being dumb. Its not too soon, I'm just nervous."

"Of course I still want you to go. I'm dying to show you off to everyone and they've been asking when they're going to meet you." Sauli smiled up at Adam, pressing a kiss to his chin. "I want them to meet you. I want to watch you play in the snow with my nephews, show you the saunas. I'm so taking you ice skating and spoiling you with gifts. I'll show you all the best hand outs in Helsinki." Sauli was grinning at the thought. He really wanted Adam to go, he wanted to show Adam around. Introduce him to everyone important to him. Just like Adam had already done for him. "You have no reason to be nervous."

"Then I want to go. But I'm still nervous." Adam raised an eyebrow. "You lost me at snow and ice skating. I don't skate, and snow is cold. You're going to freeze his Cali boy!" Adam teased, giving Sauli a playful shove. "I want to go though. I want to see where you're from, all of your favorite places and people. But if I actually throw up on your feet from nerves, I'm sorry."

Sauli laughed at that and he nodded. "I'll hope that doesn't happen, but I won't be mad if it does." Sauli tilted Adams head up, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I was planning on staying through new years. Is that okay? I'll book our flight and get that all set. If this Cali boy really doesn't want to freeze, we're gonna need to go buy you some heavier coats."

"I like an excise to go shopping. After I get out of work tomorrow?" Adam almost forgot about that. He had been working at the local children's theater for a couple months now. He was giving vocal lessons and directing some of the productions they did. It had been pretty fun.

"You have an early morning tomorrow with that. We should sleep. And that sounds like a great plan." Sauli smiled, shifting around to get comfortable with Adam.

\--- Christmas ---

Adam had been nervous and fidgeting since they got on the plane. The closer they got, the more nervous he was. Now that they were in front of Sauli's parents, he felt like he was going to be sick at any second. That wasn't a first impression he wanted to make, throwing up on their feet before he could even say hi to them.

Sauli didn't miss Adams nerves the whole way on the plane, or now. But he didn't say anything until Adam had wrapped his arms around him from behind. Adam buried his face in Sauli's neck, inhaling that intoxicating scent. That smell that was a mix of whatever cologne he wore and something that was just so distinctly Sauli. "Adam, are you okay?"

Adam managed to shake his head without moving much. It was helping. Only a little, but it was helping. "No." Adam held a shaky hand out in front of Sauli for him to see. They were trembling with the nerves. "I think I might be sick. Or okay, not might. I feel like I'm definitely going to be sick." Adam shivered then, they were still standing on the porch. "And its cold. Oh my god, this was a horrible idea." Adam wasn't even sire why this was such a bog deal to him. He had never been this nervous about meeting someone's parents. Well, except maybe Brad's. But that being his first love and knowing Brad's parents didn't exactly approve of his sexuality played a big part in that.

Sauli had to hold back a laugh. Adam probably wouldn't see the amusement right now, and he didn't want make him feel worse. "First off," Sauli started, turning to face Adam. "When we get inside, there's a hall to the left, the first door on the right there is the bathroom. If you really think you might be sick, make a quick escape." Sauli was amused seeing Adam like this. Adam was always so sure of himself, seemed so confident about everything. Sauli hadn't expected him to be so nervous about this.

Sauli leaned up to press a kiss to Adams lips, it was just peck. But he hoped it would help to ground Adam and calm him at least a little. "You have no reason to be so nervous. I love you, so they'll love you." Sauli got a smile out of Adam from that. It was small, and full of nerves still, but it was better than nothing. "And also, yeah, its a little chilly out here for you Californians, so let's get inside, yeah?"

Adam looked toward the door nervously, but he nodded. Inside and out of the cold did sound really good. "Okay. Yeah, inside." Adam pecked Sauli's lips again, before pulling back a bit. He could do this, might as well get it over with.

When Sauli knocked on the door, they were quickly greeted by Sauli's parents and his sisters. Or well, Sauli was. The strings of Finnish greetings and conversations among them only made his nerves come back in full force. He all but bolted towards where Sauli had said the was a bathroom because yeah, his stomach was not happy at all.

When he came back out, he heard his name from someone that wasn't Sauli. He felt slightly better, but fuck those nerves. And now he was blushing in embarrassment for bolting like he had. "Hi, um, sorry. Nerves." Adam tried to push a smile, his hand going up to rub the side of his neck. One of those nervous habits he had.

Suddenly Sauli was at his side, which made him feel better, but he still felt like the others were just staring at him. "Okay now?" Sauli asked, concerned Adam was just going to make a run for it back to the car or something.

"Yeah a little. But are you going to introduce me or no? The waiting is making it worse." Adam said and that got a chuckle out of the others as Sauli reached for his hand and gave it a small reassuring squeeze. Sauli had explained that his family knew English, but that understanding it was easier for them then speaking it. But at least Adam wouldn't be completely left out of conversations.

Adam relaxed a lot when Sauli introduced him. He had rattled off something in Finnish, but all Adam understood was his name. He also recognized 'siippa' because he had heard Sauli use it before. Usually along with his name when he was talking to his friends and family from home on the phone. He would have to ask Sauli what it meant later.

Adam really relaxed and felt more at ease when he was greeted with hugs, and such enthusiasm. Like they had known him their whole lives and hadn't seen him in forever. Why had he been so nervous in the first place?

\---

Sauli showed Adam upstairs to their room after a little while. Sauli's childhood bedroom. They went up to put their things away and get a little space from everyone for a minute.

Adam was suddenly nervous again though as a thought popped in his head. 'Do they know? About Meow, and how we met? What I do? Or did do?" Adam was chewing on his lower lip and looking at Sauli worried. Adam had mostly just watched as Sauli caught up with his family the last half hour or so.

"Well, I'm not exactly going to tell my parents I was so desperate for company that I paid for it." Sauli pointed out because he definitely was not sharing that with them. That made Adam more nervous again, they didn't know. So when they find out, this is going to no horribly. "I have mentioned you have your own business. Or you did, that was before you totally gave it up. But not what it is. I wasn't sure if it was my place to tell them that."

Adam groaned. "They're going to ask, and I'll have to tell. And then they'll hate me. They'll think I'm nothing but a whore that's going to end up hurting you." Adam had his hand rubbing at the side of his neck again, that stressed/nervous habit. Which usually ended up with his hand in his hair, playing with the soft strands.

"Adam. Stop." Sauli sighed, stepping closer to Adam. He leaned up on his tip toes to press a kiss to Adams lips. He reached for Adams arms to wrap them around himself. Something Adam happily accepted. "You're going to give yourself a panic attack if you don't stop that."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Adam shrugged, and he pulled Sauli closer. Adam was great at over thinking a situation and freaking himself out.

"They won't hate you or think that at all by the way. You don't have to tell them anything though. Only what you feel comfortable with." Sauli explained, leaning up for more of Adams kisses.

"I can't lie to them, that's not me. And what kind of impression does that make?" Adam was slightly calmer now though. Kissing Sauli was a good distraction, and he was slowly walking Sauli backwards toward the bed.

"Didn't say you had to lie. But you don't have to tell them everything either." Sauli was raising an eyebrow as he felt the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. "I'm not having sex with you in my parents house."

Adam pushed Sauli back on the bed and crawled over him anyway. "No? You're telling me you've never had sex in here then?" Adam had amusement in his voice. It was better than the bundle of nerves he had been just a few seconds earlier.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. At least not since I've been an adult, and never when they were home." Sauli reached up, wrapping his arms around Adams shoulders.

"Bummer. I guess we'll just have to make out like horny teenagers then." Adam half joked, and made a face. "Two whole weeks though? You're going to be the death of me Mister Koskinen." Adam shook his head before leaning down to press his lips against Sauli's. He let more o his weight down on top of his boyfriend.

Sauli's hands were in Adams hair and he was deepening the kiss. Tongues and lips dancing against each other. Flicks of tongue, and nipping at lips. After nearly a year together, Adam still couldn't get enough. Kissing Sauli was so intoxicating.

Adam shifted, reaching for Sauli's hands as he pinned them against the mattress. Pinning Sauli down as he broke the kiss to kiss down along Sauli's jaw, to his neck. And that just wasn't fair, Sauli thought. Adam knew all the places that would have Sauli squirming under him. How to get those little breathless gasps and moans that he loved so much from Sauli.

But then Sauli was flipping them over so Adam was under him. That pulled a surprise moan from Adam, the same way it always did. Adam was still surprised by how much strength Sauli had, even though he seemed so much smaller than Adam. Adam tilted his head to give Sauli better access to more skin. His breath hitched and his back arched slightly when Sauli's thumbs brushed over his nipples through the fabric of his shirt.

Adam was lost in Sauli's mouth, and the way he was torturously nudging the barbells in his nipples through his shirt. He didn't even register the sound of the door opening or that someone was speaking to them. Not until Sauli pulled back and sat up on Adams thighs. Sauli was saying something in Finnish, and Adam brought his hands up to hide his face behind them. He could feel the heat of embarrassment rising in his cheeks. Fuck,that was so not the impression he wanted to make either.

"Oh my god, no way am I going back down there now." Adam said as he looked up at Sauli after whoever it was had left. And Sauli was fucking laughing at him.

"You are because dinners ready." Sauli shook his head. "It was just my sister, she's not going to say anything." Sauli assured, but she had still caught them mid make out. So Adam still wasn't convinced. "Also, not the whole two weeks. I might have plans, but not here." Sauli leaned down to press another kiss to Adams lips, brushing his thumbs over Adams nipples through the shirt again. He smirked at the gasp it form Adam. What a fucking tease. "And one day, I'm going to find out if I can make you come just playing with your nipples." Sauli was saying as he shifted off of Adam

"I can answer that already." Adam said as he sat up, "and you're such a fucking tease, you know what that shit does to me."

"You've tried it?" Sauli completely ignored the comment about him being a tease. He knew it already. He was more interested in the rest of what Adam had said.

"You've tried it? Can you?" Sauli bit his lower lip, waiting for the answer.

"Not on my own. Brad did though. And Brad fucking succeeded every. Every damn time." Adam raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Shouldn't we get downstairs?"

"More than once? I'm going to have to ask him about that." Sauli smirked and he nodded. "We should." Sauli moved to stand and hold his hand out to help Adam up as well.

"He'll tell you every detail. You know he will." Adam let Sauli help him up and he pulled Sauli close so he could speak low in his ear. "He liked to tie me down and put a plug in my ass." Adam could tease too.

"Jesus Christ, Adam, now I'll never get that Image out of my head." Sauli pulled back to look at Adam. Adam just shrugged.

"Payback."

\---

Dinner wasn't as bad as Adam had feared it might be. There was so much food, and it was so good. Adam had to make sure Sauli's mother knew jut how great it was with nearly every bite. Adam nearly choked when Sauli made a comment about the moans and noises he was making over the food. Something about it sounding like Adam was having sex with his meal. Adam tried to be more aware of the sound he made or didn't make after that. Most of the chit chat around the table had been about Sauli, and what he had been up to. Adam was happy to not be grilled about his own life, or his intentions with Sauli right away.

They all piled in the living room after dinner with more wine. Adam was sitting in the corner of he couch with Sauli in his lap. One arm wrapped around Sauli's waist, to other draped over Sauli's thighs, wine glass in had.

"So, Adam, Sauli said you be your own business? What kind of business is it?" One of Sauli's sisters were asking. Adam knew the question would come. But it still caught him off guard a little.

He stalled by taking a sip of his wine and he exchanged a look with Sauli. One with which Sauli let him know he only had to say what he was comfortable with. Adam pressed a kiss to Sauli's temple as he rested his arm across his thighs again. "Had." Adam corrected with a small smile. "I'm no longer involved. It's an escort service." Adam said and shared another nervous glance with Sauli. Sauli just be him an encouraging smile, the hand on the back of his neck slipping into the back of his hair.

"Escort service? Like prostitution? Why aren't you involved anymore?"

Not quite the question Adam was expecting. "Well, I guess kind of. But prostitute seems less–" Adam stopped, trying to think of the word he was looking for. Classy wasn't really it he didn't think. "It sounds more like someone walking the streets and offering five dollar blowjobs." Sauli looked at Adam then. He hadn't expected Adam to say something like that to his family, to his parents. Adam was so nervous just a couple hours ago. "And it wasn't always just sex."

Adam rubbed his thumb over Sauli's hip where his arm was wrapped around Sauli's waist. "And as for why I'm not involved anymore, I just realized some things. Makes dating hard, realized I just wasn't really happy with it. Met this guy," Adam paused for another glance at Sauli. "So I signed everything over to a dear friend."

"So what are you doing now?" They didn't seem bothered by anything he had said. So Adam relaxed more. The rest of it would be easy.

Adam smiled at that. "Right now, I'm working at a children's theatre in Los Angeles. I'm directing and doing vocal lessons. Back to my roots I guess in a way."

"Oh? How's that?" Sauli's mom was asking, and seeming really interested.

"I did a lot of musical theatre when I was younger. Started in high school, and tried to stick with it." Adam smiled at the memory. Those had been some fun years, but they had also been hard. "Did a lot around Los Angeles, some touring companies. I even did some international touring productions, did a stint in Germany." Adam shrugged. "Eventually it wasn't enough though, I wanted to branch out and do my own thing. That didn't work either."

"That's too bad. Why not go back to performing?"

"Its just not where I see myself right now. Doing acting gigs. Maybe one day. I'm probably a little rusty with my acting skills though." Adam laughed. He slipped his hand just under Sauli's shirt on his hip. Just needing to feel the skin there, and that connection.

"So. How did you meet my brother?"

Adam glances to Sauli on that one. He knew Sauli didn't want to tell them how they really met. He smiled when Sauli took the lead on that one. "We met in a club." Sauli started, an his sister was already saying something in Finnish. So!sting relationships that start in bars not lasting. "Shut up, let me finish."

Adam laughed at the exchange, it reminding him of him and his own brother. "I was performing with some friends. I still do music, just more for fun, as a hobby." Adam trailed off. That was getting off track.

Sauli nodded some, "You have to see him perform. He's amazing." Sauli grinned up at Adam. His eyes and his entire face so full of low and admiration that Adam was melting from the look. "But anyway. I just went up to talk to him afterward. The rest just sort of happened."

\---

Adam relaxed and eased into things more after the first day. Sauli's family treated him just like he had always been a part of the family. He had told them about what he did for a living when they asked. Well, that one he had Sauli explain so that nothing got lost or confused with the language barrier. They hadn't cared at all. They left out that's how Sauli met him though. Instead they went for the story of he first time they ran into each other afterward.

Christmas though, Adam had decided was exhausting. But also delicious. Sauli's mom had made so much food. Adam loved trying it all. He had celebrated Christmas before with past boyfriends, so its not like it was new. But this time was different somehow. Maybe it was that he was so fucking in love with Sauli it hurt. That he felt hat same low from Sauli, that Sauli's family had welcomed him with open arms and no judgement. They showed him just as much love as his own family and it was an amazing feeling.

When they of back upstairs after opening gifts, Adam threw himself onto the bed. He just fell, face first, onto the mattress with a groan. He expected Sauli to join him. So when he didn't feel him get onto the bed after a few minutes, he lifted his head. Tryngto see where Sauli had went to.

"Baby, get over here. I need snuggles while I fall into a food coma." Adam heard Sauli laugh at that from somewhere behind him, and Adam rolled to his back to see him. He had already undressed down to his briefs. Something they realized the first night was a good idea. They had completely stripped down, like usual. But Sauli's mom had come in to wake them For breakfast the next morning. Thank the universe the blankets were still cover in them. Adam was not okay with taking that dance again.

"You're not even going to get undressed?" Sauli was asking, amused while he watched Adam a moment.

"Sounds like a lot of work." Adam said easily, and it did. It meant moving to get up. But he did. He pressed a kiss to Sauli's lips when he did, and then he was undressing. Once he had h was trying to rug Sauli with him back to bed. It wasn't working.

"Adam, hang on." Sauli was still amused, and Adam just sat on the bed and pouted at him. "Stop it with that. I have another gift for you. I couldn't give it to you in front of everyone."

Adam raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh?" Sauli had a box in his hand, wrapped in colorful Christmas paper. Adam no idea when or where he got it from,but he wasn't asking questions. "Okay. Let's see it then."

Sauli was on the bed beside Adam then, handing the box over to Adam. Adam took it, tearing the paper off so he could open it up. "Sauli, you little tease." Inside the box were plenty of goodies. Soft leather cuffs, blind fold, butt plug. There were feathers and some lubes included. Some small vibrators. Adam definitely seen why Sauli couldn't, or wouldn't want to give Adam this gift in front of his family. "You know I'm dying over here with this no sex rule."

Sauli laughed at that comment and he nodded. "So am I. I told you I had something in mind though." Sauli started and shifted to push the box aside. Sauli moved so he was straddling Adams lap. "Starting tomorrow, we're staying in Helsinki. I booked us a hotel for the second week. And I am so having my way with you as soon as we get there."

Adams eyes darkened with lust and he pressed his hips up against Sauli's. "Fuck, you're a sneaky little shit. And I love it." Adam couldn't wait until tomorrow now.

"So, you're okay with me tying you down and making you squirm?" Sauli smirked, running his hands over Adams chest. When he brushed over Adams nipples, it may or may not have been on purpose.

"Fuck yes. I'm more than okay with that." Adam shifted, giving Sauli a nudge. "You need to move though or I can't keep my promise to not ravage you in your parents house." Adam leaned up to steal a kiss before Sauli moved though and then he shifted. "I have something for you, too though. Nothing quite like yours."

Adam got up from the bed to dig his phone out of his pants pocket in the floor. Sauli raised an eyebrow at Adam. "I, um, I wrote you something. Sort of a lullaby." Sauli was always asking Adam to sing for him when they were going to sleep. Adam got back in the bed when had what he was looking for. "Should I just sing it? Or do you want to hear?"

"You know I love when you sing to me. Sing it now, and send me the dong for later." Sauli told Adam, and he was grinning.

Adam laughed softly and he nodded. "I can do that. And you can let everyone hear if you want. That's up to you. Now come here." Adam sat back against the headboard, patting the spot between his legs for Sauli to sit. Which Sauli happily did, leaning back against Adams chest. Adam began singing quietly. It probably sounded a bit different than the recording. He didn't want to be too loud being right next to Sauli. He didn't want to wake anyone else that had gone to bed either.

 _"When the stars are too cold_  
_Frozen all over the globe_  
_On the edge of the night_  
_We can be their light_  
_So give me more than your touch_  
_And give yourself to the rush_  
_Just keep holding my hand_  
_As we’re taking off_  
_I know where we’ll land_

 _We can escape to a higher plane_  
_In Nirvana state_  
_Where the dreamers lay_  
_I’ll lay you down, lay you down_

 _Safe on a higher plane_  
_In Nirvana state_  
_Where the dreamers lay_  
_I’ll lay you down, lay you down_

 _Through the dark there’s a way_  
_There’s a love, there’s a place_  
_Where we don’t have to hide_  
_We can dream all night_  
_So follow me through the sky_  
_And watch the oceans collide_  
_Just keep holding my hand_  
_As we’re taking off_  
_I know where we’ll land_

 _We can escape to a higher plane_  
_In Nirvana state_  
_Where the dreamers lay_  
_I’ll lay you down, lay you down_

 _Safe on a higher plane_  
_In Nirvana state_  
_Where the dreamers lay_  
_I’ll lay you down, lay you down_

 _Oh, we don’t need any diamonds or gold_  
_Watch the mystic and cryptic unfold_  
_As we fly high_

 _We can escape to a higher plane_  
_In Nirvana state_  
_Where the dreamers lay_  
_I’ll lay you down, lay you down_  
_Safe on a higher plane_  
_In Nirvana state_  
_Where the dreamers lay_  
_I’ll lay you down, lay you down_  
_Yeah, I’ll lay you down, lay you down_  
_I’ll lay you down, lay you down."_

Sauli was smiling as he listened, Adam's hands were roaming over Sauli's sides, and down his arms. Sauli tilted his head back to look at Adam when it was finished. "I love it, kulta. Thank you."

Adam leaned down to press a kiss to Sauli's forehead and he smiled at his boyfriend. "You're very welcome, love." Adam shifted, just running his hands over Sauli's body for a few moments still. Massaging his shoulders. "You should hide that box of goodies in case someone comes in here in the morning. Then we should get some sleep."

Sauli nodded and got up. He closed up the box and set it with their bags. Adam shifted to get under the sheets while he waited, sliding down to lay on his back. Sauli was right back and curled against his side, head resting on Adams chest. "Goodnight. Minä rakastan sinua, Adam."

"I love you, too, Sauli."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those still reading :-) I have at least two more chapters after this one. We'll see how it goes. Comments are always welcome.

  
"Adam, Adam." They had just gotten back to the hotel, the door hadn't even shut yet, and Adam was already all over him. Not surprising, he had done the same in the elevator all the way up.

"Hmm?" Adam hummed pulling Sauli back against him, kissing over Sauli's jaw. Adam just wanted Sauli all to himself. It had been hard to be good all week while they stayed with Sauli's parents.

"Slow down, kulta. We have all night. I thought you were going to undress me in the elevator." Sauli chuckled, he brought his hands up to the back of Adams head. "Come on, I had plans for you. You're making it hard to focus."

"I almost did. I was kinda thinking how hot it would be to fuck you with all those mirrors around." Adam raised an eyebrow at Sauli's last statement though. He nodded. "Right. Sorry. What did you have in mind, Sunshine? I really hope it involves getting naked."

"That is phase two of the plan. Part of it anyway." Sauli smirked, leaning up to steal more kisses. He was pretty excited himself to have Adam all to himself after the last week. It was hard to not just have his way with him right now. To stick to what he had in mind.

"Only part of it? And what was phase one?" Adam asked curiously, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on Sauli's hips.

"Phase one was taking you out and sweeping you off your feet." Sauli nodded matter of factly. He had taken Adam out for dinner there in Helsinki. A romantic dinner, where the food was great and the wine was even better. "And yeah. Phase two involves being naked. It also involves the bed. And it involves that box of goodies I've been dying to play with."

Adams body shuddered with pleasure at the thought. "God, baby. This is going to be a long night, isn't it?" Adam was definitely not unhappy about that though. He would happily let Sauli have his way with him whole night.

"Yes. Fuck yes, Adam. All. Night." Sauli said. Or, maybe not all night, but as long as he could make it last. Sauli pulled away from Adam then, going to their things. He found the container he was looking for with all the goodies. He dumped it out in the center of the bed, grabbing the blond fold. "This is okay right? You trust me?" Sauli wanted to make sure Adam was comfortable with this. But he was already moving behind Adam and tying the blindfold over his eyes as he asked.

"More than anything, baby. With my life, my heart– Everything." Adam let Sauli tie the blindfold and he smiled. Already his senses were heightened, not being able to see anything. He was all too aware of Sauli walking around I'm front of him, leaning up o kiss him. Of Sauli's fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

Sauli guided Adam to the bed, turning him. When the backs of Adams legs touched the edge of the bed. "Sit, beautiful." Sauli spoke softly. When Adam did, he stopped him when Adam started to scoot back on the bed. Sauli chuckled softly. "Wait there for a second, I have to move things out of the way." Sauli definitely had been planning on spreading Adam out on the bed. But the mess of lube and toys were in he way are Sauli dumped them all on the bed.

Adam laughed at that, remembering watching Sauli dump everything. He could hear Sauli clearing everything out of the way. He waited until Sauli's hand was on his shoulder. "Okay. Scoot back, lay down, hands over your head." Sauli watched as Adam scooted back on the bed. When he moved back enough to lay back, Sauli nudged him down. When Adams head hit the pillows, he lifted his arms over his head. Sauli moaned at the sight. He had no idea how he would last like this, he hadn't even started yet. "Fuck, you're so beautiful, baby. Put your hands together."

Sauli had the leather cuffs, and he shifted on the bed. He watched as Adam brought his wrists closer together. Sauli snapped the cuffs around each wrist. Then he found a notch in the headboard he could hook the chain between them on, keeping Adams hands in place above his head. Adams breath hitched when he gave an experimental tug. He was firmed held in place, though he was itching to touch. To see Sauli. "Okay?" Sauli was asking, just to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm good. Would really like to see you, and touch you though." Adam said. It wasn't a complaint though, just a statement. Adam darted his tongue out to lick his lips. "You should kiss me, and tell me what you have planned, Sunshine."

"I think I can do both. Which do you want first?" Sauli smiled even though Adam couldn't see it. He shifted, moving over Adam and straddling his hips. He leaned over him, their lips almost touching. Let let his breath ghost over Adams lips, his hands on Adams chest.

"Both." Adam chuckled, instinctively going to tangle his fingers in Sauli's hair but only meeting he restraints. He groaned at that, his lips pressing up to get more contact instead.

"Well, I'm not sure how that'll work." Sauli chuckled as well. He would figure it out. He shifted, squeezing his thighs against Adams hips, keeping him still. He leaned down to press his lips against Adams skin. Nipping, sucking at a spot on his neck until Adam was trying to squirm under him. It didn't take long. The sensations were almost over whelming for Adam. All of his nerve endings even more sensitive because of not being able to see. "First off, I need to get the rest of your clothes off." Sauli spoke between kisses while he found another spot on Adams neck. "I'm going to have so much fun with you like this. I'm gonna use that plug on you,"

Adam gasped both at the words, and Sauli's lips on his skin again. He was trying his st to try to push up into Sauli's touches again, trying to get more contact. "Yeah?"

"God, yes. And you're going to be so fucking beautiful squirming around. Trying to get more." Sauli murmured against the spot he was currently working on Adams skin. He didn't really think this through. He was having a hard time controlling himself already and he didn't even have either of them fully undressed yet. "And I'm gonna take my time, gonna make you come just like this." He murmured again, his thumbs brushing against the barbells in Adams nipples.

"You're actually going to try it aren't you? Fuck. Such torture, baby." Adam murmured, though it wasn't a complaint. But he hadn't expected Sauli to actually try to make him come by playing with his nipples. He should have known better. "Just kiss me already."

"You're bossy and toppy even when your tied up." Sauli chuckled and he shifted. He lend down to press their lips together. A slow, easy kiss to start with. Just wet warm lips sliding against each other. Adam was already feeling it more intensely. He loved how it felt kissing Sauli normally anyway. But it was so much more now with his heightened senses. He instantly opened up, trying to suck Sauli's tongue into his mouth.

It was all Adam could do to chase after more when Sauli broke the kiss. He lifted his head, after more, pulling against the restraints again. A moan falling from his lips when he just me the resistance. Then he felt Sauli moving off of him, off of the bed, and he couldn't help the whine of disapproval. It made Sauli chuckle. "Not done yet, beautiful. Just need to grab something." Sauli assured him.

Sauli was in the mini fridge, quietly as he could. He got ice from the freezer in a small plastic cup. He came back to the bed, setting the up o he side table. But he didn't get back on the bed just yet. He took his time undressing, letting his hands warm up so he didn't sock Adam with the cold. At least not yet. He moved to the end of the bed when he was totally naked himself. He started at Adams feet, removing his shoes and socks before he got onto the bed again.

Sauli reached for Adams waist band. Those fucking black pants that Sauli loved. "God I love these pants. Your legs look even longer in them." But loved Adam naked even more. Though he did take his time, letting Adam feel every movement and vibration as he unbuttons and unzipped the pants. Sauli pulled the flaps open, letting his fingers brush against the bare skin exposed there. Adams briefs sat low. "Lift your hips." Sauli instructed and Adam did. Shifting as best he could to help Sauli pull the pants and briefs past Adams hips. Sauli pulled them down and off Adams long legs, letting them drop to the floor.

Sauli had to just take a moment to look at Adam. Adam had bent his knees as soon as the pants were gone. He let hem fall open, spreading his legs wide as Sauli settled between them. His cock was rock hard, curved and flushed against his belly. The tip already leaking. And them the sight above, of Adams arms over his he'd, hands restrained to the headboard. The black blindfold that contrasted so perfectly against his pale skin. Saulis dick twitched at the sight.

"Are you just gonna stare, baby?" Adam asked, he could feel the eyes on him. He was desperate for Sauli to just get to it already. To just touch him, anything.

"Yeah. I mean, no. Sorry. So fucking sexy, I can't help myself." Sauli let out a low moan, running his hands along Adams thighs, all the way up. His thumbs tracing along the crease of his thigh where it met his groin. He moved his hand over further, his thumb pressing hind Adams balls. He pressed and rubbed a the spot there, just to see Adams cock and body twitch with the feeling. And the sound that left Adams lips, something between a whine and a moan.

Sauli moved his fingers further back to rub the tight right of muscles. Adams legs spread wider, his hips pressing toward the stimulation. "Do I– Can you take the plug?" Sauli of course wanted to know if he needed to prep Adam was to take it. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer, the plug wasn't that big. But he wanted to make sure, didn't want to hurt Adam.

"Yeah, I can handle it." Adam murmured, another moan falling from his lips. Sauli nodded, shifting to reach for the toy and lube from where he set them out of the way.

"Fuck, you're going to kill me like this." Sauli coated the plug with the lube. It was small, just the right size and shape to press against Adams prostate. At least when or if he squirmed. Sauli brought it down between Adams cheeks. He just rubbed it against his hole at first, his eyes not leaving Adams face.

"This was your idea, not mine." Adam reminded but it fell off on a moan as his lips parted, mouth falling open as Sauli pressed the toy inside him. Sauli pushed it in slow, until it was all the way in. The base nestled between his ass cheeks. When Adam shifted his hips, it shifted the plug inside of him. An yeah, just right. It pressed against his prostate and it sent white hot sparks of pleasure through his body. His mouth fell open more in a silent gasp.

"I know it was. I don't regret it either." Sauli moaned at the sight of Adam. He gave the base of the toy a light tap, loving how it made Adam shudder before moving his hand away. He ran his hands up over Adams hips, up his stomach. "You know, I'm not touching your dick tonight, right? Kind of a shame, I love getting my hands and mouth around you, but tonight. Tonight you'll cum without being touched. At least not there." Sauli smirked, Adam was panting already a Sauli was thinking that maybe this would be easier than he thought.

Sauli shifted. He was on his knees between Adams legs, sat back on his heels. "Just do something already." Adam murmured, growing more impatient by the second. Sauli smirked though Adam couldn't see it. He reached for one of the feathers, started with a light touch. He brushed it over Adams skin, starting at his neck. He just let he tips of it tickle over those sensitive spots on Adams body, working slowly down his chest. Avoided Adams nipples at first, dragging the feather everywhere but. He slowly circled it around the skin just around his nipple. The next circle getting closer and closer until it was brushing over the already hard peaks. Those peaks that Sauli was already dying to get his mouth on but not yet.

"This enough?" Sauli asked, keeping his voice low when Adams breath hitched at the touch of the feather to the pink bud. Adams hips bucked up, trying to get friction on his hard dick. He only succeeded in jostling the toy inside him though. His whole body trembling at the spark of pleasure as it hit his prostate, the moan it tore from his throat a little louder than his others.

"Not even." Adam murmured between breaths. Adam wished he could see Sauli, could see what he was doing. But he also loved the thrill of the surprise, not knowing what was coming.

Sauli smirked, setting the feather aside. He ran his hands along Adams stomach and chest. He scratched his finger nails lightly over Adams sides, just for that added sensation. To get another reaction from Adam. He kept a feather light touch when he finally brought his fingertips to Adams nipples. He avoided touching them directly still. He circled around them, spiraling his touch as he slowly move closed until he was touching the hard peaks. "Better?"

"Better, yeah." Adam mumbled, it was better but more would still be better. He didn't have to wait long or that though. Sauli added more pressure slowly as he rubbed Adams nipples. He tweaked them between his thumb and forefinger, giving the barbells pierced through them light tugs. "Getting there."

Sauli wanted to take it slow, build up to more. Make sure Adam was really desperate for it, more likely to be able to cum this way. He leaned down, using his hands to brace himself over Adam on the bed. He dipped his head, pressing a kiss over the right nipple. He was licking, sucking, nipping the tight bud. Nudging the barbell with his tongue. When he pulled back, he blew lightly over the now wet flesh, letting the cool air be a sole new sensation. Then he moved to the left nipple, giving the same treatment.

Sauli did that a few times, just switching between nipples. Sometimes tugging and rubbing. One nipple while he had his mouth on the other. He loved all the little moans and gasps falling from Adams lips. The way Adams hips were rocking nonstop and knowing he had the toy inside him massaging his prostate with each move.

Sauli broke contact for a second, just long enough to grab an ice cube from the cup on the side table. He pressed it to Adams left nipple, moaning at he wah Adam hissed and moaned at the sudden temperature change. Then Sauli covered it with his warm mouth again, lapping with his tongue. Moaning against the flesh at the way Adams back arched and he moaned louder. "Sauli, fuck, baby."

Sauli continued that, adding different sensations and moving back and forth between each nipple. He had even grabbed the small vibrator which slid onto the tip of his finger like a ring. He kept the speed low, and added it to the mix. Pressing it against a nipple every so often when he didn't have his mouth on them. Every single muscle in Adams body was twitching and spasming with each jolt of pleasure that shot through him.

"Sauli– Please, baby. I– I need to cum please." Adam murmured, almost incoherently. His voice and moans be coming more high pitched, almost whiny. Sauli could already hear from that that he was getting close. It was taking longer than other methods, but fuck, it was so worth it.

"Do it then. Come for me, Kulta. No ones stopping you." Sauli spoke low, his voice so full of lust and desire for Adam. "I fucking love having you like this Adam, so gorgeous. I'm so close just from hearing and seeing you. Love how close you are, your so fucking close just from my mouth on your nipples." Sauli was using the dirty talk to try and push Adam that much closer to the edge. His fingers still working on Adams nipples. "Your gonna cum like this, aren't you? Without me ever even touching your dick? Fucking leaking so much already, look at that mess your dripping all over your belly."

Adams moans were becoming louder and higher pitched, his hips rocking erratically to move the Roy inside him. He was so close and Sauli could see it. He was right there. "Come on, Adam. Do it. Fucking cum for me, let me see you." Adams jaw fell slack at that, his orgasm ripping through his body, shooting his load between their bodies. It was different, cumimg this way. It was more intense and felt more through his entire body. It had been a long time since he had cum that way. "Fuck, Sauli. Fuck, fuck, baby, oh god."

Sauli only backed off when Adam was whimpering from over stimulation, Sauli's touch becoming too much or his not overactive nerve endings. He dipped lower, licking a streak of Adams cum from low on his chest before pressing a kiss to Adams lips. "Gonna take off the blindfold, baby. Wanna see you." Sauli murmured as he pulled back and slowly pulled the blindfold over Adams head.

Adam slowly blinked his eyes open, looking up at Sauli. Instantly his arms jerked against he restraints, wanting to touch before he just relaxed again. His whole body just pliant and satisfied. "Let me loose, baby, let me finish you off."

Sauli shook his head. "No, not this time. You can fuck me later." Sauli smirked, and he sat up straighter. He was already so close from getting Adam off that was, he wasn't going to last long anyway. As soon as he wrapped a hand around his cock, it only took a few quick, fast pumps before he came. His cum shooting non Adams belly and joining the mess Adam had left there. Sauli moaned loudly, Finnish curses leaving his lips.

It took him a moment to come down from his orgasm. Adam still completely pliant under him. Sauli shifted then, leaning over Adam again and reaching for the cuffs. He unsnapped them both and let Adams arms down slowly, in case they were stiff. His hands rubbing along Adams upper arms to help relief that stiffness as he leaned down to press his lips against Adams. "All good?"

Adam nodded some, leaning up to chase more of those kisses. Sauli pulled back though, reaching between Adams legs. He pulled the toy free carefully, Adam whimpering at the over sensitive nerve endings being stimulated again. "Wait here. I'm gonna grab a cloth to clean us up."

Sauli bounced up from the bed, heading into the bathroom. He cleaned himself up while he was there, it ave Adam time to come down more. Then he grabbed two wash clothes, and wet them both. He grabbed the supplies to clean Adams piercings from their bags as well. Wanting to make sure Adams nipples didn't get too dry and crusty for all of the abuse they took.

\---

Sauli had gotten them cleaned up, and Adams nipples pampered, much to Adam's protests. But he didn't put up much of a fight. Signs sighed contentedly as he made himself comfortable. His head resting on Adams chest.

"So. I was thinking –" Adam started. He shifted, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Sauli's hair. Sauli tilted his head to see Adams face. "When we get home, we should get tested together." Adam shifted again, turning on his side to face Sauli. "I mean, I know I'm clean, and I trust you, but just part of that next step?"

Sauli smiled at Adam and nodded. "You didn't have to explain. I know you are. I trust you, too. But yeah, we'll make an appointment when we get back."

Adam grinned at that. But he wasn't done yet. He had more on his mind. "Perfect. One more thing–" Adam curled tighter around Sauli, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Move in with me? You're there all the time anyway." Which was true. Sauli practically loved there already. There was no use to have two separate places. But he was suddenly nervous waiting for the answer.

"Why so nervous?" Sauli noticed the change in Adams face, and his heart rate immediately. He pressed a kiss to the center of Adams chest to settle him down. "I would love to officially move in with you. I love you."

Adam did settle then. At least the nerves. It was a whole new feeling of excitement that took over instead. That rush of excitement of taking the next steps in their relationship. Those hopeful flitters that maybe this time it'll work out. "I love you more."

\---

"Sauli–" Adam was whining. Full on whining with no shame about it. Its cold and he is not as amused by Sauli's plans as Sauli seems to be.

"Adam, just come on. It'll be fun." Sauli was all but dragging Adam to a bench to sit down. He shoved the skates they rented into Adams hands. "Come on, put these on."

Adam sighed. Giving in. Sauli was too excited to bring Adam skating for Adam to down on it too much. He had no idea what he was doing though. He didn't skate normally. He definitely didn't ice skate. "Okay, okay. But if I fall, I'm bringing you with me."

Sauli was already lacing his own skates and he laughed. "Fair enough, but I won't let that happen."

"I don't think you realize how serious I am when I say I don't skate. I can't say how horrible I'm going to be." Adam was slowly taking his boots off and slipping his feet into the skates. He was taking his time though. Stalling as long as he could before he had to be on his feet, on ice. He paused when he got the skates on though. He had no idea again when he got to the laces. Did he just tie them like shoes? Was there a trick to it?

"You can't be that bad." Sauli noticed Adam looking lost and Sauli grinned. "Let me." Sauli slid down from the bench, moving in front of Adam on his knees. "Usually, you want them kinda tight. Supports your ankles better." Sauli explained, lifting Adams left foot into his lap. He was careful on the blade on the bottom of the skate though. He began lacing up the skate, pulling the laces taut. "Tell me if their too tight though. You don't want to cut off the circulation."

Sauli tugged the laces tight, watching Adams face for signs of discomfort. Other than the discomfort he had from having the skates on his feet at all already. That didn't change though, and he continued until he tied the laces. He set the foot back on the ground, taking the right foot and doing the same. When it was done, he stood, holding his hands out to help Adam up. "Come here, see how they feel."

When Adam stood, with Sauli's help. He was a little shaky on his feet, but it didn't feel near as bad as he was expecting. The boot of the skate felt good though, not too loose but not too tight. "Well, I can't say how they're suppose to feel. Its not as bad as I thought though."

"Right. You wouldn't know how they should feel, would you?" Sauli laughed at himself for not realizing. Stupid, he thought. Of course, he's never worn them before. How would he know? "They don't feel too loose or anything?" Sauli asked, not letting go of Adams hands just yet.

"No, they feel good there. Just a little weird standing on thin blades and not flat on the ground." Adam tried to explained and he gripped tighter to Sauli's hands when they he started walking them toward the ice rink.

"You get use to that, I promise." Sauli moved to walk beside Adam. Only holding one hand when he seen Adam was steady enough on his feet. When they reached the ice, Sauli stopped them. "Okay, just make it easy with the first step." Sauli said but he stopped Adam so he could step on the ice first. He turned to face Adam, holding both of his hands out to Adam. "Come on, I won't let you fall."

Adam hesitated for a moment. He took Sauli's hands, taking a deep breath. He slowly stepped onto the ice with one feet at a time. It was weird at first. Feeling that slick slide her his feet, and he almost slipped already. Sauli held his hands tighter until Adam got his footing back.

"Okay, you're quite a bit taller so this right be a little awkward." Sauli laughed softly, shifting his grip on Adam. He let go of his hands to grab his forearms, having a better grip. He instructed Adam to do the same, to hold his forearms. "Okay, shift your feet and kinda let them glide on the ice. Tell me if I'm about to run into anyone. Don't try to go to fast to start with."

"Like I'm going to try going fast right now." Adam almost rolled his eyes at that. He did as Sauli said though, starting to slowly shift his feet. Almost like he was walking, but without lifting his feet. He watched his feet at first, and the way Sauli moved his own feet as he skated backwards in front of Adam. So far, it wasn't so bad. But he wasn't going that fast either. It was actually more of a snails pace.

It took a few goes around the rink, but Adam was finally getting it. He was moving his feet a little more than just the slight shuffling motions. He had picked up a little more speed, he had even loosened the death grip he had on Sauli. Sauli smiled at him, loosening his own grip on Adam then. "See? Its not so bad right? You're doing great."

Adam laughed. "As long as I don't make any sudden movements, I'm okay. But no, not as bad as I thought. Not so far anyway." Adam nodded. He was enjoying it so fae he hadn't fell yet. Am Sauli was so happy and excited, it was like watching a kid in a candy store. All worth it just for that. Even if he did end up falling and making a fool of himself.

"That's okay. One thing at a time. Maybe next time we can teach you some fancy moves." Sauli joked teasingly. He would be surprised if Adam even agreed to do this a second time. During this or future trips. Sauli heard someone calling his name then and he glanced over to see a friend of his coming toward the rink. Sauli looked back to Adam. "Will you be okay for a minute? I'll be right back."

Adam nodded, slowly letting go of Sauli completely. Once he seemed steady enough. Like he had a good handle on things after a few seconds, Sauli let go to skate toward his friend. "Katri!" He had no idea she would be out today, but he was happy to see her. One of his best friends since high school, and he hadn't gotten a chance to see her yet.

Sauli picked up speed and he did a few trick moves on the ice before he went for Katri. Smiling as he glanced toward Adam and seen him watching. He also didn't look too uncomfortable about being on the ice on his own. Sauli took that as a win. He followed Katri to the middle of the rink, out of everyone's way so they could catch up a little bit.

Sauli kept an eye on Adam, pointing him out to Katri. Telling her that was his boyfriend. He lost track for a second when Adam went around the back side of him. Or he thought. "Sauli, Sauli. How do I st–" Adam had come up behind Sauli, or tried to. He made a turn so he didn't just run into him on the way, and he lost his footing. He had been trying to figure out how to maneuver his feet to stop. Instead he ended up flat on his ass on the ice. "Oh, son of a bitch." Adam exclaimed, quite loudly and in a very whiny tone of voice. Sauli was just glad the kids skating by at the time likely didn't understand Adam.

Sauli was laughing after he looked over at Adam, making sure he didn't seem injured. He excused himself from Katri quickly and skated over the few feet to Adam. Adam who was full on pouting at the fact that Sauli was laughing at him. "That's one way to stop. Are you okay?" Sauli reached his hands out, intending into help Adam up. But Adam had other plans. He just pulled Sauli down with him. Sauli landed on his knees between Adams legs. Dangerously close to kneeing Adam right between the legs. Sauli squeaked at that. "Oh my god, don't injure yourself more. Might want to be careful where you knock me down."

"No. I'm not okay. I think I bruised my ass. And you're laughing, its not funny." Adam was still pouting, and when Sauli fell between his legs Adam laughed, looking between them. "Guess maybe I should be. I don't think I need you bruising my balls too." Adam reached up to place his hands on either side of Sauli's face, pulling him in for a kiss.

Sauli broke the kiss, only letting it linger for a few seconds. "I'll kiss it better and make it up to you later." Sauli said and shifted again, getting back on his feet. He tried again holding his hands out to Adam. Adam did try this time to actually get up, but he couldn't quite get his footing back and kept sliding. He was on his feet but struggling for balance. He almost pulled them both back down until Katri came up behind him. She held his upper arms from behind until he had gotten his feet settled and Sauli thanked her for the help. "Easy now. Want to keep going?"

"Not really, but you're hard to say no to." Adam said honestly. "Though I do like the idea of you kissing my ass better later." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He was holding tightly onto Sauli again now, even though they weren't moving.

Katri was blushing beside them at Adams comment and Sauli laughed. "I thought you might like that. We don't have to keep going though. How about some hot chocolate?" Sauli suggested, "and by the way, this is Katri. Katri, this is Adam. Do you want to come with us?"

Katri agreed to come with and Sauli nodded. He pulled himself free from Adams grip to turn with his back to him. "Hold my hips, hold on tight and brace yourself when I stop. Don't worry about knocking me down, yeah?" Adam nodded and he held onto Sauli's waist. Sauli instructed for Adam to keep his feet straight before he moved. Going slow over to the edge of he rink and pulling Adam behind him. When he reached the edge and stopped, he braced himself for Adam to bump into his back, and his grip on Sauli tightening. Katri was already off the ice and writing for them. "Loosen up, Kulta. I'm gonna turn around." Sauli stepped off the ice before turning in Adams grip, reaching for Adams hands. "Step off the ice, I've got you." Sauli watched as Adam did with slow tentative steps. Once he was steady again, Sauli let go of him so they could go back to the bench and change back into their shoes.

They turned their skates in and went with Katri to one of the concession stands. They spent the rest of the after noon having hot chocolate an all sorts of Finnish snack foods from the stands with Katri. At least until Adam was shivering uncontrollably from the cold that he was far from use to. Sauli stealing a kiss from Adam and running his hands over Adams arms to warm him up even a tiny bit. "Its been so good catching up, Katri. But I think I need to get my Cali boy back to the hotel and warm him up. We'll get together again before we leave?"

Katri nodded his agreement. Laughing a bit, "yeah of course. Give me a call anytime. Take care of this one though, his lips are starting to turn blue with those chattering teeth."

Sauli nodded. "Oh I can think of some way to warm him up." Sauli teased, leaning up for another kiss from Adam. "Come on, a long hot bubble bath at the hotel?" Sauli suggested and Adam agreed before they started the short walk back to the hotel.

  
\--- valentines day ---

Adam sighed happily, pulling Sauli tighter against him. Jake and Aarons wedding had been breath taking. They had a destination wedding in Hawaii. The ceremony had been beautiful, Adam couldn't help the tears that fell. Watching Jake and Aaron process their love for each other in front of everyone. Adam couldn't have been happier for both of them.

It had gotten him thinking. Well, thinking again. He had been thinking about it for a little while now.

He was slow dancing with Sauli at the reception. The sun was setting over the ocean behind them and Adam couldn't feel more at peace if he tried.

"Sauli, do you want to get married?" Adam was asking quietly against Sauli's ear. He felt he man tense in his arms and he chewed his lower lip nervously. He pushed Sauli back just enough to see his face. "I'm not asking you to do it now, it was just a question."

Sauli laughed at that. He hadn't meant to tense at the question. It just threw him off a bit, he wasn't expecting it. He was also afraid of answering wrong, he didn't want to upset Adam after they had such a great day together. "Its not that. You just caught me off guard." Sauli smiled at Adam, leaning up to press a kiss to Adams lips. "Its honestly not something I've given a lot of thought to." Adam raised an eyebrow as if to say 'oh?' And Sauli nodded some. "I've never had a reason to before now. Before you. I– I don't think I want to right this second. But someday, yeah. Its a possibility."

Adam nodded some, accepting the answer. "I'm not ready yet either. But I'd like to one day, I think. And I would really like it to be you when that happens." Adam smiled at his boyfriend. As long as it wasn't a flat out no, he would take the answer. He locked his lips with Sauli's, savoring Sauli's taste. Slow wet kisses. He startled, pulling back with a wet pop when someone clapped him on the back, looking back to see Jake and Aaron. "Oh my god, warn me next time. You can't just sneak up on people like that."

Aaron and Jake both laughed. Aaron quickly nudging Adam, "quick, gimme your phone and you two go back to sucking face." Adam raised an eyebrow in question, but he was reaching for his phone from his pocket, unlocking it as he handed it to Aaron. "Just trust me, I'm a professional."

Adam just laughed and nodded, turning back to Sauli, right back to the way they had Ben before their friends came over. Adam had his hands on either side of Sauli's neck, and their lips locked together. Adam heard the sound of the camera click from his phone and a 'perfect' from Aaron before breaking away. Aaron was handing the phone back and Adam glanced down at the screen. A picture of him and Sauli, their feature and faces just visible enough against the backdrop of the setting sun. "Oh, wow." Adam turned the screen for Sauli to see.

Aaron grinned, "beautiful subjects and perfect lighting. I couldn't pass it up." Aaron shrugged. He was a photographer after all, and he definitely had an eye for a good photo.

"Not complaining." Adam smiled and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Stealing another kiss from his boyfriend. He just couldn't get enough. Even after a year, he could never have enough of kissing or touching Sauli.

"You two really are gorgeous together." Jake spoke then, his arms wrapped around his new husband. "You have that love sick look, and those sparks in your eyes. It might be nauseating if it wasn't so fucking adorable."

"Us? Look at you two!" Adam laughed, going to hug his friend again. For probably the billionth time for the day. "You're both fucking glowing, and I love it. You have no idea how happy I am for you both." Adam let go and his arms automatically went back around Sauli's waist.

"You have no idea what it means to us that you came." Jake said and he was on cloud nine right now. He couldn't have asked for a better wedding day, or better company to share it with. "So you guys are next right? We better be invited to the wedding."

Adam and Sauli both laughed and Adam shook his head. "I don't know if we'll be next. Not quite to the point of putting a ring on it yet. When it happens though, you'll be the first to know." Adam nodded. "Funny you brought that up, that's exactly what we were just talking about before you came over."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left after this one. You're warned there's a lot of sex in this one, lol. Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Any typos and mistakes are my own. Joys of writing on a mobile device.

\--- burning man ---

 

Sauli and Aaron have never been to Burning man, Adam and Jake are all too happy to show them the experience. They had just gotten there, and gotten their camp site set up. All of them dripping with sweat already from the desert heat.

"Is this heat something else I'm suppose go enjoy about this experience?" Adam laughed, looking over at Sauli. He held his arms out to Sauli for him to come to him.

"You don't need to enjoy it. I don't think any of us do. Just have to embrace it as part of the overall big picture. Drink plenty of water, and eat lots of salty snacks. The temps drop quick when the sun goes down." Adam wrapped Sauli up in his arms pressing a kiss to Sauli's lips. He still, after a year and a half, had to do that every time Sauli was near. It was like a magnet.

Brad suddenly appeared from his and Tommy's tent, holding out goggles to everyone. "I'm not sure how I ended up with all of them, but you'll need them in this place." Once he had handed them out, he placed his own on top of his head.

Sauli looked at Adam questioningly as he took the goggles, watching while Adam adjusted his on his head. "Dust storms, baby. They can happen. When they do, you want to protect your eyes and – Brad, did we bring the dust masks too?"

"No. Forgot them." Brad explained, "I have bandanas. There's probably some scarves too. Otherwise just pull your shirt up over your face."

Adam nodded, it wouldn't be his first time forgetting masks. He knew how to handle it. "You want to cover your mouth and nose." Adam said to clarify for Sauli. Adam laughed as he looked at Brad. "Remember the first time we came, we had no clue. We ended up just sitting in the middle of the playa with our hands over our face?"

Brad laughed loudly at the memory. "Yes! Oh my god, what were we thinking? Your brother and Lee thought it was hilarious."

\---

They spent the day wondering around. Checking out what was going on, reapplying sunscreen. Adam and Jake spent a of time under shade covers with Sauli and Aaron, making sure they didn't get too overheated. Making them drink more water, rubbing their temples to keep the headaches away.

Now they were gathered around a bonfire near their camp. Just he six of them and a few of their camp neighbors they had met earlier in the day. Adam had so much alcohol and pot in his system at he moment that he didn't even care that they weren't alone. Not to mention the pills the other campers were passing around. Apparently Sauli was in the same state. Adam was on his back, laying out on the blanket they spread beside the fire. Sauli was straddling his lap, his hips grinding against Adams. He pushed Adams shirt up as far as he could, Adams breath hitched when Sauli's mouth attached to his nipple.

The foreplay didn't last near as long as it normally would. Besides the make out session that felt like it went on for hours. That was what started it all. When Adam went to grab Sauli's hips, intending to flip them over. He realized he had lube in his hand and that he had no idea where he got it. Probably Brad, he thought. Probably meant to be a joke. A joke that right now Adam was really thankful for.

"Baby, baby– Pants off, come on." Adam nudged Sauli's hip so he moved, tugging Saulis sweats down. Sauli moved just enough, and just long enough to get the sweats off. Neither of them were even aware of what was going on around them anymore. But no one was paying attention to them anyway.

Sauli was right back on Adams lap, holding him self above Adam on his knees while Adam worked slick fingers inside him. Adam made quick work of stretching Sauli, knowing Sauli could take it. Now wasn't the time to drag it out anyway. He couldn't help trying to pull more of those blissful gasps and sighs from Sauli though.

Sauli had Adams sweats pushed down and his cock free, lube in his hand, before Adam even pulled his fingers free. Once Adams hand was out of the way, Sauli started lowering himself down. Both of them letting out simultaneous low moans as Sauli sank down on Adams dick.

Sauli started bouncing on Adams lap immediately. Adam watched, Sauli had lost his shirt somewhere along the line. Adam was memorized by the sight. Sauli's mouth was open, jaw slack with pleasure. His head was tilted back, Adam could only see the underside of his chin, the line of his neck. The moon in the sky above them, the glow of the fire illuminating him. The contrast between Sauli's completely naked form against Adams. Adams clothes just pushed out of the way where needed.

Adam wished his phone was nearby, that he could take a picture of Sauli like this. He was so fucking gorgeous like this. The rest world didn't even exist anymore. Not to either of them. Sauli leaned back, resting his hands on Adams knees. Which Adam bent to keep Sauli from leaning too far back. It extended the lines of Sauli's body even more. Sauli hissed at the shift in the angle. Moaning louder as Adam Was nudging that magic spot inside him every time he sank down. He was pressing down harder to get more of that pleasure.

Adam wasn't going to last much longer. The drugs in his system, everything felt that my more intense. The sight of Sauli on top of him. Knowing in the back of his mind that they weren't alone, that they were surrounded by friends an strangers. "Fuck, fuck, Sauli. Baby, I'm gonna–" Adam cut off on a moan. He knew Sauli was close too. Could see it in the way Sauli's muscle were trembling. Adam slid a hand up Sauli's thigh, fingers wrapping tightly around his cock to stroke him over the edge.

"Yes, yes." Sauli was chanting, he was close too, his movements erratic and loosing his rhythm but he wanted to feel Adam cum first. Wanted Adam to fill him. "Do it, Adam. Come on. Yes, yes, god Adam, yes. Come on, cum in me, let them see you. Let them see you filling me with your cum."

Adam couldn't hold off with Sauli talking like that. A low moan was torn from his throat as he came, shooting his load deep inside Sauli. That warm added slickness making the slide even wetter, slick, wet, obscene sounds. He felt Sauli's orgasm hit, feeling the wetness hit his stomach and his fist. Sauli's muscles spasming around his dick. Sauli kept moving until Adam let out a protesting whimper. Too much stimulation on his softening cock. They were panting as Sauli leaned forward again, locking lips with Adam.

Adam was still lost in Sauli, not completely registering where they were, that they weren't alone. He was certain Sauli wasn't all there either. It finally clicked for Adam when he felt Sauli shiver in he cool breeze. The cold not something that bothered Sauli often, but their bodies were glistening with sweat. A mix from their recent activities and the warmth of the fire beside them. The drugs and alcohol in their system playing a role as well. It made the cool night time desert air feel even cooler than it was. "Mm, baby. Come on, we need–" Adam thought talking to Sauli might help bring him down, bring him back to awareness.

Brad cut him off beside them though. Somewhere at Adams head. He was pushing a pack of wet wipes at Adam as Sauli just collapsed against his chest. "He okay? Neither of you seem to be in this world." Adam blinked slowly, tilting his head to take he wipes and he nodded. He wasn't even embarrassed or ashamed in the least at what they had just done, that someone might have been watching them. "He's shivering. Clean him up and get his clothes on him."

"He's a little dazed, but yeah, he's fine." Adam murmured before turning his attention back to Sauli. He nudged Sauli's hips. "Come on, lift up, baby." Sauli did as he was told, Anne seemed a little more there now. Adam smirked in amusement at the face Sauli made. A mix of cum and lube running down his thighs when Adam cock slid free.

"Didn't think this through. Your jizz is running down the back of my fucking thighs." Adm laughed, leaning up for another kiss. "'Tis not funny, Adam." He looked flushed now too. Adam wasn't sure if it was from a blush, if he realized what they did. Or if the heat of the fire had flushed his skin. Maybe even a slight sunburn from the day.

"It is, and it's okay. I've got you." Adam murmured, he had one of the wet wipes out already. He took his time cleaning Sauli up. Making sure to get as much of the lube and cum as he could as it leaked out. He couldn't really see what he was doing from their position. He had no idea how great of a job he did, but it was better an nothing. "Okay, Sunshine? Can you get your clothes on? Your cold, baby." Adam asked as he pushed Sauli to sit up more so he could wipe his stomach and any other mess he might have spotted.

"I'm great." Sauli shifted off of Adam to begin getting redressed and Adam grabbed a clean wipe. He cleaned himself up and adjusted his own clothes. Tucking him self back into his sweats and pulling his shirt back down. Then he was sitting up.

"Have you been watching me have sex?" Adam half joked as he looked back to Brad. He didn't actually care. Everyone else seemed to have move to the other side of the fire. Like they just decided to give to pair some semblance of privacy. Adam blinked as he looked over at Brad just as Sauli snuggled up under his arm. "Did you bring me lube?"

"No, actually." Brad had just sat down a few minutes before. He was laughing at Adams last question and he nodded. He handed the two of them a bottle of water. "Stay hydrated, babes. You'll need it out here. And yeah, I brought lube. You two weren't even in this world anymore. I tried telling you to go back to your tent, you weren't hearing it. And I've been there with you before. I knew you'd need it. What did you take?"

Adam smiled at the memory, he had definitely been there with Brad before. Not the exact same situation, but similar. "Yeah, I really didn't hear you say a thing. There was just suddenly lube in my head right when I needed it. What did we take?" Adam raised an eyebrow in question. Trying to remember what it was. Sauli was completely pliant against his side and Adam turned to look at him, pressing a kiss to the top of Sauli's head. "You okay, Sunshine?" He asked before looking back to Brad. "I don't actually know. Jen was passing out some pills."

Sauli tilted his head, resting his chin on Adams chest to look up at him. "Yeah, I'm okay." He still looked and seemed a little dazed. A hazy look in his eyes. Adam assumed the drugs were still stronger in his system.

"Adam–" Adam knew that tone immediately. He also knew that 'you're an idiot' look on Brad's face.

"I know its fucking stupid, Brad. Don't lecture me." Adam cut him off. He wasn't stupid he knew better than to take just anything some one handed him. But Jen seemed harmless. "No one died and nothing bad happened, okay? I won't do it again."

Brad just nodded. He knew better than to argue with Adam. "Just looking out for you, babe, love you two go death. Even when you're trying to fuck him into oblivion right next to me." Brad smiled at them and he moved to stand. He had another blanket he draped over Adam and Saulis shoulders. "Warm your boy up." He pressed a kiss to Adams cheek and then Sauli's before standing up straight again.

Sauli looked up at brad thoughtfully. "I think I was fucking myself into oblivion on his dick." Adam cracked up at that. It was so true, and he wasn't complaining on the least.

"Well, fair enough. You both looked pretty blissed out though. Come join the party when your ready to move, yeah?" Brad was laughing too. He hadn't quite expected Sauli to say any thing like that. He was bouncing off to join the rest of their group.

Adam shifted then, turning to face Sauli more full on and he pressed a kiss to Sauli's lips. He was still attracted like a magnet to him. The orgasmic bliss still heavy in his body making it even more so. "Soo. Was that your first public sex adventure?"

Sauli nodded, stealing more kisses. "Yeah. Or well. The first experience of it being right out in the open. I mean, I've had sex in like, dressing rooms and stuff." Sauli laughed and he shrugged. "Probably the drugs, but I thought I'd be more aware of people watching. But I wasn't at all. It was just you."

Adam nodded. "That was the drugs, yeah. Partially anyway. I need you riding me outdoors next to a fire under the moonlight more often though. So fucking gorgeous like that, baby." Adam reached for the bottle of water brad had given him before. Taking a swig from it.

"Yeah? Maybe we'll have to start camping out in the backyard." Sauli grinned and shifted closer to Adam.

"Yeah, we'll have to do that. Are you okay with this? Not weirded out they probably seen us?" Adam said quietly and he took another sip from the water before handing it to Sauli. "Come on, are you good now? We should go hang out with the others."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm certain majority of the group has seen us nearly maul each other before anyway." Sauli laughed and he nodded, taking the bottle of water and taking a drink himself. "I'm good. We can do that."

Adam nodded and shifted, he stood and wrapped the blanket around his own shoulders. He held his hands bout to help Sauli up, pulling him against his chest. He wrapped his arms and the blanket around Sauli and laughed softly. "You're still a little wobbly."

Jen noticed them get up from where she was dancing to something Tommy was playing on his guitar. "You two back in this world?"

Adam nodded, glancing over his shoulder and giving a nod. He called out a 'yeah' to her. Sauli laughed and called out his own answer of. "Just still weak in the knees." He pressed a kiss to the center of Adams chest.

Adam laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Sauli's head and pulling him over to the group. They took they're time about getting there, and stayed tangled together the whole way. Probably would have been easier to walk separately. "You two are cute together." Jen was saying and Adam shrugged, murmuring a thank you. Sauli turned in his arms to press his back to Adams chest.

"Feel like singing?" Tommy was asking, looking up at Adam from where he was sitting on the ground.

Adam nodded, trying to listen to what Tommy was playing. 'Whole lotta love' "I can but isn't start on that without a warm up." Adam said and started jokingly doing vocal scales up and down his range. Making them sound even more goofy than they already did. "Trespassing? The mashed version with another one bites the dust?"

\---

Adam was still sleeping. Or at least trying to get a few more minutes while Sauli went with Aaron to be coffee for all of them. He was spread out on his stomach, arms folded under his head.

"Adam! Are you awake?" Brad nearly screeched as he unzipped the tent to get in. Adam trying to make sure the blankets were over him enough to cover his ass.

"Well, I was trying my best not to be, but I am now." Adam groaned, turning his head toward Brad as he made himself comfortable again. His voice was low and raspy from sleep.

"Where's Sauli?" Brad suddenly asked, flopping onto his back beside Adam.

Adam chuckled. "A dingo ate him." Adam joked, raising an eyebrow at Brad. "You came in here screeching for me, I assumed you knew he wasn't here?" Adam was confused, but he shrugged. "He went with Aaron to grab coffee. What did you want?"

"Oh yeah. I did know that. Didn't really want anything. Just checking up on you two." Brad said. He had just wanted to make sure they were feeling alright after the night before. But he assumed Sauli was fine if he a was already up and wandering around. And Adam seemed fine.

"Mouths pretty dry, but that's pretty normal waking up in the desert." Adam had a hint of sarcasm in his tone. But really he felt fine. A lot better than he thought he would considering. It had been a long while since he had done anything other than smoke pot. "No really, I'm okay. Sauli seemed fine this morning. You don't need to worry about us."

It was quite for a long while before Adam shifted, rolling to his back. "You and him really are great together, aren't you?" Brad was saying while Adam was grabbing some briefs from his things. Pulling them on under the blankets.

"I think we are." Adam sat up with a yawn, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Remember what it was like with us?" Adam asked thoughtfully. He was looking through his things. Looking for clothes for the day.

"You mean when you were fucking me in the middle of Burning Man or just in general?" Brad asked with a completely serious face and tone of voice. Though Adam was almost certain he was just teasing bringing up the first half of the statement.

"The fucking was great too. And man, Sauli was insatiable last night. I don't know how he is up and moving so early. But I just meant in general." Adam smirked as he thought about the night before. After their adventure by the fire. They had hung out with everyone for a while before going back to their tent. Where Adam had gotten his mouth around Sauli and fucked him into oblivion for a second time. Sauli came from both. He was like a puddle of pudding next to Adam by time they fell asleep.

Brad laughed out loud at that. "We heard. He was a little minx last night." Brad was quiet and thoughtful while Adam maneuvered to get into his pants in the small space of the tent. "Us though? We were great together there for a while. I remember it well, I haven't felt that way since. It was–" Brad had to think about how to explain it. "It was indescribable. Like–"

"He was a fucking cat in heat, I swear. Pretty sure he was purring once he melted into a puddle and fell asleep." Adam was pulling his shirt over his head and he cut Brad off before he could finish. "It was like a magnet that kept pulling us together. Like, the best fucking high you've ever felt every time you looked at me, or touched me. Just from being near each other. It was –" Adam paused, trying to think of a word. "Euphoric. Indescribable is a good way to put it, too."

"He sounded like one too." Brad teased. He nodded as he listened to Adam and he nodded his agreement to all of it. "And when we were apart, it was like the worst come down. Like withdrawal symptoms from the worst addiction possible." Brad sighed happily she memory. "Euphoric is a good word for it. It was such a rush just to lock eyes across the room, or for you to smile at me across the room. I don't think I'll ever have that again."

"I have it with Sauli. But its–" Adam smiled at the thought. Laying back once again now that he was dressed. "Its more intense. That rush, that high, that fucking euphoric feeling is increased times one thousand." Adam looked over at Brad, and he shrugged. "I didn't think it was possible to feel that way, but even stronger. Not until I met him. And its been that way since the start. Hasn't lessened in the least. Actually I think its gotten stronger."

Brad grinned at Adam. "True love. Soul mates." Brad was ecstatic for his friend. Adam deserved to feel that way. To have someone to share his life with. "I'm so fucking happy for you, baby. You deserve all the happiness in the world – and then some."

Adam chuckled and he nodded. "I'm glad. And I can't wait until the day you find someone and I can return that sentiment." Adam smiled and he looked up when Sauli popped his head in with a tray of coffee.

"I didn't expect you to be awake. You wanna join us out here? Not enough room for he three of us in here." Sauli was his usual bright ball of sunshine. Even after a late night of partying I'm the desert and only a couple hours of sleep.

"Didn't want to be awake. But Brad popped in, and we decided to reminisce about the past. And talk about how you were an insatiable cat in heat last night." Adam smirked and laughed softly. "But yeah, we'll come out there. I need you to drench me in sunscreen anyway."

"You weren't complaining last night." Sauli pointed out as Adam and brad pushed themselves up to get out of the tent. Adam stole a kiss from Sauli before handing him the bottle of sunscreen and taking one of the coffees.

"I'm still not complaining, Sunshine. But I will never understand how you can be so cheerful and awake this early. You were literal pudding, just melted into a puddle next to me when you fell asleep." Adam shook his head sipping his coffee.

"Actually, the sun and it was getting too hot already woke me up this time." Sauli accepted the sunscreen and sat his own coffee down on the lite camp table before he started rubbing Adam down with the sunscreen. "I think Jakes jealous of us getting naked by the way. Aaron apparently isn't putting out in this heat while covered in sand." Sauli teased, laughing.

"Married life, right?" Adam joked and he smirked over at Jake when Sauli was done with his face. He turned for him to get his shoulders and back.

"Hey now. Married life has been perfect fucking bliss." Jake and Aaron were sharing a look with each other. Which could only be described by the things Adam and Brad had just been talking about. "But its no wonder you two are glowing and happy this morning."

"Its like that without the sex though." Adam pointed out. He let out a happy blissful sigh as Sauli took the chance to massage the muscles of Adams shoulders and neck. He was working all the tension out of them wile rubbing the sunscreen in. "Just a constant state of indescribable and overwhelming euphoria. The best fucking high you'll ever feel."

Adam turned when Sauli was done, wrapping his arms around him. He pulled Sauli in against his chest and stole a kiss. "That's a good way of putting it." Jake was saying while his attention was still on Aaron.

Sauli agreed. "Yeah. That's a good word for it." Sauli was pressing another kiss to Adams lips. "My Kulta."

Adam was grinning at that. Sauli still didn't use pet name's a terms of endearment a lot. More so Mann they were alone. Adam loved it because it seemed more like something just for him, and him alone. But he also loved that Sauli was becoming comfortable enough around their friends that it sometimes slipped. "I love it when you call me that. Have I ever mentioned that?"

Adam heard Jake ask what it meant. Jake had heard it a couple times from Sauli. Not often, but enough to make him curious. Sauli couldn't keep the smile off his face while he explained. He gave the literal translation and how it was used by Finnish people. "I think the actual translation is perfect in this case though. Because this man is pure fucking gold."

"You're going to have to stop saying things like that right now." Adam could feel overwhelming happiness bubbling up the more Sauli said those sort of things. He could feel the tears threatening to spill over. "I really don't want to be ugly crying in happiness right now."

"And I really don't want to be sick over how obnoxiously sickening you four are being this morning." Tommy grumbled from where he was fiddling with his guitar.

Adam laughed, stealing another kiss from Sauli. "So, what are we doing today then?" Sauli said to change the subject. None of them wanted to be that sickeningly sweet couple. At least not right now. Maybe it it were just the four of them, without Brad and Tommy.

\---

By the third day everyone was exhausted. A portion of their group was even down right cranky. Mainly Jake an Tommy. Both for different reasons. Tommy's complaint was the sunburn he was sporting, which was his own fault because Adam had been telling him for hours he needed sunscreen. Jakes complaint was hadn't gotten laid and his husband wasn't in the mood at all. Adam wasn't sure if Aaron's complaints about the heat and sand were the only problem. Or if he wasn't comfortable with how public the space was. Even in the tents, there's no way to keep the rest of the campers from knowing what you're doing. Even if you were dead silent.

Just this morning Jake was grumbling something along the lines of 'how do you even keep him in the mood out here'. All the while Sauli was happily in Adams lap and grinding their hips together. Adam shot back that it must be he desert air before he drug Sauli back to their tent. Adam honestly didn't know what had gotten into Sauli. Sure they had plenty of sex at home, but this was way more. Adam was being dragged off behind structures that would hide them, or mauled in their tent multiple times a day. Not that Adam was complaining. Maybe it was that everything was so open and public that was getting to Sauli.

They were back at he campsite for now, tommy and Jake grumbling about something. They needed to restock on water and rest a minute. And the had needed to all wash up a little after experiencing the first dust storm of their stay. Adam couldn't wait to get home and have a real shower. There was so much sand in his hair that he was sure would be impossible to get out.

Sauli and Aaron had retreated to their tents after washing the sand off of themselves. At least as much as they could. Adam could see Sauli from where he was sitting. He was on his belly on top of their sleeping bag, arms folded under his head. One knee bent and hitched up underneath him somewhat,face toward the back of the tent.

Adam sipped his own water before grabbing another bottle, and a bag of chips. He crawled into the tent and fucked himself against Sauli, half on top of him. One leg in between Sauli's. "Okay in here, baby?" Adam ran a hand along Sauli's side, pressing a kiss in the center of Sauli's shoulder blades.

Sauli let out a happy sigh and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just resting." Sauli seemed to melt into the touch. Adam had no idea how Sauli could stand having him pasted to his back in this one hundred and ten degree heat. He wasn't about to complain about it though. Adam groaned at the stretch in his thigh when he shifted again. His muscles tense and sore for all of the walking and bike riding the last few days. "Still sore, Kulta?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, just my thighs mostly." Adam said and he shifted when Sauli nudged him back with his shoulders, wanting to turn over. He was locking his lips to Adams as soon as he did while he pushed Adam down on his back. Adam watched as Sauli settled between Adams legs and he started massaging Adams right thigh. Adam raised a questioning eyebrow. "You're gonna rub my thighs? Might wanna close the tent, baby."

"Afraid someone will see me rubbing your legs? Remind me that your due a full body massage when we get home." Sauli had an amused smirk on his face.

"No, but you have that look, I know what you're really after." Adam pointed out and Sauli shrugged. His fingers firm massaging and kneading into the muscles of Adams thigh, slowly working higher.

"Mm. You mean you don't want everyone else seeing me suck you off?" Sauli worked up to Adams inner thighs, closer to his groin. Adam hissed when Sauli's fingers dug into a particularly sore muscle. "Sorry."

"What's gotten into you? Not a complaint, but my god, baby." Adams breath hitched when Sauli just ran his hands lightly up Adams inner thighs. Until his thumbs were brushing the bulge in his pants. "Do you care if they see? Do you want them to see?"

"You've been getting into me. A lot." Sauli said with a smirk while he started to unbutton Adams pants. Adam fell back flat on his back, hands covering his face as he laughed. He laughed hard, hiccuping laughs. Why didn't he see that answer coming? "What if I do want them to see?"

"You're horrible, baby." Adam had to calm himself from laughing before he could say much. Sauli's fingers working his zipper down and pulling his pants open. "Do you? Is that why you've been so insatiable the last couple days?" Adam wasn't exactly sober enough to not at least attempt to cover them though. Sauli knew it and was already moving back to zip up the door of the tent. He didn't bother fully zipping the cover over the me screen window though.

"It might be. Its kinda hot isn't it? Not even just Tommy and the other guys, but there's so many people around that might hear or see." Sauli smirked up at Adam. He nudged him so Adam would lift his hips so Sauli could pull his pants midway down his thighs. Adam moaned at the feeling of being somewhat restrained that way. "Also, every guy here has been staring at you like they want to eat you. I have to mark my territory."

"It is, just didn't expect you to have much of a libido with the heat. And the sand being in places it should never be." Adam wasn't bothered by it at all though. He raised a questioning look. "Oh so you're jealous? You know none of them have a chance right? None of them compare to you, baby."

Sauli nodded. "I do. But I have to make sure they know that." Sauli smirked a bit. He leaned down, licking along Adams hard length from base to tip. He swirled his tongue around the head. Adams breath hitched again and he let out a shuddering moan. Sauli wrapped his fingers around the base of Adams dick. He rubbed his thumb against the spot just under the head, the spot that drove Adam crazy when he touched it. He was watching Adams face. The way Adams jaw went slack and his mouth open in a silent moan. The way he licked his lips and quickly bit down on his lower lip, trying to keep himself quiet. "Oh no. Don't hold back. I want to hear you. Want every one to know how you sing when I blow you." Sauli flicked his tongue in the slit before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking.

"Sing?" Adam questioned as he lifted his head to look down at Sauli. He didn't actually want an answer though. Not now that Sauli's mouth was busy with his dick. No holding back though. He could do that. "Fuck, yeah. Okay. Fucking love your mouth, you're so good with it, baby." Adam let out a moan as he felt Sauli's mouth lowering, his cock sinking into more of that wet heat. "Yeah, take it all, baby."

Sauli hummed his approval a rounds Adams cock, the vibrations sending more pleasure through his body. Sauli taking Adam about half way in before pulling back again so just the tip was in his mouth again. He sucked harder, swirling his tongue around the head and through the slit. Pulling more of those glorious moans and whimpers from Adam. Then taking more of him in again. Taking in more this time before pulling back again. Repeating the process until he had swallowed Adams entire cock down his throat, swallowing around him. His nose buried against Adams pubes. He had to pull back when Adams hips bucked up, his jaw already aching from the stretch and needing air.

Adam was panting, his lips parted. Moans and curses and whines of Sauli's name escaping with almost every exhale. "I'd apologize but you should know better than to do that shit without pinning me down." Adam murmured. Sauli wasn't complaining though. He went right back to it. His hands on Adams hips to hold him down this time. Back to teasing the head before taking Adam all the way down his throat. Then pulling back and repeating it all over again. The were no longer any sounds in the tent besides Adams heavy breathing and moans. Those moans that were growing higher pitcher and louder. The wet sounds as Sauli bobbed his mouth on Adams dick becoming more obscene by the second. Like the sounds of fucking porn. "So fucking good, Sauli. So good, baby. God, baby, fuck, yes, yes. Oh my god, yes." Adams fingers curled into the blankets at his sides.

Sauli loved sucking Adam off. The way it made his jaw ache, the weight of Adams cock on his tongue. The way his could feel every twitch Adams dick made against his tongue. That bitter salty taste of precum that was so distinctly Adam on the back of his tongue. He pulled back enough he could loosen his hold on Adams hips. He let Adam fuck up into his mouth while he got his hands in the mix. Cupping Adams balls in his hand and rolling them gently. Slipping his fingers back behind Adams balls, pressing against the spot. He experimented with different pressures until he pulled that louder whine from Adams throat. The twitch of Adams hips and cock telling Sauli he was getting close.

Sauli pinned Adams hips again, holding him down so Sauli could take Adam into his throat again. Sauli made sure to stimulate all the most sensitive parts of Adams cock. Pulling out all the tricks he knew that would get Adam off faster. He moaned deep in his throat while he held Adams dick there, swallowing around him. Sauli pulled back so he didn't choke when Adam came. Adam shot in Sauli's mouth with a loud moan, and Sauli swallowed as much as he could without stopping. His head still bobbing on Adams dick, cum and saliva escaping the corners of his mouth. He wanted to milk every last drop he could from Adam.

Sauli pulled back with a wet pop, only after Adam nudged him a way. A whimper in protest of the over stimulation of his dick. Saulis lips were red and puffy, drool and cum dribbling down his chin. "Have I never mentioned you sing when you moan before?" Adam looked up at him confused for a second until he remembered what Sauli said before. "You make the most gorgeous fucking music during sex." Sauli leaned over Adam to kiss him. Adam moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on Saulis lips.

Adam proper himself on his elbows when Sauli pulled back from the kiss. "You say a lot of things during sex and the afterglow that I probably don't remember. So you might have said it before." Adam shifted slightly, trying to get a better position. "Get up here, baby. Use me, fuck my mouth." Adam murmured. He knew Sauli would already be close, that he wouldn't last long. Sauli was more than happy to oblige. He quickly had his pants undone and his dick free. Then he was moving up to straddle Adams chest. Grubbing the base of his dick and guiding it into Adams open and waiting mouth.

\---

They took their time getting themselves back together. Reapplying sun screen and just all around making themselves look a little less like they were sucking dick in the tent. Adam pulled his boots back on before they based out.

They were just heading to the main area to hang for a bit. See that was going on, join in on the fun. Or Tommy had his guitar and they could just start their own make shift street performance if nothing else was going on.

Which was how it turned out. They were chilling under a shade cover, Tommy messing around with his guitar, scales to warm up his fingers. Sometimes following along with the vocal scale warm ups Adam was doing himself. Adam made them more entertaining for himself by make them even more ridiculous than they already were.

Adam sipped at his tea, the throat coat he had made himself in his Thermos before leaving camp. He needed the extra care for his throat and vocal chords with the dry air. Mostly. Sauli might have used his throat real good too. "You gotta ease us into that one, babyboy." Adam laughed, Tommy automatically going right for the big songs. Ones Adam wasn't going to just jump right to even with the warm up. "Fever and 'hot stuff'? Get me going, babyboy. Then we can do anything you want." Adam stopped and shook his head. Wait. "Scrap those right now. Purple haze?"

Tommy nodded and started plucking the notes out on his guitar. "I don't know if I've ever done that one acoustic. I don't know how its gonna sound." Adam just shrugged. They'd make it work. They always made it work.

Adam started the song after another sip of his tea. Brad was handing him a joint about that time and Adam grinned. He changed the 'kiss the sky' one to 'kiss this guy' taking that pause to take a long hit from the blunt and passing it on. At he same time he was pulling Sauli to him, locking their mouths together. He slowly exhaled the smoke in his lungs into Sauli's mouth. He broke the kiss after that, easily finding his place again and getting back to the song.

They spent the rest of the after noon there, and part of the evening. They weren't really taking any thing seriously, just a good jam session. They had a good crowd of people around them during the time though. Some people even coming along to join in. Bringing their own guitars and basses. Even some bongos and other percussionist instrument's. Other singers joined in too. They were all just having a really great time.

"You guys know any Led Zeppelin?" They're current percussionist was asking, Adam couldn't remember. Noah maybe? Adam wasn't that worries about it. He was too distracted anyway. Dude had been staring Adam down some he joined them like he was a piece of meat. And Sauli was currently staking his claim while Adam was taking a minute between songs.

"Mine." Sauli whispered when he pulled back from the hickey he was leaving on Adams throat. He took a moment to inspect his handiwork. The dark, bruising mark right over Adams pulse point. When he was satisfied he rested his head on Adams chest, looking up at him. Arms wrapped around Adams waist.

Adm laughed and nodded, bending down to press a kiss to Sauli's lips. "All yours, Sunshine. All yours and you know it." Adam stole another kiss before looking to Tommy. Tommy who was giving him a look and playing the first chords to 'whole lotta love'. Adam laughed and shook his head. "No. Not that one tonight. Sauli doesn't need another reason to try to get me naked."

Tommy cracked up laughing at that. "He doesn't even have to try either. He succeeds every time."

"Don't be jealous, babyboy. Not a good look for you." Adam teased, and he stole another kiss from Sauli. "Do that Greta Van Fleet one. Then I think I need to call it for tonight. My throats about had enough."

Tommy was laughing again at that. "Oh my god, Adam. No one cares how Sauli's been using your throat."

Adam glared playfully. "Shut up and play, Ratliff. That is so not what I was talking about."

Sauli was laughing then too though. Pulling back from Adam. "I did do a number on you earlier though. I don't regret it either."

"We all heard." Tommy announced laughing again while he started playing the chords of the song.

"You two are so bad." Adam shook his head, sipping his water. "What happened to Brad?" Adam suddenly realized his friend wasn't with them any longer. When did that happen?

"Brad ran off about an hour ago. Met some dude he was trying to climb like a tree." Tommy explained, and Adam nodded. "Now sing, Lambert."

Adam didn't need to be told twice. He was getting there anyway. Finding his place and the timing before he started singing.

" _Well you’re so great and I love you so_  
 _You know I’m your biggest fan_  
 _I saw your picture and it’s the best_  
 _The finest in the land_

_Camera lights and action_   
_And words you know so well_   
_You're in and out of fashion_   
_In a Hollywood of hell_

_When the curtain falls_   
_Walk the hollow halls babe_   
_Once a valley doll_   
_Now you're not at all_   
_No_

_Well I love you in that movie show_   
_Can I have your autograph?_   
_It’s so funny you have such charm_   
_And whole thing made me laugh_

_Obetral and cocktails_   
_You're counting all your rings_   
_They all said they loved you_   
_(Didn’t they darlin’)_   
_Well they've taken all your things_

_When the curtain falls_   
_Walk the hollow halls babe_   
_Once a valley doll_   
_Now you're not at all_   
_No_

_Well listen darlin'_   
_It's been real swell_   
_What can I say_   
_You've got it all_   
_You're a one woman show_

_But I'm not gonna lie_   
_You could use a little work_   
_Well at your age_   
_What've you got baby_

_When the curtain falls_   
_Walk the hollow halls babe_   
_Once a valley doll_   
_Now you’re not at all_

_Goodbye baby, goodbye_ "

\---

The next night they were all around the bonfire again. The had another adventure for the day. Mostly they wandered around and seen what everyone else was up to. Adam had gotten pulled into some performances, but he just watched for the most part. He needed to take it easy on his voice.

There was even a brief rain shower. That had Sauli and Aaron both exclaiming 'but it's the fucking desert' which had the rest of them collapsing in laughter.

Adam had a drink on one hand, his other arm around Sauli's waist. They had been dancing, music playing from someone around the camp sites. But they had stopped, just standing in their same position. Adam behind Sauli, Sauli's leaning into Adam. His back pressed against Adams chest.

"Ever been with a woman?" Sauli asked, breaking the silence. Adam took a swig from his glass, following Sauli's gaze. He watching Jen a little ways from them. She was camping next to them with her boyfriend? Friend? Adam didn't know. But she was hanging out with them as often as possible. She was pretty flirty with Tommy, too. Adam was pretty sure his friend missed every one of those signals too.

Adam nodded. Jen was a gorgeous girl. She was petite and blonde, with streaks of rainbow in her hair. Covered in tattoos. Adam had spent some time admiring the artwork the first night. Adam had no real interest though. He could appreciate the beauty of anyone, man or woman. But he wasn't attracted to women that way. "I have. Only once." Adams voice was lower and more raspy than usual. A mix of all the talking and singing he had dome overhead last several days. The dry air and all the sex he'd had on top of that.

"Did you like it?" Sauli asked after he seemed to be pondering Adams answer for a few moments. He tilted his head up and turned it to press a kiss to Adams chin.

"It was–" Adam thought about it for a moment, trying to think how to explain it. "It was fun, and it felt good. But it was weird. Definitely not my preference. Couldn't cum from it either. She had to finish me off with her mouth." Adam shrugged. It had been a fun experience, something he had been curious about. "Are you trying to ask for something, Sunshine?"

"Not into girls even a little bit then, huh?" Sauli had just been curious. He wasn't trying to hint at anything. He laughed when Adam asked that though, shaking his head. "No. Nothing like that. I was just curious. You've never said anything about it before."

"I think everyone is beautiful in their own way. I am not opposed to enjoying looking at a gorgeous woman. But, when it comes to being with them, no." Adam pressed a few light kisses to the side of Sauli's neck. "Its never come up. It was one time, years ago. I had always been curious about it, and an opportunity presented itself. It was fun, and we did enjoy ourselves with it. But I quickly learned a vagina and an ass feel very different from each other. And I definitely prefer the feel of a tight ass and a firm manly body underneath me."

Sauli nodded. "It is different. Most woman kinda freak out if you ask them to finger your ass, by the way." Sauli laughed, leaning into Adam more.

"Oh? I'll take it you've had your share with women then?" Adam asked curiously. His fingers were stroking along low on Sauli's belly, just above the waistband of his pants.

"Yeah. I dated women a couple times. Fooled around with more. I've always been drawn more to men though." Sauli explained and he let out a blissful sigh. He brought an arm up over his head, tangling his fingers in the back of Adams hair. "Who's getting frisky now, Kulta?" Sauli murmured as Adam leaned down to kiss Sauli's neck. Flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin, nipping and sucking.

"Who? Me? No idea what you're talking about." Adam murmured against Sauli's skin and he smirked in amusement. " _Bottles of merlot, I can't stand now. Boy, you got me feeling so weak_." Adam sang out, singing along to the Demi Lovato song playing. His hand slid to Sauli's hips, swaying their bodies to the music. " _Your ocean was drowning me, arms wrapped around me. Now I'm getting in too deep_." He was singing low and quiet, just for Sauli. " _Not falling cause I need to. Baby, you keep pushing me. Don't love you cause I need to but its everything you do to me._ "

" _Make music when you're moaning_." Adam added his own breathy moan for effect, low and quiet close to Sauli's ear. " _From night until the morning. Just tell me when you're ready,"_ Adam flicked his tongue against the shell of Sauli's ear. _"And I'm gonna paint your body with my lips_."

" _Baby, I'll do anything you want. Lock me down like I'm your slave._ " Adam ran his hands along Sauli's sides, up over his chest. His hips grinding against Sauli's ass as they moved to the music. " _Cause ooh, when you're done with me I can't even concentrate._ " Adam nipped at Sauli's earlobe. " _I can't even concentrate_." He gave another breathy moan, letting his breath ghost Sauli's ear before dipping to press a kiss just below it.

" _Drag of a cigarette, sheets are all soaking wet. Cold play on the radio_." Adam brushed his fingers over Sauli's nipples through the material of his shirts. Then ran his hands down, one resting over the bulge in his pants. Adam smirked when Sauli automatically pressed into his hand. " _You keep running through my head. Wanna do it again, we can take it nice and slow_."

Sauli rolled his hips into Adams hand again before shifted in Adams hold to turn to face him. His hands automatically went up to Adams neck, one on either side as he pulled Adam down. "Did you just sing your way into my pants? But your not feisty at all tonight?" Sauli spoke when their lips were nearly touching, brushing against each other as he spoke.

"No idea what your talking about. I just like the song." Adam played innocent, locking their lips together. That feeling of warm wet lips sliding together and the taste of Sauli he had been craving. When he licked his way into Sauli's mouth, there was the taste of pot and alcohol as well. But it was still so perfectly Sauli. His hands slid around to Sauli's ass, squeezing his cheeks as he let out a quiet moan into the kiss.

It didn't take long for things to get more heated. Adam dipping his hands down below Sauli's ass to the back of his thighs. He used the leverage to lift Sauli up, Sauli automatically wrapping his legs around Adams waist tightly to hold himself up. Adam managed to to make it to their tent like that without stumbling too much. Though they did both end up in a fit of laughter when Sauli started slipping half way there. Adam had to adjust his hold a couple times to keep from dropping him.

\---

Adam came back downstairs about twenty minutes later. He felt a lot better after his shower. More awake. He draped his towel over his shoulders from where he was drying his hair with it. His hair still damp and hanging down around his face.

Adam could hear Sauli laughing about something. It was one of Adams favorite sounds. Anything Sauli did was his favorite, really. He was grinning at Sauli as he came around the couch. "Your tea's on the counter, Adam. I just tossed the teabag in." Sauli was pointing and Adam nodded. Grabbing his cup from the counter. "Feels good to get all the gunk off, yeah?"

"I think I will be washing sand out of my hair for a month, but yeah. It feels a lot better." Adam went over to sit with Sauli. Sauli was lounged in the corner of the sectional and he lifted his legs when Adam came over. There was plenty of room for Adam to sit on his own but he sat close anyway. Sauli rested his legs down over Adams lap. Just like always, they had to be close and touching.

"I don't envy you on that one." Landon shuddered. He hadn't quite enjoyed the sand or the heat. Or any part of the Burning Man experience. "How did Sauli get on with the experience?" Looking at the couple, Landon could see dome sort of new glow about them. There was something new about the looks they were sharing, the subtle touches. Almost like the experience had brought them closer together somehow. Or maybe they were just extra relaxed after being away from real civilizations for a while.

"Oh, Sauli got on very well." Adam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. That caused Sauli to fall into another fit of laughter. It was contagious and had Adam laughing again too.

"It was great actually. It was hot, and really sandy. But the company and people were great. Like a giant constant celebration. Everyone's so open and free, and just enjoying the moment." Sauli nodded. Adam leaned over Sauli, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"All the best things about it. The art and the music is also so good. Its so great to it shut out the rest of the world for a week." Adam added. It was his favorite thing about the event. Just shutting everything out and not worrying about anything besides what was happening in that moment.

"Yeah, see. I couldn't get past the hot and sandy part. It was constant feeling like I'm dying of heat stroke, and sand in places it should never be." Landon made a face. Adam remembered the year Landon went with them. He was cranky the whole week and he and Adam did nothing but bicker with each other. "Then at night I about froze. And oh my god, the rain and he dust storms."

"You were such a grump that whole week." Adam laughed softly. He was so glad he had a better time with Sauli. He sipped his tea, carefully as it was still too hot. "You would chew my had off for even thinking about touching you." Adam shook his head. He looked up at James, who was it watching them with curiosity. "Ever been to Burning Man?" Adam asked him, not wanting him to feel left out.

"I haven't. I can't say it sounds that appealing. Week long parties in the desert aren't really my scene." James said, wrapping an arm around Landon's shoulders. James was pretty comfortable with the group. Easing into them more with each second.

"Fair enough. I guess we won't need to send you guys an invite next year then." Adam joked and he nodded.

"It looks good on you guy though. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves." Landon smiled at his friends. "How did Jake and Aaron make out?"

"Oh we enjoyed ourselves alright. Thoroughly. Well, as thoroughly as possible for some of us. A certain someone couldn't get enough." Adam teased. He was hit with a throw pillow by Sauli who was laughing again.

"Oh shut up. I didn't hear you complaining." Sauli shot back then hid his face hind his hands. Adam laughed at that.

"Now you're going to act shy and flustered? Where was that all week in front of the entire camp?" Adam laughed and he shook his head. He looked back to Landon and James and shrugged. "They bickered like an old married couple."

Landon's eyes went wide at Adams comments to Sauli. "The whole camp? You guys didn't?" Landon shook his head. Knowing Adam, they so did. "They are an old married couple now, aren't they?"

"Well maybe not the whole camp. But this one was literally insatiable. I think we christened all of Black Rock City all on our own." Adam wasn't exactly shy, Landon knew that. And he definitely wouldn't have said no to Sauli for any reason. "Well, technically, yes. But I've never seen them bicker like that. Aaron was enjoying the experience, but he wasn't into the idea of sex in a tent. Jake was getting pretty cranky the last couple days."

"Oh my god, Adam. Can we not?" Sauli was laughing though. He wasn't actually bothered by the talk. He WS use to Adams nonsense by now and he knew Landon was too. But he turned his head to look at James. "If this whole conversation makes you uncomfortable, feel free to say so. I'll make him hush."

"Can we not what? Talk about you acting like a cat in heat all week?" Adam was laughing too. And he glanced at James and Landon, neither of them seemed bothered by it. "Exactly how are you going to make me hush?" Adam finished his tea and set the glass aside. He shifted so that he was up more beside Sauli. Pulling him down more to a lying position as he tucked himself up behind Sauli.

"Aaron sounds like me. Except I didn't enjoy any part of it." Landon laughed and he took his head. "And my god, I did not need that image of Sauli in my head."

"Yes, Adam. That's what. I wasn't that bad. And see, you're scarring out friends." Sauli pouted trying to turn to look at Adam.

"You were that bad. Every chance you got." Adam teased, pressed a kiss to Sauli's shoulder. "I'm not complaining though. I love you like that. I mean, I love you all the time. But I especially loved seeing that side of you. And scarring our friends? Baby, Landon has heard much worse from me. I'm not even giving details, or sharing the part about having sex out in the open next to the bonfire."

"I'll have to let that side out more often then." Sauli murmured. He pressed back against Adams chest more. "You didn't, but now you have. Was pretty out of it when that happened though."

Adam shrugged. "Not too often, I might not be able to keep up." Adam smirked a bit Anne nodded. "Yeah, you were. We both were." Adam let out a blissed sigh. Just happy and over the moon in that moment. "Enough about us. James, feel free to jump in. Tell us about yourself. What are you into? Landon treating you good?"

"Landon's been really great. But about me? Like what?" James looked at the pair. He was tall, heavier built. Kind of like Adam himself, not teeny and petite like Landon was. Adam was seeing Landon had a type. Not that Adam had much room to talk about that. He clearly had a type himself.

"Anything. Where are you from? How old are you? What size shoe do you wear?" Adam was joking with the last one, he wasn't sure James got that by the look the man was giving him. "It was a joke, love."

James laughed then an he nodded. "I was born in San Diego. Only child. And I'm nineteen."

Adam was about to comment about being from San Diego too, about the same time he and Sauli were both sitting up. Both Sauli's and Adams eyebrows shot up in surprise at James' age. "Landon you didn't mention he was a baby!" Adam was saying before he had time to think about it. Not that it was a problem, at least not to him. He had noticed the kid looked young, but some people just look young, you know? "Shit, that came out wrong. I didn't – I mean, I don't care. If everyone's happy and all that but man. You could have given me a heads up."

Landon laughs, " I don't know. I kinda lie this way better. Your face was pretty great." Landon shook his head. "No more surprises though, promise."

"How about we order pizza and put on a movie? I was gonna offer drinks, but now I'm thinking better of that." Adam shook his head. "How did you two even meet?"


	11. Chapter 11

\--- second anniversary ---

Adam was nervous and fidgety back stage. His friends were constantly in and out of the dressing room. They were playing a show opening for Allison's band again. Something they did often these days. Adam could get he larger shows on his own now too, but he loved being around his friends and playing around with them. 

"Adam, you need to calm down, love." Landon was back, James in tow. It had been that way since James came into the picture. Adam just stopped and looked at his friends. 

"I can't help it. I feel sick." Adams nerves were definitely getting to him tonight and it had nothing to do with the performance. "What if he says no? What if he thinks I'm nuts for doing it this way?" Adams hand was in his hair, nervously tugging and twirling the strands. 

"That's not going to happen, Adam. Now stop. You're messing up your hair." Landon stepped closer, lowering Adams arm. He pressed a kiss to Adams forehead, smoothing his hair down. "Why don't I go get you a drink to calm your nerves?" 

"You still have it?" Adam asked and Landon patted his jacket pocket. 

"Right here, baby. Don't worry. I have no idea still why I'm tasked with holding it." Landon shook his head. 

"Because Tommy's on stage with me, he could lose it just as easily as I could. I don't trust Brad to keep it safe, and Jake and Aaron are just getting in tonight." Adam explained and his hand was rubbing at the side of his neck. "That drink now, yeah? Only one a nothing strong."

As soon as Landon left to get the drink, Adam was back to pacing. James just sat on the couch in he room. No idea how to help calm Adams nerves. "Adam." He was saying to try to get to Adams attention. 

"What?" Adam snapped,in his own world. Until he turned and seen James. He didn't mean to give attitude like that but sigh. This was a big night for him. He wanted nothing more than to have Sauli in his arms right now. Sauli would take one look at him and know something was up though. "Shit. Sorry. What is it?" 

"Come sit. Calm down. Can I do anything to help?" Adam did sit. But he shook his head. 

"No. Sauli could help, but if he's back here, he'll know I'm up to something. If he doesn't already know I'm up to something." Adam took a few deep breaths, exhaling slowly. He let his eyes close for a moment and just tried to will himself to relax. He had nothing to worry about. "Just talk to me. Distract me." 

"Okay." James wasn't really a big talker. He was more on the quiet side and he didn't spend a lot of time alone with Adam. "How do you know when you're in love?" James had been questioning that lately anyway. Maybe it would give Adam something else to think about. 

"Have you not talked to Landon about this yet? You two haven't said those words to each other?" Adam raised an eyebrow and he looked over at James. "Its hard to explain. Euphoria is what it is. But it's just such an ineffable feeling." 

"No, haven't. Not yet." James answered, Adam was surprised. They had been together for a while now, and Adam could see the way they looked at each other. He knew for certain Landon was in deep. "Try to. Help me out." 

"Landon's stubborn. He won't say it til you do." Adam rubbed his eyes and he sighed happily. "Okay, okay. I can try. But it might not make any sense." Adam pushed his hair out of his face. "Its an overwhelming feeling. Like, you can't stand the thought of being away from that person, of losing them. Such a crazy, euphoric feeing an they're near. They're presence alone can light up the whole room, never mind when the smile at you across the room. When you miss them when they're gone for even a second." Adam shrugged. "It really it this crazy overwhelming feeling of happiness an that person is near. But also overwhelming fear that some how you'll lose them. Overwhelming longing when they're away." 

"I've figured that out. About him being stubborn. But I don't want to say anything until I'm sure." James nodded and he listened to Adam. He wasn't sure what to say. He was just trying to sort everything he was feeling in his head as Adam spoke. 

"You know, I've seen the way he looks at you. I've seen that look in his eyes before. I've also seen the way you look at him. I have no doubt you know exactly what you're feeling." Adam said just before Landon came back into the room with Adams drink. Adam watched how James whole face lit up when Landon was near. "Hope that helped you sort things out." Adam did as he patted James's knee and took his drink before standing again. 

"You two plotting something on me or why?" Landon was looking between Adam and James, a questioning eyebrow raised. 

"That's for us to know, and you to find out when James is ready to talk to you about it." Adam sipped at his drink and he smirked at the two of them with a shrug. Landon just looked at James like he was waiting. 

"Adam was just helping me sort some things out in my head. I'll tell you all about it when we're alone later, yeah?" James explained and Adams laughs when Landon looked worried. 

"Its a good thing, love. Don't look so worried." Adam said and he sipped his drink again. "You guys should go join the others, I'm on soon." 

\---

It was time for Adam to be on stage before he knew it. Sauli had met him around the side of the stage for a good luck kiss. Then went back to his spot in the crowd. 

The show went as normal. No one knew what he was planning except for Landon and the rest of the band. "We just have one more song for you tonight." There was a lot of boos and 'aww mans' from the crowd and Adam laughed. "I know, right? I'd stand up here and sing for you all night if they'd let me." Adam took a deep breath. "This one is by the great Freddie Mercury. And it's for a very special someone that's here with me tonight."

Adam spotted Landon in the crowd, but he couldn't quite spot Sauli, the lights making it hard to see. Adam signaled to Tommy and Issac he was ready. 

"I was born to love you. With every single beat of my heart." Adam started singing, wiping his face with his towel before dropping it down on the stage. He was nervous all over again. "I was born to take care of you every single day of my life." 

Adam finally spotted Sauli in the crowd and Landon making his way to him. "You are the one for me," Adam sang, pointing to Sauli, "I am the man for you." Adam was glad the performing and singing kept his nerves in check. "You were made for me, you are my ecstasy." Adam kept eye contact with Sauli while he sang. "If I was given every opportunity I'd kill for your love." 

"So take a chance with me,  
Let me romance with you.  
I'm caught in a dream,  
And my dreams come true.  
So hard to believe  
This is happening to me.  
An amazing feeling,  
Coming through."

Adam sang out the chorus again, a smile that wouldn't leave his face. "I wanna love you. I love every little thing about you." Adam noticed Landon with Sauli now and he reached to adjust his ear piece. "Sauli, babe, I need you to come up here for a minute." Adam spoke between lines. Sauli in the audience shaking his head and looking very taken aback by the situation. Landon was nudging him toward the stage. "Don't be shy, Sunshine. Come on." 

When Sauli was finally at the edge of the stage, Adam was right there too. Adam was squatting down, hand out to help Sauli step up on the stage. When he was up, he turned to Landon. He held his ha out which Landon discreetly placed he small box into his hand. "I hope y'all don't mind if I take a minute to ask the most important question of my life." Adam laughed softly as he stepped over to where Sauli was standing in the center of the stage.

"Today's our anniversary," Adam paused for the applause before he continued. "This perfect human right here has been the light of my life for the past two years." Adam finished, then he was kneeling down on one knee. He was in front of Sauli, looking up at him. "Sauli, its been the best two years with you. I kind of had a big speech planned, but now I'm nervous. I seem to have forgotten everything I wanted to say. Though I'm sure you've heard it all before." Adam was opening the small ring box, holding it out to Sauli. "I love you so much, baby, with all my heart. You're the only one for me." Adam watched as Sauli covered a hand over his mouth. "I'm putting you on the spot here in front of so many people. But, Sauli Eerik Koskinen, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" 

Sauli was speechless, forgetting that he should probably give an answer. He was so overwhelmed with so many emotions and they were all spilling out. All in the form of tears spilling from his eyes. "Yes, Adam. Yes, I'm all yours, Kulta." He held his hand out for Adam to slip the ring on his finger. Then he was on his knees in front of Adam, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Adams nerves completely melted away at that point. It was replaced by so much happiness, he hadn't even realized he was crying until he felt the salty tears run down his cheeks. 

Adam could hear the cheers from the crowd around them. He slipped the ring box into his pocket and slowly got back to his feet. He was dragging Sauli up with him without breaking the kiss. When he did break the kiss a few seconds later, his hands resting on either side of Sauli's face. He leaned his forehead against Sauli's, whispering, "I love you." It was just for Sauli to hear before he took the mic back to his mouth. "Well I'm glad that went to plan or this would have been awkward." Adam laughed, his arm around Sauli's waist to keep him close. "You guys have been awesome. Enjoy the rest of the night."

Adam snapped the mic back onto the stand before turning back to Sauli. He pressed their lips together again, slowly leading him to the side of the stage to exit. He only broke the kiss when they reached the steps, reminding Sauli they were there and to step carefully. As soon as they were off the steps and flat on solid ground, his lips were back on Sauli's. Suddenly they were surrounded by their friends and family. One giant group hug that they were right in the center of, everyone giving their congratulations. 

\---

Sauli kept right by Adam the whole night. He had his chest pressed to Adams side, arms around Adams waist. Adams arm wrapped around Sauli's waist. They stayed that way while they for a drink, while they watched Allison. Even while strangers came up to talk to them, telling Adam how great he was on stage. Congratulating them. They were both on some sort of euphoric high.

They only time they become unattached to each other were the few minutes Allison pulled Adam on stage for. It was just sort of a thing now for her to et him to sing a song or two with her. Adam didn't try to fight her on it anymore. There was no used wouldn't give up and they loved singing together. This time it was for a Greta Van Fleet song 'highway tune'.

Adam was the one that splurged on the suite this time. They're room was full of their friends and family. Everyone happily celebrating the couples engagement. Sauli attached himself right back to Adam after Adam removed his boots. Sauli's arms wrapping around his waist chin resting on Adams chest. "Fiancé." Sauli said with a grin. "I like the sound of that." 

Adam nodded, pressing a kiss to Sauli's forehead. He agreed. He loved the sound of that. "I was so nervous you would say no and I'd make a fool of myself on stage." Adam admitted and he laughed softly at himself. "But I really love the sound of it, too. We're getting married." About that time Allison came up behind Sauli and wrapped herself around both men. Adam laughed when of startled a squeak out of Sauli.

\--- 1 year later ---

Adam pulled Sauli to him after dropping their luggage inside the room, letting the door close behind them. "So, what are we doing first?" Sauli asked, his arms wrapping around Adams neck. 

"Mm, I was thinking –" Adam paused to press a kiss to Saulis lips, letting it linger a few seconds. "I'm dying to make love to my husband for the first time." Adam spoke softly, running his fingers up through the back of Sauli's hair. "Then a nap might be in order."

They had gotten married the day before. It was a beautiful ceremony, simple and easy, small. The reception was a big party, everyone had a great time. It was a huge celebration of their union with all of their closest friends and family. But thee had collapsed in bed a the end of the night. Too exhausted to do anything but sleep, especially with an early flight the next morning. Now they were in Bali, the view out of the balcony was gorgeous. Adam wanted to explore and enjoy their trip fully, but right now. Right now he just wanted Sauli. 

"Oh yeah? Well I think we can arrange that." Sauli smirked and he let go of Adam for a second. He went over to pull the curtains back and open the sliding glass doors of their balcony. Fresh air and the sound of the ocean filling the room. They had a honeymoon suite, the bed faced the open doors. He walked back over to Adam, unbuttoning his husbands shirt. "Might as well enjoy the view and sounds of the waves, right? Now, seeing my husband naked could make the view even better."

Adam laughed. "Well, that can be arranged, Sunshine." Adam pulled back, pressing a kiss to Sauli's lips before letting his shirt fall off his shoulders. He went over to their bags, finding the bottle of lube stashed there and tossing it on the bed. 

\---

They fall asleep tangled together afterwards. They had taken their time, slow, sensual love making. Adam was sure it was in his head, but it had felt different. Different in a very good way. He slowly blinked his eyes open, squinting a the bright sunlight streaming in through the open balcony doors. Sauli peacefully sleeping beside him. 

It had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Sauli sleeping beside him was always one of his favorite sights, but this was different somehow. The way the sunlight was hitting Sauli's skin, the glow he had. That glow of marriage and happiness an just pure fucking bliss. 

Adam couldn't help himself from pressing kisses on Sauli's lips, and neck, all over his face. Anywhere Adam could reach. Until Adam felt Sauli stirring and waking up. "hyvää iltapäivää, Kulta." 

Adam pressed a more passionate kiss to Sauli's lips wen he realized he was awake. His hand sliding down Sauli's back and to his ass, giving a squeeze. "What is this, Adam? Trying to get me up again?" 

Adam laughed and shook his head. "Not on purpose, but I wouldn't complain either." Adam pointed out, pulling back to look at Sauli's face. "Was just laying here thinking about how fucking beautiful you looked. How lucky I am that I get to wake up like this every single day of my life. That I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you, start a family. Travel and explore the word with you." Adam sighed happily. "It was hard to keep my hands and lips to myself." 

Sauli grinned at Adam and he leaned in to press a kiss to Adams lips. "I can't wait for that either. It all starts right now." He was stealing more kisses between speaking, "I love you so much. You have no idea." 

"I have a pretty good idea. I love you, Sauli. More than anything. And you're right. It starts now. Let's get a shower, then go have dinner and watch the sunset on the Bali beach."


End file.
